


Compensation (JinKook)

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), GOT7, I.O.I (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Demisexuality, Gay, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Rich Kim Seokjin | Jin, Runaway Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, compensated dating, pansexuality, sugar daddy kim seokjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 56,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: It all starts when Jin, a wealthy man, pays Jungkook to be his date for an office party. But what will happen as they start to develop feelings for each other as Jin continues to pay Jungkook for dates and maybe a little more?





	1. Chapter 1

A heavy sigh slipped out from Jungkook as he was walking with his friends after school. He had his backpack on his back. And his hands were holding the straps. His two best friends were walking on either side of him, both grinning happily."Aren't you happy it's Friday?" Jimin said with such a cheerful tone.

Taehyung had a wide boxy grin as he nodded in agreement."TGIF, man!"

Jungkook groaned with irritation."At least you guys didn't get weekend homework. Mr. Choi assigned us an essay to write by Monday. The essay has to be a minimum of fifteen hundred words." He was so unhappy about this."Doesn't he have any appreciation for the weekend?"

Jimin gasped, acting appalled."That man has no soul. How dare he ruin your weekend with homework?"

Taehyung chuckled at Jimin then grinned at Jungkook."It'll be okay, Kookie. Just get it done when you get home. Then, you can enjoy the rest of the weekend."

Jungkook sighed and stopped when he and his friends reached the spot where they always split up."I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Bye, Kookie." Jimin and Taehyung waved before walking away together.

Jungkook wished he could live on the same street as Jimin and Taehyung. But he didn't. He would have to walk the rest of the way alone. As he walked along, he thought about his essay and how he might be able to get it done by tonight. He really hoped he could get it done quickly. He wanted to have fun. Like most other kids his age, he just wanted to sit in his room with a bag of chips and play video games. Jungkook let out a huff of air as he walked along the sidewalk, feeling quite bored. The idea of doing a five-hundred-word essay didn't set well with him."I don't wanna!" he groaned loudly to no one.

"You don't want to what?" came a voice that caused Jungkook to look around. Who spoke to him? Then, a man was spotted sitting in a very nice car that was parked nearby.

Jungkook groaned again."I don't wanna talk to strangers."

The man got out of his car and approached Jungkook, seeming to not care that the boy started walking away from him."I've got a proposition for you." he said, sounding pretty sure of himself. He was very confident.

"Why should I listen?" Jungkook didn't stop walking. He was feeling nervous with this guy following him."Just go away."

The man just smiled."I need to go to a company party tonight." he told Jungkook."I need a date. I'll pay you." He was pleased when Jungkook stopped walking."Will you be my date?"

Jungkook looked back at the man with disbelief."You'd pay me to be your date for a company party? Why? Are you that desperate for a date?" Now that Jungkook was looking at the man this closely, he felt his cheeks start to heat up a little. This man was very handsome. He was tall too.

The man chuckled."I need a date on such short notice. My ex-boyfriend is going to be at the party with his new boyfriend." he explained."So I need a good-looking date to show him that I can do better than when I dated him."

Jungkook pointed at himself with confusion."So you're asking me?"

"Well, yes. You're a very good-looking kid." This man was not being subtle with his words."I'll pay you to be my date. I'll treat you well during the party. I will even drive you home afterward. Will you do it?"

Jungkook knew he shouldn't go anywhere with a stranger, but this sounded much better than writing that essay. Besides, this man was so handsome. Jungkook wouldn't describe himself as thirsty, but this guy was like a tall glass of water that Jungkook wanted to gulp right now. Like, damn."How much will you pay me?" That was the important question here.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening the leather wallet, he pulled out some cash, showing it to Jungkook."Will this be enough for you?"

Just by looking at that cash, Jungkook knew it was way more than he got for allowance in a whole year."Are you serious?"

The man smiled."I'm completely serious. So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, totally." Jungkook reached for the money, but the man put it back into his wallet."Hey!"

"You'll get the money after the party." He slipped his wallet back into his pocket then lightly tapped the tip of Jungkook's nose with his index finger."Now we need to do something about your clothes. Let's get you a nice suit."

Jungkook glanced down at his clothes and silently agreed that he wouldn't fit in with anyone who would be at the party."Okay, but I need to go home first to drop off my backpack. My mom will freak out if I don't at least stop by after school."

The man motioned back toward where he had left his car."I'll give you a ride." Then, he extended a hand toward Jungkook."Forgive my rudeness for not introducing myself sooner. I am Kim Seokjin. You may just call me Jin if that makes you more comfortable."

Jungkook grabbed the man's hand, giving it a small shake."I'm Jeon Jungkook." His face heated up more than it previously had when his hand was lifted. That man kissed his knuckles gently. What a gentleman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now shall we go?" Jin was happy that he found someone so attractive to be his date for the party. He needed to make his ex regret leaving him."We'll take you home real quick then head out to get you a nice suit for the party." He led Jungkook over to his car and opened the passenger door for him. Once the boy got into the car, Jin closed the door then got into the driver's side. Starting the engine, he already felt so triumphant. He was going to make his ex see that he could move on to someone better. Jin didn't need his ex, and he wanted to prove it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin watched Jungkook with an expression of approval as the boy stood in front of a mirror, admiring the way he looked in the black suit that had been picked out for him. He was very pleased with how handsome and grown up Jungkook looked. With this plus Jungkook's height, Jin could take him to the party without anyone knowing he had picked up a high school kid. This was perfect."You look great."

Jungkook felt a little weird in the suit, but he did think he would fit in at the party now. He turned to look at Jin, flashing a bunny grin."Thanks, Jin-hyung." He looked at himself in the full-length mirror again."But how am I going to pay for this?"

That made Jin chuckle."I'm going to pay for it. You don't need to worry about paying for anything."

"You are so cool." Jungkook was in such a good mood now. Maybe being this guy's date would be a nice experience.

"Now I have a couple rules for the party." Jin didn't think Jungkook would have a problem with following these rules. They were simple."Rule one is don't consume any alcohol. There will be alcohol, and it will be offered to you. Just tell them that you don't drink. Rule two is don't tell anyone your real age. Tell everyone that you are twenty-one."

Jungkook thought the alcohol rule made sense. He wouldn't drink it anyway because he was underage. But he didn't understand the rule about his age."Why do I have to lie about my age?"

Jin sighed softly."I don't need people in the company knowing that my date is a kid. One of the reasons why I picked you is because you look older than you are. By the way, what is your age?" Jin could assume the boy was a teenager, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't too young.

"Seventeen." Jungkook hoped Jin wouldn't change his mind about him being his date. He really wanted to get all that money.

Jin smiled, but there was a slight hint of a smirk."At least you're legal." If things went well tonight, maybe he would pay this kid for more dates. It wouldn't hurt his wallet one bit to pay Jungkook for more dates. Jin had so much money that he didn't know where to spend it all. So it would be nice to indulge in something that wasn't sold in stores. Besides, the boy would surely like getting the money.

"Legal? We're not going to be doing anything bad." Jungkook stepped closer to Jin and decided to show a little defiance."We're just going to this party to put on a little show for your ex. We barely know each other, so bad things are not going to happen."

Jin perked an eyebrow at Jungkook's small bit of defiance, finding it amusing."Don't worry, kid. Nothing bad will happen. I might put my hands on you but not in bad places. We will need to act like a couple. If I do anything you don't like, just tell me, and I will pay you extra."

"You'll pay me extra for making me unhappy?" Jungkook thought that sounded fair enough.

Jin gave a simple nod."Yes, of course. It's compensation for your trouble."

Jungkook definitely approved of that."Nice. Just don't get too touchy." He was liking this deal so far.

Jin chuckled lightly."No need to worry. I know my limits." He lightly pat Jungkook's shoulder."Now let's pay for your suit, get you some nice shoes, and fix your hair."

\---

Jungkook was nervous as he and Jin arrived at the party. The party was on the top floor of a very large building. This company building was very nice. Everything looked so expensive. When they got up to the party, Jungkook felt Jin grab his hand. Looking at the older man, he saw a soft smile."You'll need to let me know who your ex is."

Jin gave a small nod."I'll point him and his new boyfriend out to you." He moved a little closer to Jungkook."Remember. For tonight, we are a couple. Sweetheart."

Jungkook felt his cheeks heat up a little as this handsome man called him sweetheart."Yeah, I know." He gave a bunny grin."Darling." He and Jin both chuckled.

Going into the room where the party was taking place, Jin interlaced his fingers with Jungkook's without a second thought. He had to make this believable. He needed to make his ex regret leaving him. He smiled at a few people who greeted him. They asked who his date was."This is Jungkook. He's such a cute boyfriend."

One woman smiled at Jungkook sweetly."Hello. It's nice to see a new face around here. And you've got such a handsome face."

Jungkook smiled at the woman, happy with the compliment."Thank you."

Jin leaned in close to whisper into Jungkook's ear."Look over by the beverage table."

Jungkook looked toward the beverage table and saw two men standing by it and chatting happily."Is one of them your ex?"

"The taller one is my ex. His name is Namjoon. The other one is Hoseok, his new boyfriend." Jin answered."Before they got together, Hoseok always said he was straight. Now he says he's only gay for Namjoon."

Jungkook thought Namjoon and Hoseok were both handsome, but they weren't as handsome as Jin. Realizing his own thoughts, he shook his head a little. This was a fake date. He and Jin weren't really a couple. So he shouldn't let himself get a crush. Besides, his friends all thought he was straight."Should we talk to them?" Jungkook suggested."You can show him that you have someone new."

Jin decided to take the small act up a little. Leaning close, he kissed the side of Jungkook's head, knowing that some people were looking at them."You're right, baby. Let's say hello to Namjoon and Hoseok."

Jungkook didn't know how he felt about that little kiss. It was nice, but it was also weird. It also made his heart pound when Jin called him baby. This man was really taking this act seriously. Giving a small nod, he approached the beverage table with Jin, their hands still together.

"Oh, Jin-hyung, good to see you here." Hoseok said with a wide smile."For a moment, we thought you weren't coming."

"Why wouldn't I come?" Jin smiled back at Hoseok, but the air around them felt tense.

"Of course Jin-hyung came, Hoseok. This is his father's company." Namjoon spoke next."It wouldn't be right for him to skip the party." As if he was showing off his new boyfriend, Namjoon grabbed Hoseok's hand.

Jin accepted the unspoken challenge. He released Jungkook's hand and slipped his arm loosely around the boy's waist."Exactly. Whether I want to be here or not, it is like a duty I must perform." He pulled Jungkook closer to his side."Though, I don't see why I wouldn't want to be here."

Jungkook could feel the tension that was coming from the three men."Um, Jin-hyung..." He hoped the tension would lessen. It was unnerving.

Jin turned his attention to Jungkook."Yes, baby?"

What could Jungkook say to lower the tension?"I'm thirsty."

"There's wine and champagne on this table." Hoseok stated factually.

Jungkook shook his head a little."I don't drink anything with alcohol. Is there anything else to drink?"

Namjoon made a small hum."There's a bowl of punch." he said, motioning toward the large bowl.

"I'll get you some punch, baby." Jin retracted his arm from Jungkook's waist and walked away to get him some punch.

Namjoon eyed Jungkook once Jin had walked away, seeming curious about the boy."So how did you and Jin-hyung meet?" he wondered.

Jungkook had to think fast. What should he say? He had to make something up."We met at the library." Jungkook said, hoping Namjoon would believe him.

"The library?" Namjoon seemed confused by that.

"I didn't know Jin-hyung liked to read." Hoseok lightly tapped a finger against his chin."I thought his hobby was cooking."

Jungkook spoke up again."Oh, Jin-hyung was looking for a cookbook." he added to his lie."He and I were wanting the same cookbook. That's how we met."

Namjoon and Hoseok seemed to believe this story. When Jin came back, he handed a glass of punch to Jungkook."Did I miss anything?" he asked with a soft smile.

Jungkook took a small sip of the punch before answering."Oh, I was just telling them how we met. It must have been fate that you and I were at the library at the same time, looking for the same cookbook."

Jin chuckled lightly at the false story."Yes, fate was on our side." He gently placed a hand on Jungkook's shoulder."What was your favorite recipe in that cookbook, baby?"

Jungkook didn't know any recipes. What was he supposed to say?"I don't want to talk about the recipes. Talking about food makes me hungry."

Namjoon rolled his eyes."Good luck keeping down your hunger with Jin-hyung. He's always hungry."

That made Hoseok chuckle."Yeah. It's a wonder Jin-hyung is still so thin with how much he eats."

Jin rolled his eyes then slipped his arm around Jungkook's waist."Let's go and mingle, baby." They walked away from Namjoon and Hoseok, not liking the tension that kept forming. Jin basically showed Jungkook off to everyone, making sure it was known that he had someone new. Jungkook didn't mind. This party was actually enjoyable.

\---

After the party, Jin drove Jungkook home."Thanks for being my date, kid. I hope you had a good time."

Jungkook reached back to the back seat, grabbing a plastic bag that had his other clothes in it."Yeah, that party was nice. If you need a date again, you can ask me."

Jin chuckled and pulled out his wallet."You just want more money, don't you?" He got out the money and gave it to Jungkook.

With a smile, Jungkook took the money and stuffed it all into his pocket."Well, getting money is awesome. Not gonna lie. But tonight was nice, so I might be willing to do it again."

"Well, I'm glad you're so willing to help me out." Jin glanced toward Jungkook's house and hoped the kid wouldn't get in trouble for coming home so late."Oh, and you can keep that suit. It's yours."

Jungkook glanced down at the suit he was wearing with wide eyes."Seriously? This suit cost a fortune."

Jin loved the way this boy reacted to things."Yes. Now go on inside. Get some sleep."

Jungkook smiled and got out of the car."Bye, Jin-hyung." he said before shutting the door. Then, he headed inside, pleased that tonight was so nice. It had been a neat experience to go to a fancy party with an older man.


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook awoke in the morning and thought a bit about last night. It had been great. He didn't want to fully admit this last night, but he had enjoyed it so much. It had been great to be around older people. He often got annoyed with how childish kids his age could be. He could be pretty childish at times too. But it was nice to be with more mature people. Jungkook had always imagined himself dating someone older. This was something he never told Jimin and Taehyung. He didn't think they would understand. They were both pretty popular at school for their good looks. As such popular boys, they were dating pretty cheerleaders. So Jungkook didn't want to potentially ruin his friendship with them by stating that he wasn't straight and wanted to date someone older.

Getting out of bed, Jungkook looked at the pants of the suit he had worn to the party. It was such a relief that his parents had not seen him when he came inside last night. He grabbed the pants and pulled the money it of the pocket. He didn't know what he wanted to do with this money. Maybe he could get some new video games. He had to make sure his parents wouldn't get suspicious of him if he brought home a bunch of stuff he wouldn't normally be able to afford.

With a shrug, Jungkook seated himself on a black beanbag chair he had in the center of his room. In front of the beanbag chair was his Xbox. He grabbed the controller and turned on the console. He also grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. His parents couldn't get suspicious of his new games if he bought them on his Xbox. So he decided to see if there were any games he wanted. If so, he would head to the nearest atm, put the money into the bank account his parents had opened for him, and buy the games.

"I wonder how much Jin-hyung would pay me if I let him be a little bad..." he quietly mumbled to himself. That thought made him cock his head to the side with another thought."Would that make him my sugar daddy?" Jungkook grabbed his phone and opened up the Google app. He typed in questions that he had about what had happened last night. Like what type of relationship this meant. He came up with two possible options that he saw multiple times in his search results. Option one was sugar daddy. But option two seemed more appropriate for what had happened. Compensated dating. This seemed right. It was typically done between older men and younger girls. The men would give the girls money or gifts in exchange for dates, ranging from simple trips to the café or even sexual favors. This was like what Jin and Jungkook did last night. Jin had paid Jungkook to be his date.

Jungkook found himself wondering if he could trust Jin to know his limits if he gave him permission to be bad. Well, Jin did say last night that he knew his limits, but that was different. Last night, he didn't have permission to be bad. Jungkook wanted to see Jin again but groaned when he remembered that they had not exchanged numbers. This meant he would only see Jin again if the older man desired it. After all, Jin knew where Jungkook lived and what street he walked on the get home from school. The man could easily see him again. But Jungkook only knew where Jin worked. He couldn't just show up at that company and ask to see the older man. Well, he could, but he might get in trouble. So it would be best to stay away from there.

As Jungkook resumed looking through the games on his Xbox, his phone rang. Grabbing it from where he had placed it on the floor, he saw that Taehyung was the one calling. He swiped the accept icon and put it on speaker."Hey, Hyung. What's up?" he asked as he kept looking through the games.

"Hiya, Kookie!" Taehyung sounded pretty excited, despite it not even being eleven o'clock yet."Jennie and I are going to the mall. She's going to bring one of her friends along."

Jungkook didn't understand why Taehyung was calling him about this."So? Why should I care?"

"You should come with us!" Taehyung's tone made it obvious that he thought Jungkook was a bit of an idiot for not catching on to that. He didn't know that Jungkook just wasn't interested in girls their age."Maybe you and Jennie's friend could hook up. You need a girlfriend."

Jungkook rolled his eyes and wished he could just hang up on Taehyung, but he didn't want to be that rude to his friend."I don't want a girlfriend, Tae-hyung."

Taehyung groaned."Why not? You're a strange boy, Kookie. Girls at school are always talking about how cute you are. So many girls want to be with you, but you keep turning them all down. What's up with that?"

"I'm just not interested in getting a girlfriend right now." Jungkook grabbed his phone, feeling more tempted to hang up on Taehyung."I just want to spend my time with my games."

"Okay, okay." Taehyung seemed to catch on that he was annoying Jungkook."At least come to the mall with us. You're one of my best friends, so I would be really happy if you came with us."

With a mixture of a groan and a sigh, Jungkook gave in."Fine. But I'm not interested in getting a girlfriend. I'm only going to the mall to make you happy."

"Thank you, Kookie. We'll come by your house to get you in about an hour." With no other words, Taehyung ended the call.

Jungkook groaned and turned off his Xbox and TV. He would need to take a shower, get dressed, and eat something small before Taehyung and the girls would get there. He was definitely not looking forward to that. He was so annoyed by Taehyung's girlfriend, so he imagined her friend would be just as annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook just wanted to shop with Taehyung. He didn't really want to be around the girls. Yet, here he was with Jennie's friend. Her name was Jisoo, and she was clearly trying to flirt with him. He was trying to ignore her, just giving small sounds like 'mhm' and 'eh' as responses to whatever she was saying. This was getting on his nerves. This was why girls around his age annoyed him. They seemed to only talk about themselves and shopping. Why couldn't they be more mature? And it wasn't like Jungkook had no interest in girls at all. He just didn't like immature, selfish girls. And Jisoo was definitely immature and selfish.

"So how's it going with Jisoo?" Taehyung asked quietly after nudging Jungkook's arm with his elbow."Isn't she pretty?"

Jungkook sighed. He knew Taehyung wanted to set him up with this girl."She's not my type." he answered back just as quietly.

"No girl is your type." Taehyung was getting rather fed up with Jungkook's apparent disapproval of every girl he met."Seriously, Kookie. Drop your standards a little. If you keep having such high standards, you'll never get a date."

"Maybe I don't need a date." Jungkook loved Taehyung. He was a close friend. But he was getting really irritated with Taehyung's attempts to get him to date the girls at their school.

Taehyung spoke up to get the attention of both girls."I have an idea. Jennie and I like to shop for clothes, so let's split up. We'll look at clothes, and you two can shop wherever you want."

Jisoo seemed to really like that idea."Okay. That sounds like a great idea." She smiled at Jungkook."Where would you like to shop?"

Jungkook knew what type of answer she wanted. She wanted him to say that he would shop wherever she wanted. But that wasn't the answer he gave."Video games." After simply saying that, he turned and headed into the nearest electronics store, Jisoo following closely.

Jisoo was not pleased about Jungkook's choice."Why can't we look at clothes or shoes or even jewelry?"

"You asked where I want to shop. This is where I want to shop." Jungkook made his way to the video games and started browsing."You should feel free to go into another store if you want, but I'm going to shop in here."

Jisoo sighed and pouted cutely. The way she pouted would make most boys their age give in to her."Won't you look at shoes with me please?" Her sweet tone with this request would cause most boys at their school to agree in a second.

But it didn't work on Jungkook."I don't want to look at shoes. You can look at shoes on your own." He grabbed the most violent game he could find and turned the case around to look at the back, pretending to read it. He already had this game, but he was faking interest in it to get Jisoo to see that he didn't want to shop with her.

"Fine." Jisoo crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited for Jungkook to finish looking at the video games. She was not pleased one bit that he wasn't paying attention to her.

This was pretty much how their whole shopping experience went. Jungkook ended up buying a couple games and a new controller for his Xbox. Once they met back up with Taehyung and Jennie, Jisoo made it known that she wanted to leave. Taehyung looked pretty disappointed in Jungkook for not playing along and getting a date with the pretty girl."So I guess we're leaving now?" Jungkook asked with some hope. He didn't want to stick around Jisoo any longer.

Taehyung sighed and nodded."Yeah, I guess so." He held Jennie's hand as they all walked out of the mall. Jisoo had her arms crossed, and Jungkook was just glad to be getting away from her.

\---

At school on Monday, Jungkook had a feeling that his essay was going to get bad marks. He had waited until Sunday night to finally write it. He held his head in his hands at lunch as he had to listen to Taehyung whine to Jimin about how Jungkook didn't have low enough standards."He'll never get a date if he stays this way." Taehyung complained.

Jimin listened to Taehyung and eyed Jungkook skeptically."Kookie, do you just not like girls?" he asked curiously."If you're gay, you can tell us."

Taehyung looked at Jungkook with wide eyes."Are you gay?"

Jungkook kept his head in his hands and groaned."No, I'm not gay."

"Then why aren't you interested in any girls we've tried to hook you up with?" Taehyung asked with disbelief. He now seemed to believe that Jungkook was gay."You're not interested in one of us, are you?"

Jungkook made an expression of disgust."The girls here just aren't my type. And neither are you guys." He lowered his hands and stood, grabbing his tray of food that he had barely touched."I'm really sick of you guys trying to force girls on me. I don't like the girls here. So just mind your own business. I'll date someone when I finally find someone I like." Jungkook walked away and dumped his food into the trash can, setting the emptied tray aside. Jungkook no longer wanted to go through the rest of his classes. He left the school, making sure no teachers saw him, and walked away from the property. He felt bad for losing his temper with his friends, but he wished they would stop bugging him about getting a date.

"Jungkook?" That voice got the boy's attention."What are you doing out of school?"

Jungkook stopped walking and looked to the side, seeing Jin in his car. The man had apparently noticed Jungkook and pulled over."I didn't feel like staying." Jungkook stepped closer to Jin's car and sighed."Where are you headed?"

Jin didn't seem pleased with Jungkook's answer but let it slide for now."I'm going to a restaurant for lunch, but I haven't really decided which restaurant yet." He thought for only a second before speaking again."Want to join me?"

"What makes you think I want to go out to eat?" Jungkook was still a little cranky from dealing with his friends.

"Well, it's lunchtime. I bet you left school during your lunch period, which makes me guess that you didn't eat." Jin answered logically."If you did eat, it probably wasn't much." He chuckled when Jungkook looked down, knowing he was right."Hop in. I'll buy you something to eat."

Jungkook got into the passenger seat of Jin's car and frowned."We better get something really good."

"Buckle your seatbelt, kid." Jin waited for Jungkook to put on his seatbelt before driving away with the boy."So care to tell me what has given you this bad mood today? Talking about it might make you feel better."

Jungkook turned his head to stare out the window."It's nothing."

"Did you get in a fight with your girlfriend or something?" Jin wished Jungkook would talk to him and let himself feel better.

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" Jungkook kept his gaze out the window, watching each building they passed.

"I saw you with a girl at the mall on Saturday. You know, if you're straight, you don't have to accept any of my requests for dates. I guess I should have asked about your sexuality before asking you to be my date on Friday." Jin wondered why a straight boy would be willing to be a man's date, even if he was being paid to do it.

Jungkook rolled his eyes."That girl is not my girlfriend. My friend tried to set me up with her." Maybe he could be honest with Jin. He didn't have to worry about the man judging him for his sexuality."And I'm not straight. I'm not gay either."

"So you're bisexual?" Jin figured that made sense. Tons of kids nowadays claimed to be bisexual. Though, lots of them turned out to just be curious and still straight.

"No." Jungkook lightly leaned his head against the window."I'm pansexual. Gender means nothing to me. I care about what's on the inside."

"Ah, I see." Jin thought that was great. He thought that loving someone for what was on the inside was definitely more important than choosing love based on what was between someone's legs."Well, just to let you know, my insides consist of organs, bones, the same as any human. Though, you might find that I consume too much food." He smiled to himself."Actually, I might be different than other humans. There may be a stomach where my brain should be because I definitely think with my stomach." He was pleased when he heard Jungkook chuckle a little.

Jungkook couldn't help but think Jin was a bit funny just now."Well, from what I've seen, your insides seem to be alright." He felt his cheeks heat up a little."Your outside is nice too."

Jin smiled contently."That's nice of you to say." He pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant and found an empty spot."Today must be my lucky day. I have company for lunch, and I got a good parking spot. You might be my good luck charm, Jungkook."

Jungkook smiled a little and unbuckled his seatbelt once Jin shut off the engine."I don't think I'm a good luck charm, but you can think whatever you want."


	5. Chapter 5

Jin walked into the restaurant with Jungkook, hoping the boy would enjoy eating here. A pretty waitress seated them and placed menus on the table for them."Do you two need a moment decide on what you would like to drink?"

Jungkook flipped to the back of the menu to view the beverage choices, giving a small shake of his head."I want peach tea." he told the waitress.

"I would like black tea with a slice of lemon." Jin was much more polite than Jungkook. Though, that was of no surprise to him. He figured Jungkook was not used to coming to such a nice restaurant.

"Alright. I will return shortly with your drinks." The waitress walked away to get their drinks.

"I hope you will find something you like on the menu." Jin said as he smiled at Jungkook."I imagine you have never been here before."

Jungkook placed his elbows on the table as he looked at the menu."No, my family can't afford places like this."

Jin made a small hum of understanding."I see. Would you like me to teach you the proper etiquette for eating in a place like this?"

"Sure." Jungkook didn't want to seem like a childish idiot for having bad table manners.

"For starters, take your elbows off the table." Jin instructed."You may rest your forearms against the edge of the table."

Jungkook took his elbows off of the table and rested his forearms against the edge."So putting elbows on the table is bad manners?"

"Yes, it is." Jin was glad that Jungkook was listening."Calm conversation is nice to have at the table. Eating in silence can be boring."

"So what should we talk about?" Jungkook asked as he kept looking through the menu. So many things on this menu looked really good, but each meal was so expensive.

Jin already knew what he wanted to eat, so he had not touched his menu."Well, I would like to know why you left school so early. Education is important, Jungkook."

Jungkook sighed. He really didn't went to talk about this, but he didn't want to be rude to Jin either."I got fed up with my friends. They don't understand that I'm not interested in the girls at our school."

"Why is that?" Jin asked curiously.

"Well, the girls at school are so immature. All they ever talk about is themselves and shopping. I want to date someone who is more mature." Jungkook explained.

Jin seemed to understand."You want to date someone older who isn't childish and immature all the time."

"Yeah, exactly." Jungkook was glad someone finally understood him.

The waitress returned with their drinks and set them on the table."Do you two know what you would like to order? Or do you need a few more minutes?" she asked politely.

Jungkook glanced at the waitress and lightly tapped an item on the menu. There was something he wanted, but he didn't know how to pronounce it."I want, um...I don't know how to say that." He showed the item to the waitress.

"Ah, boeuf bourguignon." The waitress wrote that down on her little notepad then smiled at Jin."And for you, Sir?"

Jin smiled as he answered."I would like an order of bun."

Jungkook was utterly confused by the names of these foods. He had no idea what Jin just ordered. What type of food was called boon? After the waitress wrote down Jin's order and walked away, Jungkook decided to ask."What's boon?"

Jin chuckled at Jungkook's question."Look for it in your menu. It's pronounced boon but spelled b-u-n, like a bun."

Jungkook flipped through the menu until he saw the meal."Oh. Noodles with herbs and vegetables, topped with meat, and comes with a side of fish sauce. That sounds really good."

"It is good." Jin thought Jungkook was so cute right now. He always had a preference for younger guys, but he never thought before that he would find any interest in someone as young as Jungkook."Anyway, back to what we were discussing. Do you have a preference on age for the people you want to date?"

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders slightly."Not really. I just don't want to date someone who is really old. That would be weird."

"So how about me?" Jin was going to be straight-forward with Jungkook."You're single, and I wish to spend time with a young cutie. How about I pay you for more dates?"

Jungkook was actually hoping for this to happen."I would like that." It was certainly nice to spend time with an older, more mature man. It was better than being stuck with kids his own age.

Jin was pleased with that answer."Great. I wish to take you out often. If we work up to anything more than innocent dates, I will pay you extra." Jin could definitely imagine himself wanting to get this kid into his bed soon. He wondered how Jungkook would feel about that. The boy would make plenty of money, and Jin could ease his own loneliness.

"What do you mean by that?" Jungkook wanted to be completely sure of what Jin might eventually want from him.

Jin wasn't going to beat around the bush and give hints. He was going to tell Jungkook exactly what he wanted."I mean sex. As we spend time together, I may want to touch you. I may also wish to take you to my bed. If you are not okay with that, just let me know. However, if it does happen, I will pay you extra."

Jungkook could feel his cheeks heat up."Um, okay. When our time together gets to that, I will let you know if I'm okay with it or not."

"I have one other question for you regarding this topic." Jin chuckled as he could see the blush on Jungkook's cheeks."Are you a virgin?"

Jungkook almost choked on his breath when Jin asked that question so simply."W-well, um...Y-yes..." He had no reason to lie about it.

Now Jin was looking forward to this paid relationship even more. A cute virgin would be nice to have around."I see. I really am lucky today." A smile was stuck on his lips as he could see that this made Jungkook get a little shy. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do I have to go back to school?" Jungkook was not pleased when Jin drove him back to school grounds after lunch."I'm going to get in trouble for missing a class."

Jin parked his car in the school parking lot and gave a small nod."Yes, Jungkook. Education is important. Besides, you'll get in even more trouble if you skip the rest of your classes."

Jungkook groaned quietly and opened the car door."I take back what I said before about you being cool." he said then stuck out his tongue at the older man.

"If you stick your tongue out at me again, I'll be sure to put it to good use." He chuckled when Jungkook shut his mouth and blushed."Now go. Whenever I want a date, I'll find you."

"Okay." Jungkook got out of the car and closed the door. Leaning down to peer through the window, he waved at Jin before heading into the school building. Jungkook made his way through the empty halls and into the correct classroom, immediately getting scolded for being late to class. He apologized to his teacher and seated himself. To his annoyance, his seat was right next to Jimin's seat. At least Jimin wouldn't be as annoying at Taehyung.

"Jungkook, where did you go?" Jimin whispered."You missed our previous class and almost half of this one." He was worried about his younger friend.

"Nowhere. Just out." Jungkook couldn't tell Jimin that he ate at a fancy restaurant with a rich, older man.

Jimin sighed softly."Listen, Jungkook. Tae and I are sorry for bothering you at lunch. We didn't mean to make you mad." He really didn't want his friend to be mad at them."I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. You can trust me, Kookie."

Jungkook lowered his head a little and resisted the urge to groan."It's okay, Hyung. I just didn't want to talk about it. You know Tae-hyung can't keep secrets. And I...I don't want you guys to stop being my friends."

"We'll never stop being your friends, Kookie." Jimin said with a sweet smile."Seriously. We love you."

"Jeon. Park." the teacher said with his scolding tone."Stop talking and pay attention."

"Sorry, Mr. Lee." Jungkook placed his elbow on his desk and rested his chin on his hand.

Jimin waited for Mr. Lee to return to teaching the lesson before whispering to Jungkook again."Come to my house after school. We can talk without Tae."

\---

Jungkook was really nervous as he went home with Jimin after school. Taehyung bugged them, asking why he couldn't go to Jimin's house too. Jimin told him that it was personal. Taehyung bugged them a little more but ended up backing off. He was well-aware that he couldn't keep secrets, but he still felt left out whenever people discussed secrets without him.

When they got to Jimin's house, Jungkook followed his shorter friend inside and to his bedroom. He watched Jimin lock the door to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed."Are you sure you won't stop being my friend, Jimin-hyung?"

Jimin nodded and seated himself on the floor."Of course. You're one of my best friends. You can tell me anything. Nothing will make me stop being your friend."

Jungkook sat on the floor in front of Jimin, facing his friend. His nervousness was obvious."Well, um...At lunch, I got annoyed because I didn't want to tell you guys that, um..." He gulped quietly."I'm not straight. And before you ask again, no, I'm not gay or bi. I'm pansexual."

Jimin was certainly surprised, but this didn't bother him. He definitely wouldn't stop being Jungkook's friend just because of this."Well, there's nothing wrong with that. I think it's wonderful that you're pansexual."

"Really?" Jungkook did not expect this reaction from his friend.

"Yup. I think pansexuals are great." Jimin smiled sweetly as he said this."More people should find love based on what's inside. You'll find a more reliable partner that way. It's better than loving someone based on how they look or what their gender is."

"Oh my god." Jungkook was so relieved."Thank you for understanding, Hyung."

Jimin wanted to know more. He could be reliable with secrets, so he hoped Jungkook would tell him."So what's your type? I mean, you turned down all the girls we tried to get you to date. They clearly weren't your type. So what is?"

"Well..." Jungkook bit his lower lip as he hoped nothing would go wrong from telling Jimin this secret."I like older people. Like, adults, not just older teens. There's a man I think I might like. I haven't asked him how old he is yet, but I think he's in his mid-twenties."

"Oh? You like a man?" Jimin was okay with this, but he hoped Jungkook would be okay. He didn't want people at school to find out and tease Jungkook. The younger boy was very popular, but his popularity might vanish if people at school assumed he was gay."Do you and that man, uh..." Jimin didn't want to say this. It was weird for him. So he just made a circle with one hand and stuck the index finger of his other hand through it to indicate sex.

Jungkook turned bright red as he understood what Jimin was asking."No, no! We haven't done anything like that!" He swallowed a lump in his throat and used a hand to fan himself."Oh my god, Jimin-hyung. We've only seen each other a couple times. I went to a party at his company as his date. And when I left school during lunch, I went out to eat with him."

Jimin was amused by Jungkook's reaction to the sex question."Do you think you'll sleep with him?"

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders."I don't know. He told me that he wants to, but he won't pressure me if I don't want to."

"That's good. He sounds nice." Jimin found himself approving of Jungkook being with the older man, even though his approval was not needed."I just hope that man keeps being nice to you. I want you to be happy, Kookie."

Jungkook smiled softly at Jimin, glad to have his friend's support."Thanks, Hyung."


	7. Chapter 7

Jungkook couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to do intimate things with Jin. Since Jungkook had such high standards, he was still a virgin and hadn't even experienced his first kiss yet. He wanted to make sure he'd be giving his first time to the right person. Still, he couldn't help but think about it. When was he going to see Jin again? The older man was in complete control of when they would see each other. Jungkook wished he could have Jin's number, but the older man might not be interested in texting a teenager. Besides, they weren't actually dating, so they weren't going to text sweet things to each other. Though, maybe Jungkook would ask for Jin's number next time they would see each other.

Jungkook had gone straight home after his chat with Jimin and was now lying on his back on the beanbag chair in the center of his room, all sprawled out. He was staring up at the ceiling and trying to think of something to do. Out of boredom, he slipped a hand down and stuffed it into the front of his pants. Jungkook was not a typical horny teenager. He only touched himself out of boredom.

As Jungkook began to stroke himself, he did something he had never done before. He used his imagination to imagine he was being touched by someone else. He never did this before, never having someone to fantasize about. Now he had Jin in his mind. Soon, Jungkook unzipped his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear just enough to free his hardening dick. Was it wrong of him to imagine the older man touching him this way? Maybe. Maybe not. It didn't matter to him though. He just wouldn't tell anyone. No one had to know that he was masturbating while thinking of Jin.

Jungkook leaned his head back and bit his lip as he pumped his dick, keeping himself quiet. It would be super embarrassing if his mom or dad heard him. As he pumped his dick faster, he squeezed his eyes shut and held back a moan. Each time he did this, Jungkook found himself wanting more. It felt good. And who didn't like feeling good? So of course he liked this. Trembling a little, Jungkook shot his cum onto his hand and panted lightly. He reached out for a nearby shirt that was on the floor and used it to wipe the cum off of his hand. This made him seriously consider letting Jin do inappropriate things to him. The older man could make him feel good and pay him for it too. And Jungkook wouldn't think of himself as a slut for it because he would only do it with Jin. It might be nice to have a sugar daddy.

\---

It was a whole week before Jungkook saw Jin again. The older man's nice car was parked on the street Jungkook walked along to get home from school. Jin was standing by his car, his back leaned against it a bit."Jungkook." he spoke up when he saw the boy coming."Let's have a date."

Jungkook smiled at Jin and stepped over to him."Okay. I don't have any homework today, so I'm free all afternoon."

"That's good." Jin opened the passenger door for Jungkook and watched the boy get in and toss his backpack into the back seat. After closing the door, he stepped around and got into the driver's seat."Is there somewhere you would like to go?" he asked as they both buckled their seatbelts.

Jungkook shrugged a little."You're paying. You pick." he said with a bunny grin."I'll go wherever you want."

"The amusement park then." Jin started the engine and smiled as he drove.

"Really?!" Jungkook instantly became excited."I haven't been to the amusement park in a few years!"

Jin chuckled at Jungkook's childish excitement."Yes, really. I haven't been to the amusement park in a long time. I never have anyone to take with me. Now that I have you, we can go together." Jin really saw no point in going alone. It just wouldn't be any fun.

"Oh my god! I can't wait to get on some roller coasters!" Suddenly realizing how childish he was acting, Jungkook bit his lip and got quiet. His childish behavior might make Jin change his mind about paying him for dates.

Jin noticed how quiet Jungkook got so suddenly and smiled to himself."You can act childish, Jungkook. You are only seventeen, so I don't expect you to act mature all the time." He reached over and placed a hand on the boy's thigh, giving a small pat."I think your excitement is cute."

Jungkook was about to say something about the hand on his thigh, but he realized that Jin was not being a pervert. Nope. The older man was showing him some comfort."If you say so. I just don't want to be too childish."

"It's okay to be childish." Jin told him as he kept his eyes on the road."I can be childish sometimes too. It's nice to relax and have fun, forget about being an adult once in a while." He pulled his hand away from Jungkook's thigh and placed it back onto the steering wheel."Do you need to stop by your house before we go to the amusement park?"

Jungkook knew that he should stop by home, but he didn't want to. He would just send his mom a text soon."No. I'll just text my mom and let her know that I'm hanging with a friend."

"Alright. I just don't want you to get in any trouble." Jin felt a little fatherly toward Jungkook, wanting to make sure the boy stayed out of trouble and didn't do things that made him uncomfortable. Still, those fatherly feelings didn't cover up his growing desire to touch the boy intimately.

"Don't worry. I'll text her right now." Jungkook pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to his mom."Oh, um, Jin-hyung, can I have your number?" He expected the man to decline.

"Sure." Jin gave Jungkook a moment to open his contacts. Then, he told the boy his number."Send me a text, so I can save your number later."

"I'll send you a smiley face." Jungkook selected the smiling emoji and sent it to Jin. He soon heard the faint vibrate of Jin's phone in his pocket."So now you can text me when you want to meet up."

"Maybe you can send me some naughty pictures." Jin chuckled when Jungkook got quiet."Don't worry, kid. That can wait until you're more comfortable." He was looking forward to when he and Jungkook could take this further, but he wouldn't pressure him. Jin wanted to make sure Jungkook would be completely comfortable with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Jungkook was so excited as he walked around the amusement park with Jin."Oh, Jin-hyung, look!" He pointed to a large roller coaster."Can we go on that one? Please?"

Jin smiled and nodded."Yeah, of course." He loved how excited Jungkook was. The boy was just so cute.

Without putting any thought into his actions, Jungkook grabbed Jin's hand and pulled him along to the line for the roller coaster."I love roller coasters! Don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Roller coasters are very fun." Jin looked down at their hands, wondering if Jungkook was even thinking about what he was doing. Probably not. The kid seemed to be far too excited.

"I haven't been on a roller coaster in so long! I can't wait!" Jungkook completely forgot that he was still holding Jin's hand. All he could think about was getting on that roller coaster.

Jin fought back the urge to frown as he peered at their hands. He thought about Namjoon. Jin wanted to prove that he was over Namjoon, but he really needed to convince himself. Since he had always been such a confident person, full of self-esteem, it really broke him to be dumped. That knocked him down from his high horse and slapped reality into his face. He couldn't just keep being arrogant. He needed to take his confidence down a little. But first, he needed to recover from that breakup. Jin hoped Jungkook could help him recover. He had picked this boy at random, based on his appearance, but now he was liking what was inside. Jin hated being alone, so he hoped he could keep Jungkook, whether that be as a partner or a possession.

Jungkook was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited in line for the roller coaster. This excitement and anticipation was killing him."We're almost there, Jin-hyung!"

Jin wondered how they looked to other people. Did they look like a couple? He doubted that. Maybe people thought they were related. That would be weird. They had a bit of an age gap though. He hadn't told Jungkook his age yet, the thought slipping his mind. He hoped Jungkook wouldn't think he was too old.

"Jin-hyung?" Jungkook noticed how quiet Jin was."Is something wrong? You're being really quiet."

"No, nothing's wrong, Jungkook." Jin said as he smiled reassuringly."I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" Jungkook didn't know what could possibly distract Jin from the roller coaster in front of them.

Jin decided to be a little flirty."I was thinking about you." His felt his confidence lift a little as Jungkook's cheeks turned pink. This kid was good for his broken self-esteem. Flirting with Jungkook got him the reactions he wanted to boost his self-esteem back up."I was thinking that I should kiss you."

Jungkook felt his breath get caught in his throat. Should he let Jin kiss him? That would be okay, right?"Um, okay."

Jin really needed some confidence boosts, even though he wouldn't show that his confidence and self-esteem were greatly lowered by his breakup with Namjoon. Leaning in close to the blushing boy, Jin pecked his lips softly."You're lips are soft." he commented with a charming smile.

Jungkook felt his heart thump. That was his first kiss."I, um, use lip balm."

"Good. Keep them soft for me." Jin pecked the side of Jungkook's head next. He really liked how soft Jungkook's lips were. They were softer than Namjoon's lips, like kissing a silky rose petal."Oh, look. We're up next."

Jungkook broke out of his shy trance from that kiss and looked up at the roller coaster."Awesome!" He became so giddy once he saw that they were next. He watched the roller coaster zoom around the tracks and bounced with excitement.

Once it was their turn to get on the roller coaster, Jin was pulled along, and they both got into the very front of the roller coaster. They both got buckled in tightly and smiled at each other."It's nice to finally have someone to ride with."

"Yeah!" After all the other seats were filled with people, the ride started.

\---

Jungkook was having a blast. He and Jin got on several roller coasters. He was having the time of his life. After a while though, he hugged Jin's arm and leaned against him a little."Jin-hyung, I'm hungry." he complained.

Jin smiled and gently pat Jungkook's head."I am too. Let's get something to eat." He led Jungkook around, looking at all the food stands. On the way to a stand that served noodles and different types of chicken wings, Jin looked at his watch. No wonder Jungkook was hungry. It was way past dinnertime, nearly ten o'clock. He should take the boy home after eating. Jin bought them each a cup of noodles and some unsauced chicken wings. He also got them each a coke.

Jungkook sat with Jin at a small table near the stand and yawned quietly. He was so tired. He was normally in bed by this time. As they ate, he actually felt quite happy. This was the most fun he had in a long time."Jin-hyung."

"Hm?" Jin looked up from his food to see a very sleepy Jungkook smiling at him. That sight was adorable and made Jin want to hug the boy.

"Thanks for picking me. You could have easily picked someone else to take on dates, but I'm glad you chose me." Jungkook wanted Jin to know that he was having a good time."If you, um, want to do bad stuff, I think I'll be okay with that. You've been really good to me, so I think that would be okay."

Jin couldn't help but smile."You know, I am also glad that I picked you. You're proving yourself to be the perfect choice." His smile grew when Jungkook said that it was okay for him to do bad things."Alright then. I will try not to move too quickly for you. If I do anything you don't like, just let me know."

Jungkook smiled happily and nodded once."Okay." He resumed eating his food, knowing he should go home soon. His parents might be worried about him staying out so late.


	9. Chapter 9

Jin went straight home after he dropped Jungkook off. He was in quite a good mood. Spending time with Jungkook at the amusement park really helped his confidence and self-esteem. He loved the way Jungkook reacted to his flirting."That kid is such a cutie." He was quickly growing attached to Jungkook. He wondered if he could get Jungkook to become more intimate with him soon. The kid had already said that it would be okay, but Jin didn't want to move too fast and scare him off.

As he was getting undressed for bed, Jin heard his phone buzz. Checking it, he smiled at what he saw. It was a text from Jungkook, telling him to sleep well. That boy really was a sweet one. Jin felt lucky to have such a nice boy to pay for dates. Maybe more.

\---

Jungkook was still feeling a bit exhausted when he woke up in the morning. He had been so sleepy last night that he just passed out on his bed without even changing into his pajamas. But he had to get up now. He had to get ready for school. Getting out of bed, he gasped and nearly smacked himself in the forehead when he realized he had left his backpack in Jin's car last night.

Grabbing his phone, he sent a text to Jin to let him know. His textbooks for his first two classes were in his backpack. At least he didn't have any homework yesterday. As he was getting ready for school, he kept checking his phone for a response, but there was nothing. What if Jin was at work already? Or what if he was still asleep? Jungkook groaned and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Dear, where were you yesterday?" his mom asked when she saw him come into the kitchen."You came home awfully late."

Jungkook smiled at his mom."I was just hanging with a friend. We lost track of time."

"You missed dinner." His mom really didn't like the fact that he had gotten home so late.

"I know. I ate dinner with my friend." Jungkook checked his phone again and sighed when he saw that Jin still hadn't responded to his text."Anyway, I'm sorry for coming home so late. I was just having a lot of fun last night."

"It's okay. Just don't stay out that late on school nights anymore." This was a warning. If he was late again, his mom would probably ground him.

Jungkook grabbed a slice of bread and put it in the toaster."Okay, Mom." He really didn't want to get grounded.

"So who's the friend?" his mom asked with only slight curiosity."You haven't said a name yet, so I am assuming you weren't with Jimin or Taehyung."

Jungkook really didn't want to tell his mom about Jin, but maybe it would be okay. He didn't have to tell her everything."His name is Jin. He's pretty cool."

"I see." His mom didn't ask any more questions. She began to hum quietly to herself as she finished making breakfast.

Jungkook grabbed his toast once it was ready and frowned when he checked his phone again. What if Jin didn't bring his backpack? He wasn't going to have his books for class. He seated himself at the table when his mom set down a plate of eggs for him."Thanks, Mom." He ate his eggs quickly while taking bites of his toast.

"Jungkook, where's your backpack?" She just realized that he didn't have it because she wasn't distracted with cooking now.

Jungkook finished scarfing down his eggs and toast then stood."I forgot it with my friend. But don't worry. I texted him. He'll bring it for me." At least, he hoped so.

"Alright. Try not to forget it anymore." His mom really didn't want him to get in trouble at school for not having his books or homework.

"I won't." Jungkook put his plate in the sink, pecked his mom's cheek, then headed out of the house. As he walked along the sidewalk, he kept a hand in his pocket on his phone to make sure he would feel it vibrate if Jin texted him back. Jungkook didn't normally care if he got a little scolding from his teachers, but he knew Jin wouldn't like it if he got in trouble. When he reached the street where he usually met up with Jimin and Taehyung, Jungkook felt so relieved when he saw Jin's car. He hurried over and flashed a bunny smile at the handsome older man."I'm so glad to see you. I need my backpack."

Jin chuckled and reached into the back seat to grab Jungkook's backpack."Well, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because--"

"I know, I know. Education is important." Jungkook already knew what Jin was going to say. They both smiled at each other."Thanks for bringing it for me." He reached in through the passenger side window and grabbed his backpack as Jin held it over for him.

"No problem." Jin wanted to see if Jungkook was up for some business before school."Want to earn some cash before you head to school?"

Jungkook perked an eyebrow at the older man."That depends on what you want to do."

Jin lightly pat the passenger seat."Just get in here and make out with me a little." That would be enough to satisfy him for now.

Jungkook didn't know if this would be a good idea. His friends would be here in just a minute."We will have to go somewhere else. I don't want my friends to see us. They come this way to get to school too."

"We can do that. Hop in." Jin was quite pleased when Jungkook got into the car. He drove away from that street, finding an empty parking lot by a store that wasn't open this early. He parked the car and shut off the engine before taking off his seatbelt. Shifting in his seat, he got himself turned enough to face Jungkook."Would you like to do it up here, or would you feel more comfortable in the back seat?"

"Um, the back seat." Jungkook figured it would be better to get into the back seat. He and Jin both got out of the car then got into the back seat. He peered at the older man nervously, wondering how this was going to feel.

Jin could see that Jungkook was nervous. That made him look so cute. He gently brushed his fingers against the boy's cheek then leaned in close, connecting their lips so softly. He loved it when he felt Jungkook kiss him back. As their lips began to mesh together, he could easily tell that Jungkook was very inexperienced. How cute. Soon, he pulled away just slightly."Open your mouth, cutie. Our tongues shall dance together." When Jungkook's lips parted, Jin initiated a deeper kiss, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. Jin felt Jungkook's hesitation, so he used his own tongue to play with Jungkook's, encouraging him. That seemed to work. Their tongues began to wrestle playfully.

Jungkook didn't know what to do. This was new for him. But he was enjoying it. Jin tasted like coffee, but it wasn't bitter. There was a hint of caramel. It was a little weird mixed with the taste of eggs that lingered in his own mouth, but Jin didn't seem to mind. Jungkook felt like he was melting into this amazing kiss. It was wonderful. Maybe it was even turning him on a little.

Making a bold move, Jin placed a hand onto Jungkook's thigh and started to massage it gently. He only massaged it for a couple seconds then slipped his hand between the boy's legs. This was the point of paying someone for dates, to get to the good stuff quicker than actually relying on mutual feelings to build up the right moment.

Jungkook tensed up when he felt Jin's hand move onto his crotch. He broke that wonderful kiss and looked at the older man with a deep blush."Wh-what are you doing?"

Jin chuckled at Jungkook's innocent reaction."Do you not want me to touch you yet?" He leaned closer to whisper into Jungkook's ear."You'll get more money."

Jungkook gulped. He wanted more money. What teenager wouldn't want money? And this was turning him on. He could feel his body getting excited. Maybe he was more similar to other horny teenagers than he had originally thought."O-okay..." He turned his gaze away, feeling so embarrassed.

"I'll be gentle." Jin started rubbing Jungkook's crotch, watching the way the boy reacted. He could see the shyness and embarrassment. That actually made him smile. Innocent boys were the best. As he rubbed Jungkook's crotch, he latched his mouth onto his neck, nibbling and occasionally sucking. Jin listened as Jungkook's breaths became uneven. He could tell the boy was struggling to stay quiet."You can moan, cutie. I'll like it."

Jungkook didn't want to let himself moan. What if Jin thought he sounded funny? But when the older man rubbed his crotch rougher, a small moan slipped out. He felt the man smirk against his neck. Did Jin like that?"I-it feels good..."

"Good." Jin loved having such a cutie at his mercy. He loved the confidence it gave him. He moved his mouth down to Jungkook's collarbone, his free hand pulling down on the collar of the boy's shirt. Jin bit Jungkook's collarbone and heard a gasp-like moan. So he bit it again.

Jungkook could no longer think straight. Jin was making him feel really good. This was what he had imagined when he had masturbated before. Now it was really happening."J-Jin-hyung..."

"Yes, baby?" Jin unzipped Jungkook's pants and freed the boy's erection, wrapping his fingers around it.

"I-I like this..." Those words were shaky as Jungkook struggled to say them between his growing moans.

Jin loved how the boy was turning into a mess right now. Innocent boys became horny messes so easily."Want to come to my house this afternoon?" he asked as he pumped Jungkook's leaking dick."We can play."

Jungkook leaned his head back a little and let out a moan that was a bit louder than he had thought it would be."Y-yeah..."

Jin loved listening to Jungkook moan. He could feel Jungkook's erection throbbing in his hand as he gave it a squeeze."Are you ready to cum?"

Shyly, Jungkook nodded as he moaned again. He was ready to cum. He whimpered when Jin stopped pumping his dick. He wanted to reach down and finish it, but a new feeling gave him pleasure.

Jin scooted back then leaned down, taking Jungkook's dick into his mouth. He immediately started bobbing his head and sucking, using his tongue like a real pro. Jungkook's moans were like sweet music to his ears. Soon, the boy released into his mouth. Jin swallowed then looked up at Jungkook's pink face."You're such a cutie." He tried to peck Jungkook's lips, but he was stopped.

"Ew, ew, no." Jungkook was a little grossed out."You just had my...You just sucked my...Oh my god...We're not kissing after that..."

Jin couldn't help but laugh."You react so cutely to everything." He ruffled Jungkook's hair."Let's get you to school before I have sex with you right here. Don't want you to be late."

Jungkook whined as he zipped up his pants. He was so embarrassed, but he had really enjoyed it. Being late to school was definitely not something that worried him right now. How could he even think about school after what just happened?


	10. Chapter 10

"Where were you this morning, Kookie?" Taehyung asked during lunchtime. It was a bit hard to understand him because he had his mouth full.

Jimin rolled his eyes."You normally wait for us by that corner, but you weren't there this morning. We waited for you a few minutes, but you didn't show up."

Jungkook tried so hard not to blush as he thought about this morning."Sorry, guys. I forgot my backpack this morning, so I had to run back for it." He hated lying to his friends, but he couldn't possibly tell them the truth, could he?

"Kookie, what's that?" Taehyung swallowed his mouthful of food then moved around the table to get next to Jungkook.

"What's what?" Jungkook had no idea what his friend was talking about.

Jimin didn't notice anything different with Jungkook, so he watched curiously."Tae, what is it?"

Taehyung lightly poked the side of Jungkook's neck."You have a hickey!"

"Tae-hyung! Shh!" Jungkook put a finger to his lips to try to get Taehyung to quiet down. It would cause problems if other kids heard that.

"Kookie, who gave you this hickey?" Taehyung tried to keep himself quiet, but he was so excited."Do you finally have a girlfriend?"

"No, Tae-hyung. I don't have a girlfriend." Jungkook moved a hand up to cover the side of his neck."You don't need to know who did this. It's none of your business."

Jimin reached across Jungkook to give Taehyung a small push."Leave him alone, Tae. It's his business. If he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to."

Taehyung made a hurt expression."But we're friends. Why do you guys keep secrets from me?" He was getting suspicious."Are you the one who made that hickey, Jiminie?"

"What? No." Jimin didn't know what was causing Taehyung to act this way. It was certainly weird."Kookie just doesn't have to tell us who made it."

"But why not?" Taehyung just didn't like the fact that his best friends didn't seem to trust him.

Jungkook let out a heavy sigh."Tae-hyung, it would need to remain a secret, and we all know that you're very bad at keeping secrets."

"But I feel so left out." Taehyung whined childishly."Please just tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Being at a loss for how to make Taehyung stop whining, Jungkook gave in."Fine, but you have to keep this a secret. No one else can know."

"Okay." Taehyung was so curious as Jungkook leaned close and whispered into his ear. His eyes widened as he heard his friend's secret."What?! Are you serious?!"

Jungkook quickly put a hand over Taehyung's mouth."Yes, I'm serious. Now be quiet. No one can ever know about this."

"Please keep this a secret for our Kookie's sake, Tae." Jimin pleaded."You know what this could do to him."

Taehyung nodded, unable to verbally answer while Jungkook was covering his mouth. He would do his best to not let anyone know about this. He felt relieved when Jungkook's hand moved away from his mouth."Kookie, are you and that guy serious?" he wondered quietly, not wanting kids at other tables to hear him.

Jungkook bit his lower lip and shook his head."No, not really." He didn't know what to tell his friends about this."We're seeing each other, but it's not that serious. We can end it whenever we want."

Taehyung was worried about his younger friend."But what if that guy is just using you? What if you get hurt?"

"It's fine, Tae-hyung." Jungkook knew he was being used. He and Jin were just using each other. But it wasn't bad."He's really nice to me, so it's fine."

Jimin lightly placed a hand on Jungkook's shoulder."Just be careful, Kookie. Tae and I don't want you to get hurt or end up in a bad situation."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine." Jungkook didn't think anything bad would come from him being with Jin.

\---

After school, Jungkook waited on the sidewalk for Jin. He had already split up from Jimin and Taehyung. As he waited, he wondered what all was going to happen at Jin's house. Were they really going to have sex? Was he ready for that? Jungkook was so nervous, but Jin had made him feel so good this morning. After about ten minutes, he smiled when he saw Jin's car coming.

Jin spotted Jungkook and pulled over for him."Hop in, cutie." He watched Jungkook get into the car and toss his backpack into the back seat.

"Hey, Jin-hyung." Jungkook buckled his seatbelt and lightly tapped his fingers on his lap.

"So I was thinking we could have some fun when we get to my house." Jin stated as he drove to his house."I have a big pool. We can swim for a bit."

"Oh, I love swimming!" That lifted Jungkook's spirits but only for a moment."But I don't have my swim trunks with me."

Jin chuckled at that."You won't need them. It'll be just us."

"You mean, we're going to swim naked?" Jungkook blushed at the thought. Sure, Jin had seen his dick this morning and even had it in his mouth, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. And Jungkook was shy about seeing Jin naked.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Jin didn't think this was a big deal. He figured Jungkook knew what he had agreed to when he said he would go to Jin's house.

Jungkook shook his head a little, even though Jin was looking at the road."Um, no." He bit his lower lip and felt nervous the whole way to Jin's house. And damn, his house was huge. Jungkook looked at the house with wide eyes."This is where you live? Awesome!"

Jin parked his car then shut off the engine. Getting out, he stepped around and opened the passenger door."Do you like it?"

Jungkook was amazed. He got out of the car and nodded."Yeah." He felt his heart thumping as Jin grabbed his hand and led him to the front door.

Jin unlocked the door then stepped inside with Jungkook."The pool is out back. Don't worry though. No one will see us." He gave Jungkook's hand a small tug and led him through the house. When they reached the back door, he opened it to reveal a large yard that was well-kempt. The pool was in the middle of the yard, and it was pretty big.

"Wow!" Jungkook was definitely impressed. He stepped over to the edge of the pool with Jin and looked at the clean water. The pool must have been filled very recently.

Jin released Jungkook's hand and proceeded to undress himself."Get undressed, Jungkook. You don't want to get your clothes all wet."

Jungkook blushed and turned his gaze away from Jin as he started taking of his clothes. This was so embarrassing. Never before had he thought that he would be stripping outside with another man. Once he was down to just his underwear, he heard a splash. He looked at Jin, seeing that the man was already naked and had jumped into the pool. His face flared bright red when Jin looked up at him. Shyly, Jungkook removed his underwear and got into the pool.

"Doesn't the water feel great?" Jin could see how nervous Jungkook was. He loved it.

"Uh, yeah, it does." Jungkook tried not to be so nervous, but that was difficult.

Jin smirked as he peered at Jungkook."I see that I left a couple marks on you this morning." He moved closer to the boy and gently touched the hickey on his neck. Then, he trailed his fingers down to where he had bitten his collarbone. There was a very light bite mark.

"My friends saw the hickey." Jungkook said as he turned his gaze to the side."That was embarrassing."

Jin got closer to Jungkook and reached his hands past him, placing them on the edge of the pool to trap Jungkook."Should I make marks elsewhere?" He leaned in close and licked a line up the center of Jungkook's throat.

Jungkook was excited by this. He loved it whenever Jin got close like this, despite how shy he felt."Mark me wherever you want."

Jin smirked and gently nibbled on Jungkook's throat before moving to the side of his neck."I've been waiting all day to have you." Jin had made himself quite aroused this morning by pleasing Jungkook, but he had managed to wait until now. But he couldn't wait any longer.

Jungkook blushed deeply as Jin pressed closer to him, feeling the older man's dick poking his lower region. It was obvious that Jin was fully hard. Jungkook bit his lip as he let Jin do as he pleased. He felt Jin kiss down his neck then along his shoulder where he gently bit the skin.

Jin moved his hands off the pool edge and slipped them around to Jungkook's back. He touched that smooth back a little before sliding his hands under the water to touch the boy's hips. Then, his hands made their way to the boy's butt, gripping it playfully. A smirk came over his lips when he heard a tiny sound emit from Jungkook.

This was all new for Jungkook. He didn't know if it was okay for him to be allowing this to happen, but it felt good. He wanted to feel more. He moved his hands up onto Jin's broad shoulders then slipped one up onto the back of Jin's head, touching his soft hair.

Jin moved his hands further down and gripped the backs of Jungkook's thighs, lifting them. He pressed Jungkook to the edge of the pool and began to grind against him, their crotches rubbing together. Jin was fully hard, and he could feel that Jungkook was starting to get hard as well."Jungkook." Jin moved a hand to Jungkook's butt and poked at his hole a little."This is going to be uncomfortable at first, but it will feel good once you get used to it."

Jungkook was getting really turned on."Just do it, Jin-hyung." He immediately felt discomfort when one of the man's fingers pushed inside of him.

Jin knew he should do something to distract Jungkook from the discomfort. So he gave the boy's lips a teasing lick before kissing him. As their lips meshed together, Jin slid his finger in and out of the boy. Soon enough, he pushed in a second finger. He nipped at Jungkook's lower lip and felt pleased when those soft lips parted for him. He slipped his tongue inside, initiating a tongue battle.

Jungkook wasn't even paying attention to the fingers inside of him. He couldn't. He was too focused on this amazing kiss. But he felt the discomfort when a third finger pushed inside of him. He gasped quietly into the kiss.

Jin heard that gasp and halted his movements. He didn't want to hurt the boy. He waited a moment before beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of Jungkook. He heard a couple more sounds of discomfort into their kiss, but he soon heard what sounded like a tiny moan. Jin broke their kiss and focused more on stretching Jungkook.

When the kiss was broken, Jungkook leaned his head back a little. He was starting to feel pleasure from this. It felt like it didn't last long enough though. He whimpered when Jin pulled his fingers out."J-Jin-hyung..."

Jin looked at Jungkook's blushing face and seemed to be hit with a realization. Was he really going to have sex with someone so young? Was he that desperate? Feeling disappointed in himself for lusting after a teenager, Jin pulled away from Jungkook."We can't do this."

Jungkook was shocked."What..?" He had been ready. He wanted to have sex with Jin, but it was over already."Why not..?"

Jin sighed and lowered his gaze a little."You're just a kid. I shouldn't desire you like this."

Jungkook felt so humiliated."I'm not a kid!"

"You're only seventeen, Jungkook." Jin ran a hand over his hair."I'm twenty-six. I'm nine years older than you." He felt so ashamed of himself."This shouldn't happen."

Jungkook's humiliation and embarrassment manifested in the form of false anger."You jerk! I was ready! I wanted to have sex with you!" Jungkook got out of the pool and grabbed his clothes."This was a mistake! Apparently, you can't think of me as anything but a kid!" He hastily pulled his clothes on as Jin did nothing to stop him. Jungkook finished getting dressed and grabbed Jin's clothes. Out of a fit of false anger, he threw the man's clothes into the pool."I'm going home!"

Jin knew Jungkook had every right to be mad at him. He had led him on then let him down. It was unfair of him to do that. But Jin didn't know if he could live with himself after using a teenager. At first, he had thought it would be okay. Nothing would be wrong with it. But once they got to the deed, he just couldn't do it. Jin didn't want to taint the cute boy. He didn't want to ruin what the boy had left of his innocence and teenage years. So Jin did nothing to stop Jungkook from leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Jungkook had retrieved his backpack from Jin's car before leaving the man's property. He had it on his back with his hands tightly gripping the straps. He felt like crap. As he walked along, he kicked a few rocks and wondered how long it would take him to get home from here. Jin's house was on the complete opposite side of the city from Jungkook's home. It might take him a couple hours to walk all the way home. Still, there was no way he wanted Jin to drive him home after what just happened. Jungkook spit onto the ground and cursed under his breath. He was filled with a mixture of emotions. He was embarrassed, humiliated, angry, but he was also a little relieved. Why was he relieved? Was it because part of him had not been fully ready to lose his virginity? Maybe he wanted his first time to be with someone who actually loved him. As Jungkook walked along with a deep frown on his face, he heard a car slow down beside him. Thinking it was Jin, he didn't even look.

"Jungkook?" That was not Jin's voice."That's your name, right?"

Jungkook turned his head to look at the driver. It was Hoseok. Jungkook remembered him from the company party."Uh, yeah. Hi?" He wasn't really sure of how he should interact with Hoseok.

Hoseok stopped his car and perked an eyebrow at the boy."You need a ride?"

Jungkook didn't know if this was a good idea. Being around Hoseok like this could blow the cover on Jin's lie of having a new boyfriend. Hoseok would know that Jungkook was younger than Jin had made everyone think. Hell, why should Jungkook care about that now?"Yeah, if it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all. Get in." Hoseok smiled brightly at Jungkook and watched the boy make his way around to the passenger side. Once Jungkook got into the car, he eyed the backpack, which had been moved onto Jungkook's lap."So, uh, what's with the backpack?"

Jungkook decided to tell the truth. He was sick of lying. He had been dishonest for Jin, but he didn't want to do that anymore."It's mine. For school."

Hoseok made a small hum."I see. You're just a kid."

"Yeah..." Jungkook lowered his gaze."Just a kid..." He was tired of no one seeing him as an adult. He was almost eighteen. But everyone just kept calling him a kid.

"You okay?" Hoseok could hear in Jungkook's tone that something was bothering him.

"No..." Jungkook leaned his head against the window and sighed heavily."Will you just drive?"

Hoseok started driving, wondering what was wrong with Jungkook."Are you really dating Jin-hyung?" It was hard to believe that some school kid would be dating Jin.

Jungkook felt himself falling apart, but he didn't even know why."No..." He had known that there was nothing between him and Jin. There were no emotions connecting them. He just wanted the money, and Jin just wanted to use him. That was all it was. Right?

"Okay, I see." Hoseok was putting two and two together."Jin-hyung paid you, didn't he?"

"Yeah..." Jungkook felt like shit. He shouldn't be telling Hoseok about this, but it wasn't his problem anymore. It was Jin's problem. Jin had created the lie and got Jungkook to live in it. But Jungkook didn't want to live in it.

Hoseok sighed."Jin-hyung is always using people. He thinks money can get him everything he wants. I pity him, really." He felt bad for Jin because of the way he was."Jin-hyung comes from a rich family. I guess he has always gotten his way. Whenever he doesn't get what he wants, he pays any amount to get it. I guess he thinks money solves all problems."

Jungkook just made a small 'hmph' in response. Even he knew that money didn't solve everything.

"You know, that's why Namjoon left him." Hoseok stated."Whenever he and Jin-hyung had a fight, Jin-hyung would just buy him gifts and hope that the fight would just go away. He doesn't actually know how to resolve fights or properly apologize when he's wrong."

Jungkook felt like crying, and he assumed it was because of his mixed emotions, mainly the humiliation and anger. He was so frustrated at how things had turned out."I wanted him to see me as an adult..."

"Hm?" Hoseok quickly glanced at Jungkook before returning his gaze to the road.

"I don't want to be viewed as a kid anymore...I want to be an adult..." Jungkook was tired of being treated like a kid. He hated it.

Hoseok understood but didn't agree."You should enjoy being a kid while you can." he said with a soft smile."Once you become an adult, you'll have lots of responsibilities. You'll need to get a job, pay bills, handle all sorts of grownup things. You should enjoy the time you have right now to just be a kid."

Jungkook groaned quietly."I just wish I could make big decisions on my own without people calling me a kid and saying I can't do it."

"I understand. Trust me, I do." Hoseok tapped the screen of his GPS and quietly cleared his throat."But you shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up. Just have fun while you can." He tapped an option on his GPS."Type your address into the GPS."

Jungkook looked at the GPS for a moment then typed in his address."You know, you're really nice, Hyung."

"I try to be." Hoseok always wanted to be a nice person. It could be hard sometimes though when dealing with difficult people."You seem like a really good kid, Jungkook. Don't let yourself fall in with the wrong people." He really didn't want someone like Jungkook to be tainted by someone who would make him a bad person. Hoseok just hoped Jungkook would remain a good person.


	12. Chapter 12

Jungkook was in a low mood for the next couple weeks. He tried to forget about Jin by going on dates. He got Taehyung to hook him up with Jisoo, deciding that it didn't really matter who he dated. On their dates, they went wherever Jisoo wanted, and Jungkook just pretended to listen as she talked constantly. He figured this must have been what it was like for Jin. The older man had taken him out while he had talked about things that most likely didn't interest Jin. Jungkook thought Jin was probably relieved to not be around him anymore. For two weeks, he got no calls or texts from the older man. Jin never drove by that street to see him when he would be walking to and from school.

"Earth to Jungkook." Jisoo said, sounding annoyed. She waved her hand in front of Jungkook's face."You're the one who asked me to be your girlfriend. You could at least pay attention to me for once."

"Sorry, Noona." Jungkook sighed and wished he could just go home and lay in bed."I'm just not myself lately."

"Yeah, I can tell." Jisoo was glad to have a good-looking boyfriend, but she wished Jungkook would pay attention to her. She was desperate for Jungkook to be interested in her. If she could remain his girlfriend, she would probably become the most popular girl in school."How about we go to my house?" she suggested.

Jungkook let his gaze shift around the interior of the mall."Why? You said you wanted to shop."

Jisoo moved in front of Jungkook and batted her lashes at him."You don't seem to be into this. So we can go to my house for more fun." She swayed her body from side to side gently."My parents won't be home until late. We can do anything."

Jungkook was still only halfway paying attention to Jisoo."Like what?"

Jisoo leaned up on her toes to whisper into Jungkook's ear."We can have sex."

"Okay." Jungkook knew he shouldn't do this, but he couldn't really care right now. He was feeling low, so he needed something to lift his spirits back up.

Jisoo was happy that something finally seemed to interest Jungkook. They walked out of the mall together and headed toward her house. On their way, Jisoo kept a grip on Jungkook's hand, wanting to keep him by her side. She wanted everyone to know that Jungkook was her boyfriend.

\---

Jin was at a loss for what he should do. He wanted to apologize to Jungkook, but he didn't really know how to do that. For two weeks, he thought about it. He wished he could just call or text the boy, but his phone had gotten ruined when Jungkook had thrown his clothes into the pool. Sure, he got a new phone, but he didn't know Jungkook's number. He hadn't even tried to memorize it. Now he wished he had. He groaned to himself as he was working at his desk in his father's company. He was in his office, trying so hard to concentrate on his work.

"Jin-hyung, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hoseok asked as he entered Jin's office.

Jin didn't even look at Hoseok. He didn't like him very much because of his relationship with Namjoon."Is it work-related?"

"Sorta." Hoseok closed the office door and stepped closer, seating himself in one of the two chairs in front of Jin's desk."So can we talk?"

"Well, you've already made yourself comfortable." Jin set down the papers he had been reviewing then eyed Hoseok."What is it?"

Hoseok decided to get straight to the point."You're really distracted lately, and it's affecting your work. Everyone has noticed."

"Yes, I am distracted, but it'll be fine." Jin didn't see how this was Hoseok's concern.

"Can I offer you some advice?" Hoseok hoped Jin would listen to him.

Jin sighed and placed his hands on his desk, folding them together."What is your advice?" He thought Hoseok was going to tell him how to forget his distraction.

"Buy some flowers." Hoseok knew that money couldn't solve everything, but flowers were good for apologies.

"Flowers?" Jin didn't understand."Why do I need flowers?"

Hoseok had such a sincere expression on his handsome face."To apologize to Jungkook." He saw Jin's eyes widen a little."I don't really know what happened between you two, but he was pretty upset the last time I saw him. And don't worry, I haven't told anyone the truth."

"Wh-what truth?" Jin tried to play dumb, but it didn't really work.

"That he's a school kid, and you paid him to be your date." Hoseok placed his hands lightly on his lap as he spoke."Considering where he was the last time I saw him, I assume he had been leaving your house. He looked mad, but I think he was hurt. You need to apologize to him."

Jin didn't know if he wanted to take advice from Hoseok, but he did know that he needed to apologize to Jungkook."What am I supposed to do? Things were going too far between us." He leaned back a little in his chair."He's just a kid, and I...almost had sex with him."

"I see. But you both wanted it, right? Is he legal?" Hoseok really needed more facts.

Jin turned his head a little to the side."Yes, we both wanted it. And yes, he's legal. But he's still so young. I didn't want to ruin him."

"But if you both wanted it, how would it ruin him?" Hoseok wasn't sure if he understood this.

"We weren't an actual couple. I was going to pay him for the sex. We were just using each other." Jin felt so guilty for that. He knew he shouldn't have used a teenager."And now I like him." Jin groaned quietly."There must be something wrong with me. I shouldn't want to be with a teenager."

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders a little."I see nothing wrong with it. If you two like each other, and he's legal, you two can be together."

"I don't know if he even likes me, Hoseok. He just wanted the money." Jin wasn't really sure about that.

"Just try it." Hoseok really wanted to encourage Jin. Even though they didn't usually get along, he wanted Jin to learn how to stop using money for all his problems. Maybe Jungkook could be a good influence for that.

"Fine. I'll try." Jin stood from his chair and rubbed his temples a little."Now get out of my office. I need to go out."

Hoseok stood as well and smiled at Jin."Get him some peach blossoms." he said before leaving the office.

Jin didn't understand, but he didn't question it. He left the company building and headed to the nearest flower shop, getting a bouquet of peach blossoms. They were pretty. He hoped Jungkook would like them. Getting back into his car, he started driving toward Jungkook's house, but he didn't make it there. Jin saw something that disheartened him. He saw Jungkook holding a girl's hand, the same girl he had seen him with at the mall before. But Jungkook had said they weren't dating. Jin watched Jungkook and the girl go into a house that definitely wasn't Jungkook's house. Jin threw the bouquet out the window and cursed at himself for taking Hoseok's advice. He drove off, wishing he could just forget about Jungkook.

\---

It didn't take more than a couple days for Jungkook to become the topic of the school's new gossip. It all came from Jisoo. No, he hadn't slept with her. It was worse than that. Jisoo broke up with him and just had to tell everyone she knew that Jungkook couldn't get it up for her. She called him defective and told everyone that he didn't date anyone before because of his impotence. Jungkook felt like shit. Why did he try to have sex with a girl he didn't even like? Why couldn't he get it up for her?


	13. Chapter 13

"So is it true?" Taehyung asked curiously as he was walking together with Jimin and Jungkook."Did you really try to sleep with Jisoo?"

Jungkook looked down in shame."Yeah. The key word is try. I just...I couldn't do it." He felt like Jisoo was right about him. Maybe he was defective.

Jimin pinched the fabric of Jungkook's sleeve between two fingers."Kookie, it's okay." He really wanted to comfort his friend."There's nothing wrong with not being able to get it up with someone you're not attracted to."

Taehyung looked at Jungkook with concern."I know I shouldn't ask this, but could you get it up with that guy?"

Jungkook didn't want to talk about this. Why were they discussing his dick like it was completely normal?"Yeah." Jungkook stopped walking and let out a heavy sigh."Guys, I don't know what to do. Everyone at school is making fun of me now. Jisoo-noona broke up with me. And Jin-hyung doesn't want me either. What am I supposed to do now?"

Jimin glanced at Taehyung then smiled softly at Jungkook."We'll handle the people at school for you. And just forget about Jisoo. We know you didn't like her anyway."

"What about Jin-hyung?" Jungkook didn't know what to do. He wanted to see Jin again, but he didn't know if he should.

"I think you need to go to him." Taehyung stated simply."You clearly like him. Let him know that."

"But that isn't a smart thing to do." Jungkook whined, feeling frustrated with his mind's lack of a solution.

"Well, stop trying to think of the smart thing to do." Jimin really wanted Jungkook to try to get what he wanted."You need to stop thinking with just your brain and--"

"Start thinking with your penis." Taehyung interrupted. When both friends looked at him oddly, he shrugged."What?"

Jimin shook his head in shame."I can't believe you just said that."

Taehyung's mouth formed a boxy grin."Kookie, your penis is telling you that you like that guy. You need to go to him."

Jimin reached over and smacked Taehyung's arm."Tae, shut up. Kookie needs better advice than just 'follow your penis,' don't you think?"

Taehyung placed his hands on his hips."And what would your advice be? Follow your heart?" he questioned mockingly.

"That's better than telling him to follow his penis." Jimin argued. He was so ashamed to be friends with Taehyung sometimes, but he wouldn't trade him for anything."Kookie, please don't think with your penis. Don't be like Tae."

Jungkook rubbed his face with both hands as he would often do whenever he couldn't make sense of why he hung out with these weird boys."I'm not going to follow my penis. Oh my god, guys."

Jimin gave Taehyung a stern gaze."See, Tae? He's too smart to follow his penis." He hoped Taehyung could stop being such a bad influence. The things he said were often inappropriate or just weird."Seriously, why does Jennie put up with you?"

"Because I'm cute." There was no hesitation in Taehyung's answer.

"Well, yeah, you are..." Jimin grumbled under his breath."Super cute..."

"What?" Taehyung leaned in closer to Jimin, feeling curious about what his friend was mumbling."You know we can't hear you when you talk like that."

"It's nothing." Jimin made a small wave of his hand to dismiss that."Anyway, Kookie, you need to see that guy and tell him exactly how you feel. If he can't handle that, you can move on. If he likes you back, you guys can be together."

Jungkook didn't know if he could deal with that."But it won't work." He felt like this was hopeless."Jin-hyung is twenty-six, and I'm just a kid."

Taehyung flicked Jungkook's forehead, earning a small whine."So what? You may only be seventeen, Kookie, but you're really smart and mature."

"This time, Tae is right." Jimin gently pushed a strand of hair away from Jungkook's face."Kookie, we love you, and we know that you really like that guy. We want you to be happy. So please just try."

Jungkook looked at Jimin then Taehyung and could see how much they cared. They could be so goofy and childish, but it was easy to see in their expressions that they truly were concerned."I love you guys." Jungkook felt a smile come over his lips."I'll try. I'll tell Jin-hyung how I feel."

"That's our Kookie." Jimin smiled happily."Tell your man that you like him."

Taehyung fist pumped the air."Believe in your penis." That earned him a smack in the arm from Jimin.

Jungkook lightly laughed then took a step away from his friends."I'm going to see Jin-hyung right now. I can't get to his house, but I know where he works. Bye, guys."

"Good luck, Kookie!" Jimin called out as Jungkook started running along the sidewalk. Then, he turned to face Taehyung."So, uh...Do you follow your penis?"

Taehyung chuckled and shook his head."Nah. As much as I love my penis, he has some very bad ideas sometimes."

Jimin perked an eyebrow."How bad?"

"Trust me. It's best that I don't tell you." If Taehyung let his dick make decisions for him, he would have tackled Jimin a long time ago. He couldn't do that to his best friend.

"Whatever you say." Jimin sighed softly."I guess we both don't follow our own advice because I don't follow my heart." If Jimin followed his heart, he would kiss Taehyung right now. And he couldn't do that with his best friend. No matter how cute he was.

Taehyung playfully ruffled Jimin's hair."Let's go to my house and play some games!"

Jimin grinned and nodded."Okay!" They both walked happily toward Taehyung's house while silently hoping everything would go well for Jungkook.


	14. Chapter 14

Jungkook made his way along different streets, barely knowing where he was going. He had only been to the company where Jin worked once. So he only remembered most of the way to get there. As he hurried around, he tried to remember the rest of the way. He wasn't even thinking about what would happen if he just burst in there with his backpack, wearing his regular clothes. Anyone would know that he was a teenager, not a twenty-one-year-old, like Jin had told everyone at the party. Still, that wouldn't stop him.

Jungkook just really needed to see Jin. He really needed to tell the man how he felt. He needed to know if Jin could ever like him in return. When he finally found the right building, he rushed inside, earning strange looks from the receptionist at the front desk. Security quickly surrounded him."Kid, you can't just burst into an office." one of the security guards spoke sternly."This is no place for school kids."

"It's alright, guys. He's with me." Hoseok stepped over to Jungkook and the security guards."Really, guys. Back off."

The security guards sighed and walked away. Jungkook felt so relieved that Hoseok had spoken up for him."Thanks, Hyung."

Hoseok gently pat Jungkook's shoulder."Good thing I was here. Those guys would have thrown you out." he said with a bright smile."You here to see Jin-hyung?"

"Yeah." Who else would he be here to see? He almost asked that, but he didn't want to be sarcastic toward the man who just assisted him.

The receptionist perked an eyebrow at Jungkook from where he was seated at his desk."Who's the kid?" he asked curiously, clearly confused.

Hoseok made a small wave with his hand."No one, Yoongi-hyung. Go back to sleep."

Yoongi grumbled and laid his head down on his desk. No one cared that he often slept at work because he always miraculously got all of his work done. He answered every call and kept notes on everything. He always knew what was going on company-wise. He just didn't care about anyone's personal life.

Jungkook chuckled as the receptionist really was going to sleep."Anyway, where is Jin-hyung?"

"He's in his office on the seventeenth floor." Hoseok answered."He'll be so glad to see you."

Jungkook became confused."What makes you say that?"

Hoseok tilted his head a little to the side."Didn't Jin-hyung go to see you a few days ago? I told him to see you and give you flowers."

"No, he didn't." Jungkook didn't know what to think of this. Why would Hoseok tell Jin to give him flowers?"I need to see him. Like, right now."

Hoseok turned and pointed toward a hall."I'm sure you already know that the elevator is halfway down that hall. Take it up to the seventeenth floor. Jin-hyung's office is at the end of the right hall."

"Thanks, Hyung." Jungkook hurried away, going straight to the elevator. He anxiously tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator. Once he was in it, more anxious foot-tapping ensued."Come on, you slow box." Jungkook grumbled under his breath. His eyes were glued to the numbers above the doors, watching each number light up to show which floor he was passing."Come on, come on." When he was passing floor fifteen, he started to worry. What if he shouldn't do this? What if this was a bad idea? Should he back out? He could take the elevator back down to the first floor and leave. Jin wouldn't even know he was here. Jungkook was snapped out of his thoughts by the 'ding' that signified that he had reached the seventeenth floor.

Jin was busily working at his desk. He was reviewing important documents and signing papers that needed his oh-so-important signature. Being so busy, he didn't even look up when his office door was opened."If that is you, Hoseok, I'm not in the mood for your advice." He didn't want Hoseok's advice after seeing Jungkook with a girl.

"Should I come back later then?" Jungkook asked as he closed the office door.

Jin froze. That voice was Jungkook's. Why was Jungkook in his office? He lifted his gaze and dropped his pen."What are you doing here?" He didn't understand. Wasn't Jungkook mad at him? Didn't the boy have a girlfriend?

Jungkook nervously stepped over to Jin's desk, standing in front of it."I really needed to see you. I have to tell you."

"You have to tell me what?" Jin assumed he was about to face full-on rejection."That you have a girlfriend? That you've moved on? That I'm a despicable old man who should feel ashamed for desiring a teenager?"

Jungkook stepped around the desk and grabbed a fistful of Jin's shirt collar."Shut up." He leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Jin was most definitely surprised. His mind couldn't figure this out. He had humiliated Jungkook by backing out at the last moment before they could have sex. The boy had gotten so mad at him. So why was Jungkook kissing him now? Jin broke the kiss and rolled his chair back a little."What do you think you're doing?"

Jungkook placed himself onto Jin's lap with his legs on either side of the man."I'm following my friend's advice."

Jin's heart pounded when Jungkook's lips brushed against his neck."What was your friend's advice?"

Jungkook kissed Jin's neck tenderly."He told me to follow my penis."

That made Jin chuckle."Follow your penis? What kind of advice is that?"

"The kind of advice that will get you laid. So shut up." Jungkook didn't know what came over him, but he really wanted to get intimate now. He wanted Jin. Maybe this was what happened when deciding to follow directions from his dick.

Jin could practically feel the sexual desire dripping from every pore in Jungkook's body. He wanted to do this. He really did, but..."No."

"What?" Jungkook pulled back a little to peer at Jin's handsome face."You don't want to? Or you just don't want me?"

"Jungkook..." Jin sighed when the boy got off of his lap.

Now Jungkook just felt stupid. He never should have listened to his friends. He should have listened to his brain. This was a dumb idea."Forget it. I know I'm just a kid to you."

Jin's eyes widened when Jungkook headed for the door."No, wait!" He quickly got up and grabbed Jungkook's wrist."I didn't mean that. I meant...not yet."

Jungkook looked at Jin and didn't know what to think."What do you mean?"

Jin smiled softly, hoping Jungkook would give him the chance he wanted."Let me take you on some dates first."

"We've been on a couple dates." Jungkook pulled his wrist out of Jin's grasp.

"I mean real dates, Jungkook." Jin leaned in and pecked the boy's cheek."Let's be boyfriends."

A rush of heat took over Jungkook's cheeks."Wait, really? You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do." Jin wanted to give this a shot. He wanted to try a real relationship again.

Jungkook threw his arms around Jin, hugging him tightly."Okay. We're boyfriends."

Jin wrapped his arms around Jungkook to hug him back. He was so happy. But this moment was not perfect. A chuckle from outside the door put a thorn in the side of this happy moment."Hoseok, go away." Jin said with a warning tone.


	15. Chapter 15

Jungkook could hardly believe this was happening. He was actually going on a date with Jin. He had thought that this would never happen. But Jin was really his boyfriend now. Still, there were some things that needed to be worked out. Jin didn't want to admit the truth about Jungkook to the people at his company. And Jungkook was very hesitant to tell his parents about Jin. He was sure that they would not accept their relationship.

Jin noticed that Jungkook seemed to be thinking about some things, so he reached over and lightly ruffled his hair."Relax, kid. How are we supposed to enjoy this date if you're stuck in your thoughts the whole time?"

Jungkook looked up at Jin and sighed softly."Sorry, Hyung." He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He and Jin were currently waiting in line to buy tickets at the theater.

"Don't apologize. It's okay." Jin wanted to make Jungkook smile, so he gently grabbed the boy's hand, interlacing their fingers together."You were so confident earlier in my office. Where did that confidence go?"

Jungkook smiled shyly as his hand was held."That was different."

"How so?" Jin asked, perking an eyebrow."You were willing to have sex in my office, but now you're getting really shy when all we're doing is having a nice date."

"Well, we were alone in your office." Jungkook turned his gaze to the side as he blushed."Now we're in public. Anyone could see us together." He was really worried about someone from his school seeing him. That would just add to the rumors."I just hope no one I know sees me."

"Why?" Jin wanted to know everything that was making Jungkook uneasy.

"Well, things aren't so good for me at school right now." Jungkook sighed."I'll tell you about it later."

Jin made a small shrug."Okay. I'll wait until you want to tell me." He wanted to try to be patient with Jungkook. He didn't want to pressure him to talk about things.

When they got up to the counter, Jungkook was a little disappointed when Jin released his hand. He watched the handsome man pay for their tickets, not even paying attention to what movie they were going to watch. He pointed toward the concession counter."Can we get some popcorn?" he asked with a bunny grin.

Jin loved that adorable grin."Of course. They also have candy. You want some?"

Jungkook shook his head."No, just some popcorn." He didn't want to eat too many snacks.

"Okay. Let's get a large popcorn and share." Jin led Jungkook to the concession counter and bought them a large popcorn and drinks. Then, he walked with Jungkook into the correct theater.

Jungkook held his drink and the popcorn, following close to Jin."Can we sit in the back?" He really didn't want to take the chance of someone recognizing him. It would make things worse for him if a kid from his school saw him with Jin. That would just add to the rumors going around about him.

"Sure." Jin didn't really care where they sat, so he was fine with sitting in the back. They went up to the back row and chose a couple seats, sitting."Do you want to hold the popcorn? Or should I?"

"I want to hold it." Jungkook placed the popcorn on his lap and put his drink in the cup holder that was designed in the armrest of the seat."So what is this movie supposed to be about anyway?"

Jin just shrugged a little."I honestly don't know. It's supposedly really scary and has a killer clown."

Jungkook found himself wishing he had paid attention when Jin was picking the movie. He liked scary movies, but he hated clowns. So a scary movie with a killer clown was going to terrify him. Maybe he could look away from the movie whenever it would show the clown. But he didn't want to seem childish by being afraid. Jungkook would just have to suck it up and deal with it.

Jin leaned over and pecked the side of Jungkook's head before taking a piece of popcorn. He wasn't afraid of clowns or horror movies. So this wasn't going to bother him. When the lights turned off and the trailers started, he and Jungkook munched on the popcorn. The buttery, salty snack was quite enjoyable.

Jungkook looked down at the popcorn and squinted his eyes a bit to try to find the best pieces of popcorn. He knew this was childish, but he loved the really buttery pieces. Besides, if he kept his gaze on the popcorn, he wouldn't have to see the trailers for upcoming horror movies.

Jin watched the trailers as he occasionally placed a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Since he liked horror movies, he was interested in seeing what the new movies were. A couple of the trailers looked good, but the others looked pretty stupid, in his opinion.

Jungkook became a bit tense when the movie started, not feeling ready for this. He tried to keep his focus on the popcorn. However, his ears felt like they honed in on every sound of the movie. He found himself peeking at the movie to see what was happening. As the scary scenes happened, he wanted to leave the theater, but he didn't want Jin to think he was too childish. His eyes became glued to the large screen, too frightened to look away.

Jin was truly enjoying this movie. He loved a good rush of adrenaline that came with horror. He glanced at Jungkook to see if he was enjoying the movie as well and saw how he was staring at the screen with such wide eyes. The fear was plain on his face. Jin gently touched Jungkook's hand to silently reassure him that it was just a movie. The scary clown wasn't real and couldn't hurt him or anyone else.

Jungkook gulped when he felt Jin touch his hand. He tried to force the fear in his expression to go away. But when the movie got quiet, he grew tense. Suddenly, the clown popped out to attack the protagonist. Jungkook quickly leaned over to bury his face against Jin's arm. If his hands hadn't been holding the popcorn, it would have fallen from his lap.

Jin couldn't help but smile. Jungkook was so cute as he hid his face from the movie. He wondered if Jungkook was afraid of horror movies or if he was just afraid of clowns. Fear of clowns was pretty common, so he figured that was it. Jin wanted to distract Jungkook from the scary clown, so he reached over and gently stroked the boy's head.

Jungkook kept his face hidden against Jin's arm as he blindly moved the popcorn to the man's lap. Then, he grabbed onto Jin's shirt with both hands, clinging to him. He remained this way until the movie ended.

Jin wondered if he should apologize for bringing Jungkook to see such a scary movie. Should he buy him something as an apology? He could easily take him to the store and let him pick something."It's over now, Jungkook." he said as the ending credits came onto the screen.

Feeling embarrassed for getting scared, Jungkook pulled away from Jin and grabbed his drink."Can we, um...C-can we go now?"

Jin watched as Jungkook took a drink and tried to act like he hadn't been scared. It was amusing as Jungkook struggled with his facial expression."Yes, we can go now." His eyes went against his thoughts as he caught himself looking at Jungkook's butt when the boy stood."Would you like to go anywhere else? Like the store?"

Jungkook shook his head."No. It's getting late. I should go home. My mom wasn't happy last time I missed dinner."

"You didn't get in trouble, did you?" Jin would feel guilty if he got Jungkook in any trouble.

"Nah. She just told me not to let it happen again." Jungkook walked out of the theater with Jin, both of them throwing away their drinks and the rest of the popcorn."I just don't know if I'll be able to eat much dinner after eating popcorn."

Jin smiled and walked toward his car with Jungkook."At least try to eat some of your dinner. It would be a shame to wake up hungry in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll try." Jungkook couldn't help but think of Jin as a second dad whenever he told him things like this. The man really did have some fatherly qualities.


	16. Chapter 16

Jungkook sighed as he entered his first class. He didn't want to be here. He would much rather be with Jin. Their date was stuck in his mind. He wanted another date already. He felt like their date was too tame. They hadn't even kissed. They had held hands for only a couple minutes, and Jin had kissed his head. That was it. Stepping over to his desk, he sat down and folded his arms on his desk. He laid his head down on his arms and waited for class to start.

"No way. Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"No wonder he rejects all the girls."

Jungkook could hear some girls gossiping, but he tried to ignore them. That is, until he heard his name.

"Jungkook really likes guys?"

"To make it worse, he was with some old guy, like maybe close to thirty."

Apparently, he had been spotted on his date with Jin. Jungkook really wanted to snap at those girls, but he didn't have to. The gossiping changed topic suddenly.

"Oh, look. Jimin-oppa dyed his hair."

"He's so cute."

"Yeah, such a hunk."

"Too bad he has a girlfriend."

Jungkook lifted his head a little and saw Jimin standing just inside the classroom door, chatting with another boy. Jimin was always so friendly, resulting in him having plenty of friends and increasing his popularity. Jungkook put his head back down. He really didn't want to be here. He hated listening to the girls who never seemed to stop gossiping. Soon, he felt a hand touch the back of his head.

"Are you tired, Kookie?" Jimin hoped Jungkook was getting enough sleep. He didn't want the younger boy to be too tired.

Jungkook lifted his head again and looked at Jimin."I just don't want to be here." he admitted.

Jimin sat at his desk and turned sideways in his seat."Are those girls bothering you?" He could hear them squealing to each other."Want me to say something to them?"

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders a little."It doesn't matter, I guess. Those girls are stupid. Besides, everyone is gossiping about me now. Saying something to those girls won't make a difference."

Jimin wished there was something he could do. He really hated the fact that people kept gossiping about Jungkook. He wanted it to stop."Kookie, please promise that you'll let me know if it gets really bad. I will do anything to help you."

Jungkook nodded with a slight pout."Okay, Hyung. I promise." As much as Jungkook loved being Jimin's friend, he wished the older boy would go away. He wasn't bothered by him or anything like that. He just didn't want anyone to start making up bad rumors about him.

\---

That worry came true at lunchtime."Jimin-oppa, I don't think it's a good idea for you to still be Jungkook's friend." a girl said with a worried look on her face. She had asked Jimin to speak with her in the hall during lunch. She had a crush on him and didn't want him to be around the school's 'gay' boy.

"Why shouldn't I be Jungkook's friend?" Jimin didn't see anything wrong with him being Jungkook's friend. He was very fond of Jungkook and loved him like a brother. He wanted to be his friend forever.

"He's gay. What if he, like, tries to kiss you or something?" The girl really thought that Jungkook would try to hook up with Jimin.

That actually made Jimin laugh a little."That's not going to happen." He was one hundred percent sure about that."Jungkook is my friend. I know he would never try to do anything like that. He's not interested in me that way."

"But my friend said she saw him at the movies with a guy yesterday." This girl just didn't want to give up."He clearly likes guys. And you're so cute and popular. He must like you too."

Now Jimin was getting annoyed."Just because Jungkook likes a guy doesn't mean he likes all guys. And he isn't gay."

The girl was getting desperate. She didn't want Jimin to be around Jungkook anymore."But, Jimin-oppa, he--"

"I don't care." Jimin interrupted her, despite always being such a polite person, especially toward girls."Jungkook is like a little brother to me. Insulting my brother is like insulting me. So back off." Jimin stormed back into the cafeteria and sat down right next to Jungkook, even though he had been sitting next to Taehyung before he had gone to talk to that girl. He wanted to prove that he liked being around Jungkook. He wanted the girls here to know that Jungkook's sexuality would not get in the way of their friendship.

Taehyung gave Jimin's tray a small push to put it over by him."So how did it go? You look mad."

"That stupid girl wants me to stop being Jungkook's friend." Jimin hissed between his teeth."But I won't stop." He turned his gaze to Jungkook."I love you, Jungkook. You're like a brother to me. I'll never stop being your friend."

Jungkook felt a bit of guilt."But what if the girls start spreading rumors about you too? They might even start rumors about Tae-hyung."

"I'm okay with them starting rumors about me." Jimin said with a calmer tone. He didn't want to stay mad around his friends.

"Me too." Taehyung grinned widely."They can say whatever they want. Jimin and I will never stop being your friends."

Jimin sighed and ran his fingers through his newly-blond hair."Anyway, I guess it's getting worse because a girl saw you on your date with that guy yesterday."

Jungkook lowered his head a little."Now I can't even go on dates without consequences?" He slumped his shoulders and wished everyone would just leave him alone.

Taehyung's grin faded into a frown."It'll be okay, Kookie. Just ignore those girls. You can date whoever you want. You shouldn't care about what other people will think." Those words made him such a hypocrite. He wanted Jimin, but he was too worried about his image and popularity to make it known.

"Hey, I have an idea." Jimin really wanted to do something that would cheer them all up."Let's go on a group date. Tae and I can bring our girlfriends, and you can bring your boyfriend. We'll all go out to eat or something."

"Won't that be a little weird?" Jungkook asked with a perked eyebrow."Jin-hyung is twenty-six. He would look like he's the chaperone for a kids playdate."

That made Taehyung chuckle."I think it sounds like fun. Besides, I want to meet your boyfriend."

Jimin nodded in agreement with Taehyung."I want to meet your boyfriend too. I want to make sure he's good enough for you." He didn't want Jungkook to be dating a jerk or someone who would just use him.

Jungkook rolled his eyes."Fine. I'll text him after school and see when he's not too busy."


	17. Chapter 17

The next day at school was even worse. And Jungkook hadn't told Jin about his school problems yet. He had told him that he would, but that conversation still hadn't happened. He had texted Jin about the group date yesterday, and Jin had texted back that he was too busy. Jungkook hoped they could do it soon. Anyway, at school, the new rumor of Jungkook being gay spread like wildfire. It made Jungkook wish he had more classes with Jimin and Taehyung. But alas, there were classes in which he didn't see either of his friends. One of those classes was gym class.

"You can't change in here anymore." one boy said as he shoved Jungkook against one of the lockers in the locker room.

"You're probably checking us all out."

"What a queer."

"I'm not gay." Jungkook tried to talk back to the boys, but they weren't listening to him.

Two of the boys grabbed Jungkook."A queer should change in the girls' locker room."

Jungkook struggled as the rest of the boys grabbed onto him and tugged him around, taking him out of the boys' locker room. They kicked open the door to the girls' locker room and practically threw Jungkook inside. And of course, the girls screamed for the teacher.

\---

"Jeon, you know that going into the girls' locker room is unacceptable." The principle was not the least bit pleased to have Jungkook in his office."What were you thinking?"

"It wasn't me." Jungkook didn't think he should be getting in trouble for this."The other boys--"

"The girls already told us that you went in there." the principle interrupted."There's no use in trying to deny what you've done."

Jungkook narrowed his eyes at the man."Principle Park, just listen to me."

The principle slammed a hand down onto the surface of his desk."No, you listen, Jungkook." he snapped as his temper was lost."I expected much better behavior from you. If you weren't such good friends with my son, I would expel you right now. Not only for trespassing into the girls' locker room but also for trying to lie about it. The girls and the boys from your gym class have all told me and Mr. Choi that you went in there on your own."

Jungkook clenched his hands into tight fists."Do you really think I would do something so stupid with my own free will?!"

"I had hoped not, but I guess I was wrong about you." The principle grabbed the phone on his desk."Get your things from your locker. I'm calling your parents to pick you up. I'm suspending you for two weeks. And you will not be coming to my house to see Jimin during these two weeks."

Jungkook kicked over the principle's potted plant in the corner of the room then stormed out of the office. He stomped straight to his locker to gather his things.

"Kookie, what happened?" Jimin hurried down the hall to his friend."What did my dad say?"

"He wouldn't believe me." Jungkook stuffed his things into his backpack then slung it over his shoulder, almost hitting Jimin with it."I'm suspended for two weeks." He slammed his locker shut.

"I'll talk to him about it." Jimin was sure that he could explain things to his dad."Just try to calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down?!" Jungkook punched his locker."I'm suspended for being forced into the girls' locker room! Everyone is treating me like a fucking outcast just because they think I'm gay!" He punched his locker again.

Jimin quickly reached out both hands to grab Jungkook's arms."Kookie, stop. You'll hurt yourself." He pulled Jungkook into an embrace."It'll be okay. Surely, you're parents will listen to you. Explain it to them. They can come here and have a talk with my dad."

Jungkook was so mad, but he also felt hurt. He had been forced to go into the girls' locker room, but he was in trouble for it."What if they don't believe me either, Jimin-hyung? What should I do?"

Jimin hugged Jungkook a little tighter."If you want, I can come over to your house and help you explain it to them."

"Thanks, Hyung." Jungkook felt blessed to have such a caring friend."That would definitely help."

"Okay. I'll come over after school." Jimin released Jungkook from the embrace and smiled at him."Now go on. I'll see you later."

Jungkook walked away from Jimin, heading outside to the parking lot where his parents were going to pick him up. They were not pleased at all. He was lectured during the whole ride home. They were so busy lecturing him that he didn't get a chance to say a word back to them. Every time he tried to speak, they just talked over him, not hearing anything he tried to say. When they got home, he was sent to his room and told not to come back out until dinnertime.

Sitting on his beanbag chair, Jungkook took out his phone and texted Jin, really wanting some comfort right now. He needed it. But he didn't get a response. Jin was probably busy at work. Jungkook threw his phone onto the floor, not caring as the back popped off of it, and the battery slid across the floor. He hated his life right now. Jungkook didn't understand why everyone at school treated him differently just because they thought he was gay. At least he wouldn't have to deal with them for a while. He had two weeks to be free from the other kids.


	18. Chapter 18

Jungkook was so bored all day. He didn't want to play any of his games, and he hadn't grabbed his phone at all. He waited for Jimin to come over after school to help him talk to his parents, but his friend never showed up. Instead, Jungkook was confused to hear Taehyung's voice. Jungkook finally got off his beanbag chair after his hours of sulking there and stepped over to his bedroom door. He pressed his ear to the door to hear what was being said.

"I'm sorry, Taehyung, but Jungkook can't hang out right now." Jungkook heard his mom say.

"That's okay." Taehyung sounded so calm."I'm actually hear to talk to you and Mr. Jeon."

"You're here to talk to us? What's this about?" Jungkook's dad joined the conversation.

Taehyung was barely heard giving a heavy sigh."Can Jungkook come here for this conversation please?"

Jungkook took a couple steps away from his door when he heard footsteps coming. His bedroom door was soon opened by his dad."Come out here, son."

Jungkook left his bedroom and followed his dad into the living room. He looked at Taehyung and wondered why he was here instead of Jimin."Hey, Tae-hyung."

As if reading his mind, Taehyung smiled slightly."Jimin couldn't come. He asked me to come and explain since his dad wouldn't let him."

Jungkook understood. The principle wouldn't want his son to hang out with a troublemaker."How much are we going to tell them?"

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders a little."Honestly, I think it would be best if you tell them everything."

"Tell us everything about what?" Jungkook's mom asked. His parents were getting confused and concerned."Please tell us what this is all about."

Jungkook really didn't want to tell his parents everything, but he agreed with Taehyung. That was probably the best thing to do."Mom, Dad, for a week now, I've been getting bullied at school. Rumors are going around about me because everyone thinks I'm gay."

"Why does everyone think you're gay?" his dad asked.

Taehyung lightly bit his lower lip. He looked at Jungkook and could see that he was uneasy about saying this."Kookie, you have to tell them. It'll be okay. Your parents love you."

Jungkook glanced at Taehyung then shifted his gaze between his mom and his dad. He was so scared that they wouldn't accept him after this. He lowered his gaze and could feel his heart pounding so hard that he feared it might break his ribs, despite how impossible that was."Mom, Dad, I, um..." Jungkook hesitated before finally stating this fact."I'm dating a guy."

It was silent for a few minutes. His parents clearly didn't know how to react to this. So Taehyung spoke up."The boys at school wouldn't let Kookie change in the boys' locker room because of this. They forced him to go into the girls' locker room. He didn't do it on his own. He was forced."

Jungkook felt like he was being torn apart by his parents' silence. He felt the powerful urge to run away. He wanted to run straight to Jin. His hands tightened into fists as his shoulders shook. He silently cursed at himself for being in this situation. He thought his parents must hate him now.

"You're really dating a guy, Jungkook?" his mom finally asked with an unsure tone.

When Jungkook nodded, his dad spoke next."So you are gay?"

"I'm not gay." Jungkook hated this. He didn't want to explain this to his parents. He didn't want to be here right now. He just wanted Jin."I'm pansexual."

"What's pansexual?" Jungkook's mom didn't understand.

"Jungkook, what kind of nonsense are you spouting?" His dad didn't understand and wasn't handling this well. He was shocked.

"It's not nonsense." Taehyung took a single step closer to Mr. Jeon."Jungkook just has a wider range of people he can possibly feel attraction toward. He's not keeping his love limited to a single gender or even to physical appearance."

Jungkook's dad didn't know how to handle this. He needed time to think about the information he was being told about his son."Get out of my sight." A poor choice of words, sounding different than what he intended. And he didn't realize the mistake until Jungkook ran out the front door."Wait, Jungkook!"

Taehyung ran outside as well, but Jungkook was a lot faster than him."Kookie!!" he called, but Jungkook kept running.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do?" Jungkook's mom was very worried. Where could Jungkook be going?

\---

Jungkook had run for as long as possible, but now he was tired. He didn't stop though. He just kept walking. There was only one place he wanted to go. It took him a while to get there. By the time he got to Jin's large home, it was dark out. Stepping up to the front door, Jungkook knocked.

Footsteps were heard inside, and the door was soon opened by a woman."Hm?" She was confused to see a boy standing there."Um, Master Kim, I think you have a visitor?" Her statement came out as more of a question, clearly being unsure.

Jin came around a corner and paused when he saw Jungkook."Jungkook, what are you doing here this late?" He gave the woman a small nod to dismiss her then held a hand out to Jungkook."Come inside. You look exhausted."

Jungkook grabbed Jin's hand and stepped into the fancy home."Jin-hyung." he whimpered as tears welled up in his eyes."Can I stay here tonight? Please?"

"It's a school night." Jin didn't think it would be a good idea for Jungkook to stay out all night.

"Please, Jin-hyung." The tears spilled down Jungkook's cheeks."I need to be here with you. Please let me stay."

Jin felt himself break for the boy in front of him."Okay. But you have to explain what's going on."

Jungkook nodded shakily."Can I explain in the morning?"

Jin smiled softly."Of course." He kissed Jungkook's forehead."Now let's get you to bed. It's late, and you look like you're ready to collapse."

Jungkook let Jin lead him upstairs and into a very nice bedroom."Will you sleep in here with me?"

Jin shook his head a little."As much as I want to, no. You need rest, and I would be tempted to keep you from getting it." He got Jungkook to lay down then tucked him in gently."Good night, Jungkook. I'll wake you in the morning."


	19. Chapter 19

Jin awoke in the morning and stretched out on his bed. He needed to get ready for work. Groggily, he got out of bed and grabbed some clothes from his closet. He set the clothes neatly on his bed then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As he showered, he felt like he was forgetting something, but he didn't know what it could be. After his shower, Jin dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked back to his bedroom and stopped abruptly when he saw Jungkook looking at some pictures that hung on the walls."Jungkook?" It took him a few seconds to remember that Jungkook had stayed here last night.

Jungkook turned to face Jin and blushed when he saw the man with only a towel."Sorry, Jin-hyung. I shouldn't have come into your room."

Jin made a small wave with his hand to dismiss Jungkook's apology."It's fine. How are you feeling?" Jin stepped over to his bed and boldly dropped his towel.

"I'm okay, I gue--Oh my god!" Jungkook quickly covered his eyes when Jin's towel was dropped to the floor. He felt so embarrassed about his reaction when he heard Jin chuckle. He listened to the rustling of clothes and waited for Jin to finish getting dressed.

Once Jin finished getting dressed, he made his way over to Jungkook and gently grabbed his wrists, moving the boy's hands away from his face."Care to explain to me why you showed up so late last night?" He really wanted to know why Jungkook had been in tears.

Jungkook gave a small nod."Things haven't been good for me."

Jin led Jungkook over to the bed. He seated himself on the edge of the bed and grabbed the boy's hips, guiding him onto his lap."What's been happening, Jungkook?" He really hoped Jungkook wasn't in any sort of trouble.

Jungkook blushed as he was on Jin's lap, his knees on the bed on either side of the man."The other kids at school have been picking on me. You remember that girl you saw me with at the mall?"

"Yes, I remember." Jin also remembered seeing Jungkook go into that same girl's house.

"Well, while we were apart, I tried to have sex with her." Jungkook really hoped Jin wouldn't get mad at him.

Jin tilted his head a little to the side. He had suspected that Jungkook had slept with that girl."You tried? What do you mean? It didn't happen?"

Jungkook shook his head a little."No. I couldn't." He felt ashamed and embarrassed about this, so he lowered his gaze."I couldn't...get hard for her."

Jin smiled softly."But you can get hard for me." His hands began to soothingly rub Jungkook's hips."I know that can't be the only thing that's wrong. What else is wrong, baby?"

"A girl at school saw us when we went to the movies." Jungkook lifted his gaze back to Jin's handsome face."She told everyone at school. Now everyone thinks I'm gay." He placed his hands on the man's fantastically broad shoulders."So everyone at school has been picking on me. They are trying to make my friends stop hanging out with me. And yesterday..."

"What happened yesterday?" Jin remembered getting a text from Jungkook asking for comfort, but he had been busy at the time. He had texted Jungkook back after work and got no response.

Jungkook felt a clenching pain in his chest as he thought about everything that happened yesterday."The boys at school wouldn't let me change in the boys' locker room. They called me a queer and forced me to go into the girls' locker room. The principle wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him that." He leaned in close and buried his face against the side of Jin's neck for comfort."I got suspended for two weeks. My friend came over last night to help me explain everything to my parents. I had to tell them that I'm pansexual and dating a guy." He sniffled as he felt tears begin to flood his eyes."My dad told me to get out of his sight. So I ran here."

Jin moved his hands away from Jungkook's hips, wrapping his arms around the boy."Did your dad not accept you?"

Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jin as well."I don't know. I don't think so." He felt sure that his dad hated him for not being straight and normal."I can't go back home. Please let me stay here with you."

This was a tough decision for Jin. He knew he shouldn't take Jungkook away from his family. He could get in big trouble for this. After all, Jungkook was still a minor. He let out a heavy sigh as Jungkook clung to him."Fine. But only for a couple days."

A couple days was better than nothing. Jungkook pulled back just a little and peered at Jin with teary eyes."Thank you."

Jin moved a hand to Jungkook's cheek, touching it gently. He slowly slid his thumb along the boy's bottom lip."Would you like me to stay home with you today?"

"Don't you have to work?" Jungkook really did want to stay close to Jin for as long as possible. He didn't want the man to leave him alone.

"I can call my father and let him know that I can't be there today. He'll be okay with that." Jin could tell from the look in Jungkook's eyes that the boy wanted him to stay home."Just let me give him a call." He reached to the side and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Then, he laid on his back and called his dad with Jungkook still on his lap. His mind went to naughty places as he viewed Jungkook on top of him like this.

Jungkook waited as Jin spoke to his dad. He shifted a little on the man's lap and wondered if he should get off of him. With another small shift, he bit his lip when his hip was suddenly grabbed by Jin's free hand. He was given a stern gaze that clearly told him to stop moving. Jungkook felt his lips curve into a smirk when his butt was poked by Jin's half hard dick. His tears were forgotten as he decided to play.

Jin was trying to speak calmly to his dad, but that was becoming as hard as he was. He felt Jungkook shift again and very purposely grind his butt against his dick."I have to go now." he told his father, eager to get off the phone. He bit back a small moan when Jungkook shifted again. Ending the call, he tossed his phone near his pillow."You naughty boy." He sat up and grabbed Jungkook's hips tightly. He swiftly turned them to slam Jungkook down onto his back on the bed, putting himself over the boy."Do you want to be punished?"

Jungkook lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jin's waist, pulling the man's body closer."Yes." He wanted Jin, and there was no denying that.

"I'll punish you real good." Jin pressed his crotch to Jungkook's, grinding against him a bit. He nipped at Jungkook's lower lip before capturing the boy's soft lips with his own.

As their lips began to mesh together, Jungkook's hands went to work unbuttoning Jin's shirt. It was such a shame that Jin got dressed only to be undressed so soon. The kiss didn't last long. Jungkook broke the kiss to moan softly as Jin began to grind a little rougher against him."Jin-hyung..."

Jin licked the side of Jungkook's neck then nibbled on it playfully. He grabbed Jungkook's thighs and pushed the boy's legs to unwrap them from his waist. He unzipped Jungkook's pants and pulled them down. However, he only got them down to Jungkook's knees before they were interrupted.

"Master Kim." spoke the woman from last night."Breakfast is ready." After saying that, she walked away with redness in her face.

Jin mentally scolded himself for leaving his bedroom door open. He tried to ignore her though. He resumed pulling down Jungkook's pants."Damn, you're sexy." He looked down at the fully hard bulge in Jungkook's underwear.

"Master Kim!" the woman called."Your breakfast will get cold! Don't waste the food I cooked for you!"

Jin groaned and pulled away from Jungkook, getting off the bed."Fine, woman! I'll eat!"

Jungkook whined quietly, not wanting to stop."Jin-hyung..." he whimpered.

Jin looked down at the sexy sight of Jungkook lying on his bed with a boner and his pants around his ankles."I know, Jungkook. We can continue after breakfast." He buttoned up his shirt and sighed.

Jungkook pulled up his pants and zipped them up. Then, he got off the bed and gave Jin's sleeve a small tug."How disappointing." He looked up at Jin and pouted."Who is she?"

Jin chuckled as he saw that cute pout."She's my maid. Her name is Yoona." He gave Jungkook's head a small pat."Let's go before she gets annoyed."


	20. Chapter 20

"Jin-hyung, it hurts..." Jungkook whined.

"Just try to relax." Jin said with a soothing tone."It'll feel better soon."

Jungkook whimpered and used one hand to cover his face, feeling embarrassed about all the noise he was making."No, no, st-stop..."

Jin gently kissed the back of Jungkook's hand and smiled."It's okay, baby. You're fine."

"But it hurts..." Jungkook really hated how much this burned and ached. He moved his hand away from his face and hissed softly at the pain.

Jin chuckled softly."Well, I told you to be careful." He looked down at what he was doing, pressing a damp rag gently to a burn on Jungkook's wrist."The kitchen is not a playground."

"I know...I'm sorry..." Jungkook had been energetic after breakfast and goofed off in the kitchen, earning him a burn when his wrist came in contact with a burner on the stove, which had still been hot from when breakfast was being cooked.

"Just be more careful." Jin looked over at Yoona when she came into the kitchen with some ointment she had been asked to retrieve.

"Here is the ointment, Master Kim." She handed the ointment to Jin then looked at Jungkook with concern."Are you okay? I should have warned you that the burners were still hot."

Jungkook looked at her and whimpered childishly."It's okay. I'm fine, Noona."

Jin applied some ointment to Jungkook's burn, hearing the boy wince a little."There. All better."

Jungkook leaned his head down to put his forehead against Jin's shoulder. He felt Jin pull him from his spot atop the kitchen counter and hold him in his arms."What are we going to do now?"

"Well, we could go back to my room and play." Jin suggested."Would you like that?"

"How are we going to play?" Jungkook asked innocently as Yoona walked away, shaking her head.

Jin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively."Oh, I've got a few ideas."

\---

"Ah, yes, Jin-hyung! Hit me!"

"I never thought this would excite you so much." Jin chuckled and did as Jungkook said.

Jungkook kicked his feet with excitement and flipped over his cards."Twenty-one! I win!"

"You're good at this." Jin was amazed at how well Jungkook was doing. The boy was lying on his stomach on the floor, propped up on his elbows cutely, and winning nearly every round of blackjack."Too bad you aren't old enough to go to a casino. I bet you would do well."

Jungkook rolled onto his side and grinned cutely."You're a gambler?"

Jin shrugged his shoulders a little."I gamble occasionally, but it's not something I would do too often. Don't want to risk gambling away the family fortune."

"Yeah, gambling too much would be dumb." Jungkook shifted again to get onto his hands and knees, crawling closer to Jin."Hyung, can we play something else?"

Jin smiled at Jungkook and gently pet his head."What do you have in mind, kitten?"

"Kitten?" Jungkook had never been called that before.

"The way you crawled reminded me of a kitten." Jin said with a fond smile."You're adorable like one too."

Jungkook lifted a hand and used it to playfully paw at Jin's chest."Meow." He moved closer to nuzzle against the side of the man's jaw.

Jin chuckled and slipped an arm around Jungkook's waist, pulling the boy closer."You're so playful today." He loved seeing Jungkook like this. It was definitely much better than seeing him upset and in tears like last night.

"I like being playful with you." Jungkook moved himself onto Jin's lap and placed his butt directly onto the man's crotch."If I am your kitten now, you need to play with me."

Jin bit back a soft groan and slipped a hand onto Jungkook's lower back."Gladly." He pecked the boy's lips then grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it. He was pleased when Jungkook raised his arms to allow his shirt to be removed."My lovely kitten shall get plenty of love."

Jungkook's fingers went to work unbuttoning Jin's shirt as he felt the man start rubbing one of his nipples."Jin-hyung...I love it when you touch me..." Once he got Jin's shirt fully unbuttoned, he let his hands glide over the man's chest, exploring. This was his first time actually getting the chance to touch Jin properly.

Jin stopped touching Jungkook's nipple to remove his own shirt the rest of the way, tossing it aside."Let's get your pants off, kitten." He put his arms loosely around Jungkook and leaned forward to carefully lay Jungkook down onto the floor."God, I love seeing you beneath me."

Jungkook slipped a hand down and unzipped his pants for Jin."Your kitten wants more."

"I'll give you as much as you want." He captured Jungkook's lips in a hungry kiss as he pulled the boy's pants down.

Jungkook returned the sloppy kiss and tugged on Jin's pants. He blindly unzipped them and pulled them down. Feeling Jin lick his bottom lip, he parted his lips and allowed the man's tongue to enter. As their tongues began to tango, Jungkook blushed as his underwear was slipped down.

Jin put his hands beneath Jungkook's knees and lifted his legs a bit. Then, he broke the delicious kiss, earning a whine from the boy."My beautiful kitten." he cooed at the sight of Jungkook's blushing face. He moved down a little to latch his mouth onto one of Jungkook's nipples, licking and sucking the sensitive bud.

Jungkook loved the way this felt. It turned him on so much."J-Jin-hyung..."

"Master Kim." spoke Yoona's voice from outside the bedroom door.

Jin groaned in annoyance."I'm busy."

"I know. I'm sorry, but you've got a visitor." Yoona persisted.

"Tell them to come back later." Jin tried to return his attention to Jungkook.

"Master Kim, it's your father." Yoona couldn't just tell Jin's dad to come back later.

Jin groaned again then pecked Jungkook's lips."Sorry, kitten. I have to see what my father wants."

Jungkook was so disappointed. Why did the mood keep getting ruined?"Fine..."

Jin got off of Jungkook and grabbed his clothes, swiftly dressing himself yet again. He glanced back at the naked boy on his floor then sighed as he left his bedroom. He hoped this was important. If not, he was going to be even more annoyed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Why are you here, Father?" Jin asked as he entered the living room, seeing his father sitting comfortably on one of the couches.

His father looked at him, seeming rather curious."I would like to know what has caused you to miss work today." He was frowning slightly."It's not like you to just call me so suddenly and miss work."

"I just needed to stay home today." Jin really didn't want to explain anything to his father. He didn't want to get in trouble for having a school kid here.

"Why?" his father asked."This isn't like you, Seokjin. You know that the deals we are trying to close are very important. I need you to do your job in order to close those deals. Yet, you stayed home today."

Jin sighed softly."I know, Father. I will do as much work as I can from home. I may even go to my office this afternoon to work on some of the documents." He hoped his father would approve of that and just leave. He really wanted to get back to Jungkook.

His father stood and seemed to lightly tap his foot in disapproval."How do you expect me to believe that you will work diligently while you have a guest here?" he asked knowingly."Yoona told me that you have a guest here. Do you think your guest is more important than your job?"

Jin's eyes widened for only a second. He should have known his maid had told his father that he had a guest here. She didn't know Jungkook was supposed to be a secret."My guest is very important. But I can still do my job from home."

"Who is your guest?" his father asked, sounding more like a demand for an answer."The last time you even thought about missing work for someone, you were with Namjoon, and don't think for a second that I didn't know about your relationship with him."

"You knew?" Jin had thought that his relationship with Namjoon had been kept a secret from his father.

"Yes, I knew." His father seemed to become a little impatient."Now tell me who your guest is. A new boyfriend?"

Jin gulped quietly."Yes, Father. My guest is my new boyfriend." He knew his father wasn't going to be happy about that.

And he was right. His faster was annoyed."You are missing work to stay home with your boyfriend? Fucking around is more important than the well-being of our company?"

Jin lowered his gaze for a couple seconds then looked at his father again."I couldn't just leave him alone today. He was really upset."

"Your boyfriend is upset, so you miss work for him?" When Jin nodded, his father sighed."You are just like your mother." He frowned a little more then seemed to give up."Don't let this happen again, Seokjin. You know how important your job is."

Jin slightly bowed his head to his father."Yes, I know."

His father stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder."So how about you introduce me to your new boyfriend?"

Jin's heart felt like it fell out of his chest. He couldn't introduce his father to Jungkook for multiple reasons. Two of those reasons being that Jungkook was a minor and currently naked. He had to make something up."Uh, not right now. He's resting."

"Alright then. Perhaps another time." Jin's father gave his shoulder a small pat."I need to return to the office. Make sure you get some work done. Don't let your boyfriend distract you too much."

"Don't worry, Father. I'll get some work done." Jin was so relieved when his father bid him goodbye and left. He just wanted to go back to his bedroom and pounce on Jungkook. So as soon as his father was gone, Jin went straight back to his room. Entering the room, he was pleased to see Jungkook lying on his bed. The blanket was pulled up over him, but all of the boy's clothes were still on the floor.

Jungkook was lying on his side and smiled cutely when he saw Jin come back into the bedroom."What did your dad want?" he asked curiously.

Jin closed the door and locked it."He just wanted to make sure I'm going to do some work today." He unbuttoned his shirt then removed it, dropping it to the floor."Even though I'm remaining home with you, I still need to get some work done." He stepped closer to the bed then unzipped his pants, chuckling as he saw that Jungkook was staring at him."Do you enjoy watching me undress?"

Jungkook blushed and pulled the blanket up over his head."You make me sound like a pervert."

Jin chuckled again and finished undressing himself. Once he was naked, he leaned over Jungkook and smirked as he grabbed the blanket. He pulled it down to see the cute boy."You know, we can't have sex with this blanket in the way."

Jungkook shifted to lay on his back."Then move it." He blushed as the blanket was pulled off of him, completely exposing his body to Jin once more.

Jin got onto the bed and placed his hands onto Jungkook's knees."Spread your legs for me, baby." His eyes were glued to the sight being revealed for him as Jungkook spread his legs and bent his knees."I'm going to make you feel so good."

Jungkook didn't fully know what to expect from Jin. He wasn't experienced with sexual activity with another person. He had only ever masturbated before. Though, his mind briefly thought of the time he and Jin had been inappropriate in the back seat of his car and when Jin had fingered him in the pool. He wanted so much more than that."Jin-hyung, just do it."

"You're so impatient." Jin didn't want to just rush into sex though. He wanted to enjoy Jungkook's body first. He leaned down and licked one of the boy's nipples, feeling him shudder a little.

Jungkook lost his thoughts as Jin began to lick his nipple. Soon, he also felt the man's fingers ghost over his stomach. As Jin began to suck on his nipple, Jungkook felt his body becoming so aroused.

Jin touched Jungkook's stomach just a little then moved his hands onto the boy's inner thighs. He rubbed them gently then moved his hands up just enough to slide his thumbs along the boy's pelvis. This body was wonderful, and he was glad to be claiming it. Jin moved his head over to lick and suck on Jungkook's other nipple, hearing the boy whimper quietly.

Jungkook felt like little fires were being lit inside his body wherever Jin touched him. He loved this. One of his hands moved to Jin's head, tangling his fingers into the man's soft hair."Jin-hyung...Please touch me more..."

Jin was pleased to hear those words. He kissed his way down Jungkook's chest and stomach. He peeked up at the boy's blushing face then licked the tip of his dick, earning a small whimper. Jin licked the tip again, his tongue teasing the slit. Wanting to make Jungkook moan, Jin took the head into his mouth and sucked on it. After a few sucks, he took more into his mouth.

Jungkook leaned his head back against the pillow, biting his lower lip at the pleasure. Soon, he let out a soft moan. The moist heat of Jin's mouth felt so good."Jin-hyung...Ahh..." He felt Jin start bobbing his head, which made this feel even better.

As Jin sucked on Jungkook's dick, he let his fingers begin to gently fondle the boy's balls. He loved hearing the soft moans that began to emit from Jungkook. But he didn't do this for long. When he tasted precum, he stopped. Lifting his head, he looked directly into Jungkook's eyes and licked his lips, pleased to see Jungkook get embarrassed."Do you want more?" he asked teasingly. He knew Jungkook was highly aroused and wanted much more, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes..." Jungkook definitely wanted more. His body craved it."Jin-hyung, please..." He whined cutely when Jin got off of the bed."Hyung..."

Jin stepped over to his dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube from the top drawer."Don't worry, baby. I'm going to give you much more." He went back to the bed and got between Jungkook's legs. Popping open the lid of the bottle, he poured some lube onto his hand. He spread the lube over his dick and three fingers."Just relax, and we'll get to the good stuff."

Jungkook felt so embarrassed as he knew Jin was about to finger him. Feeling a finger slide into him, he whined cutely."Hyung, it's cold..." The lube-coated finger felt weird.

Jin chuckled at Jungkook's words."I know. You'll get used to it. The lube is necessary to keep this from hurting too much." He wiggled his finger around inside of Jungkook a little before beginning to slowly slide it in and out.

Jungkook didn't like this. It felt too weird. He hoped to feel pleasure again soon. He whimpered quietly as he felt a second finger push inside of him. This was uncomfortable. And he remembered how uncomfortable three fingers had been last time. He had to feel that discomfort again when Jin pushed a third finger inside of him."J-Jin-hyung..."

Jin paused his movement and peered at Jungkook's face, seeing the discomfort."It's okay, baby. It'll be okay." He knew Jungkook wasn't enjoying this right now. Since the boy was a virgin, he wasn't used to how uncomfortable it could feel to be stretched. He slowly started sliding his three fingers in and out of Jungkook. He could tell the boy was trying not to tense up.

Jungkook didn't like this. Part of him wanted to stop. But another part of him trusted Jin to make this feel good soon. It didn't take much longer for the discomfort to fade. He felt Jin's fingers curl inside of him, the pads of Jin's fingertips rubbing against his inner walls. That made him moan softly, which surprised him.

Hearing that soft moan, Jin knew it was time for more. He pulled out his fingers then leaned over Jungkook, touching their foreheads together."I'm going to be completely honest with you, Jungkook. This is going to hurt."

Jungkook almost didn't care. He was so aroused."You will make it feel better though, right..?" He trusted Jin. He knew the man wouldn't make him feel pain for long.

"Of course." Jin moved his head a little to whisper into Jungkook's ear."Are you ready?"

"Yes..." Jungkook knew he would have to try not to tense. That would make this more difficult. He moved his hands onto Jin's broad shoulders and squeezed when he felt the tip of Jin's hard dick start to push inside of him. Jungkook was relieved that Jin was moving slowly. That made this a little easier.

Hoping to distract Jungkook a little, Jin began to kiss the boy's neck. He licked his skin a bit and nibbled on it as well. He wanted to leave marks, even though he knew that may not be a good idea. He wanted it to be known that Jungkook belonged to someone. Once he got his dick fully inside of Jungkook, he stopped moving."Let me know when you're ready."

Jungkook had never had something so big inside of him before. It hurt. Though, he knew this must feel great to Jin, having such tight heat squeezing his dick. Jungkook felt impatient and wondered if Jin was impatient too. Probably. So he didn't wait for long. When this feeling became more bearable, he decided it was time for more."I-I'm ready..."

"Are you sure?" Jin was dying for more. He wanted to move so badly, but he wanted Jungkook to spend enough time adjusting.

"I'm sure..." Jungkook bit his lower lip rather hard as he felt Jin slowly pull his dick mostly out before pushing it back inside. That first thrust left him with a burning feeling. This still hurt, but he could handle it. To help himself deal with how this felt, Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jin and squeezed.

Jin started slow, not wanting to hurt Jungkook more than what was necessary. He kept his pace slow for several thrusts until he was sure that he could move a little faster. As he began to gradually pick up speed, he hoped Jungkook's pain had faded.

The pain did indeed fade. Jungkook stopped squeezing Jin quite so much and moaned softly. As the thrusts became faster, his moans grew a little louder. Pleasure began to fill his entire body. This made him crave more."Hy-hyung...faster..."

Jin smirked and started thrusting faster. He would do anything to please Jungkook. He moaned and grunted as he enjoyed the tight heat around his dick. This was amazing. He licked Jungkook's neck then trailed his lips down to the boy's collarbone. He bit his collarbone and heard Jungkook gasp with a moan mixed into it.

Jungkook was feeling so much pleasure now. This was definitely worth the pain he had felt."Ha-harder...Pl-please...Jin...hyung..." he barely managed to say between moans.

Jin obeyed the request, thrusting harder. He was so glad to finally claim Jungkook completely, so he wanted to make this feel as good as possible for the boy. Angling his hips just a little differently, he smirked with triumph when Jungkook threw his head back and cried out loudly. Loving that sound, he thrust into Jungkook's prostate again. The cries of pleasure that escaped from Jungkook's precious vocal cords were the most wonderful sounds Jin had ever heard.

Jungkook arched his back and continued to cry out loudly with pleasure each time his prostate was hit."Jin...hyung..!!" He couldn't handle so much pleasure for his first time having sex.

Jin could tell that Jungkook was going to release soon. He felt the boy's inner walls constricting around his dick. So he slipped a hand down between them and wrapped his fingers around Jungkook's leaking dick. He began pumping his dick in time with his thrusts. That seemed to push Jungkook past his limit. He watched Jungkook's face twist in pleasure as he moaned out loudly and released his cum.

Jungkook was exhausted. This had been the most fantastic thing he had ever felt. After a few more thrusts, he was met with another new feeling. He moaned softly at the feel of Jin's cum shooting inside of him, filling him up. That felt weird but good at the same time.

Jin rode out his orgasm then came to a stop. Slowly, he pulled out of Jungkook then laid down beside him."How are you feeling..?"

Jungkook just looked at Jin with an expression that clearly said 'you expect me to answer that?' He was panting so heavily, struggling to regain his breath. All he wanted to do now was sleep, and that seemed to be easy to see.

Jin wrapped his arms around Jungkook and pulled him close."Let's take a nap." He could tell that Jungkook was too exhausted to do anything else right now."We'll get cleaned up later."


	22. Chapter 22

Jungkook didn't even remember falling asleep, but he awoke in Jin's bed, feeling quite groggy. He snuggled against the pillow and pulled the blanket around himself like a cocoon. Being bundled up and comfortable, he didn't want to move. However, he was unable to fall back to sleep when he realized that he was alone. Where was Jin? Jungkook attempted to sit up but ended up groaning and lying back down. He was so sore. His butt, hips, and lower back ached terribly."Oh my god..." he whined with embarrassment as he rubbed his face with both hands."We had sex..."

Jungkook wanted to get up and find Jin, but he was far too sore. But he soon noticed something that made him smile. There were a few things on the nightstand that were clearly left for him. There was a note, a bottle of water, and a small bottle of painkillers. Jungkook reached over and grabbed the note. Jungkook read the note and smiled. Jin had left these for him and wanted him to feel free to help himself to anything in the kitchen. The note also said that Jin was in his study, doing important work.

Jungkook forced himself to sit up. He grabbed the painkillers and read the label."Naproxen Sodium. Directions say to take two." Being a good kid, Jungkook always followed the directions for medicine. He popped off the lid and got out two pills. Putting the lid back on, he set the bottle back on the nightstand. Then, he grabbed the bottle of water."Crystal Mountain? This is an expensive brand." Jungkook didn't understand why this brand of water was expensive, but oh well. Maybe it was healthier than other brands. Who knew? Jungkook twisted the cap off of the water and used it to swallow the two pills. Putting the cap back on the water bottle, he set it back onto the nightstand.

He laid back down and wondered how he was going to face Jin later. He was so embarrassed that they finally had sex. He put his hands over his face and groaned with embarrassment."What if I wasn't any good?" he asked himself. It had been his first time, so he was worried that Jin might not have been fully satisfied by him. He rolled to lay on his stomach and buried his face against the pillow."I wish I could text Jimin-hyung or Tae-hyung right now..." he mumbled. Jungkook didn't have his phone though, so he couldn't contact anyone. His phone was still on the floor in his own bedroom at home. He felt stupid for not bringing it with him. Oh well.

\---

Jin was working diligently in his study, completely focused on his work. He knew he needed to get as much done as possible to make up for not going to his office today. Being logged on to the company site, a message popped up on his computer screen. It was from Namjoon.

 

**Kim Namjoon**   
_Jin-hyung, we've got a problem._

 

**Kim Seokjin**   
_What's the problem?_

 

**Kim Namjoon**   
_A schoolkid just came in the building._   
_He told Yoongi-hyung that he's looking for you._   
_Says his friend is with you._   
_What's going on?_

 

**Kim Seokjin**   
_Who all knows why he's there?_

 

**Kim** **  Namjoon **   
_Just Yoongi-hyung and me._

 

** Kim Seokjin **   
_Is Hoseok busy?_

 

** Kim Namjoon **   
_No shit. Of course he's busy._

 

** Kim Seokjin **   
_No need to be impolite, Namjoon._   
_Tell Hoseok to drive that boy to my house._   
_Don't let anyone else know._

 

** Kim Namjoon **   
_Hyung, what's going on?_   
_You having some kind of underage orgy?_   
_I never figured you for the type to do that kind of thing._

 

** Kim Seokjin **   
_What? No. Namjoon, gross._   
_Just tell Hoseok to drive that kid to my house._

 

** Kim Namjoon **   
_Can I at least know what's going on?_

 

** Kim Seokjin **   
_I'll explain some other time._

 

** Kim Namjoon **   
_You better._

 

Jin ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of what he should do once that schoolkid would be here. How did one of Jungkook's friends know about him? How did the schoolkid know where he worked or that Jungkook was with him? Did Jungkook tell his friend that he was coming here? This might cause some problems. What if Jungkook's friend couldn't keep his mouth shut and told other people that Jungkook was here?

Feeling worried about this, Jin stood and left his study."Yoona!" he called for his maid.

Hearing her name being called, Yoona made her way to Jin."Yes, Master Kim?"

"We have company coming. Make some tea and a fresh pot of coffee." Jin watched Yoona head to the kitchen then rubbed his face with his hands."What am I going to do?" He hoped other people at his company weren't getting suspicious. And now he had to explain this all to Namjoon later. Maybe Hoseok would help him explain. After all, he and Namjoon didn't really get along well since their breakup. So he would need Hoseok to help him. Jin ended up pacing around his house until he heard the knock of his front door. He was so nervous.


	23. Chapter 23

"So tell me, kid. What makes you think your friend is at Jin-hyung's home?" Hoseok spoke as he drove the school kid toward Jin's house."And why aren't you in school?"

"First of all, my name is Taehyung, not kid." Taehyung lightly tapped his hands on his lap as he stared out the window."I know Jungkook has got to be there. That's the only place he can be because he ran away from home last night. And how can I just go to school and act like my friend isn't upset right now?"

This made more sense to Hoseok now that he knew Taehyung's friend was Jungkook."Ah, Jungkook. You know, he came bursting into the office once before too to find Jin-hyung."

"So you know that they're dating, right?" Taehyung wondered how much Hoseok knew. And he also wondered how much Namjoon and Yoongi knew. He had learned their names while asking where he could find Jin.

"Yes, I know." Hoseok parked when they got to Jin's house."Here we are." He shut off the engine and got out of the car. Not even waiting for Taehyung, he stepped up to the front door and knocked.

Taehyung stared up at the large house with wide eyes. He had never been to such a large house before. Getting out of the car, he hurried to the front door just after Hoseok had knocked."I hope Jungkook isn't too upset right now. He was super upset when he ran away last night."

Soon, the front door was opened, and Jin looked at Hoseok before turning his gaze to Taehyung."You must be Jungkook's friend. Please come inside."

Hoseok gave a small wave."I'm going back to work. I have lots to do."

"Thank you for bringing him here, Hoseok." Jin said before Hoseok headed back to his car.

Taehyung was nervous as Hoseok left. This was his first time meeting Jin. And he was a little intimidated by the large house."So, um, where's Jungkook?"

"He's still in bed. I'll take you to him." Jin didn't want Jungkook to be bothered, but it had to be done.

"Uh, okay." Taehyung entered the house and closed the door behind himself before following Jin down a hall. They went through a couple halls before Jin stopped by a door."He's in here?"

"Yes. Wait here for a moment." Jin went into the room and closed the door, not giving Taehyung a chance to peek inside.

Taehyung waited by the door, trying to listen for any talking in the room. He wanted to know if Jungkook was okay. He didn't want his friend to still be upset over what had happened last night. Soon, he heard talking.

"Jungkook, wake up, baby." Jin could be heard saying."How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Jungkook groaned sleepily."My butt hurts."

Jin chuckled before speaking again."A friend of yours is here to see you." he informed Jungkook."Get dressed."

"A friend?" Jungkook groaned, not really wanting to deal with people right now.

Jin emerged from the room and closed the door again."Give Jungkook a moment to get ready." he told Taehyung."What's your name?"

Taehyung hummed softly as he knew what had happened. It was quite obvious to him, based on what he heard, that Jin and Jungkook had sex."I'm Taehyung."

"Well, it is nice to meet you. I'm Seokjin, but please just call me Jin." Jin hoped nothing would go wrong. He really didn't want to get into any trouble for having two schoolkids in his home.

The bedroom door opened again, and Jungkook stepped out."Tae-hyung?" He looked at his friend with confusion."What are you doing here?"

Taehyung quickly flung his arms around Jungkook, hugging him."I was worried about you, Kookie." He tightened his hug a bit."Your parents are so worried."

Jungkook pushed Taehyung away to free himself from the hug."My parents aren't worried. My dad told me to leave. They probably hate me."

"Your dad didn't mean it." Taehyung had seen how Jungkook's dad reacted after Jungkook left."Your dad freaked out after you left. Your mom had to calm him down."

Jungkook didn't believe that. But he didn't want to talk about his parents."How did you find me?"

Taehyung reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone."While your parents were freaking out and worrying about you, I went to your room to try to find out where you would go. I found your phone on the floor. I put the battery back in it and looked through your contacts." he explained, handing over Jungkook's phone."I saw that you saved your boyfriend into your contacts by his full name. You know, I could easily look this guy up on Google. I found his address and where he works because his name popped up on his company site, which showed up on the Google search page."

"So you went to his company? You could have gotten him in trouble." Jungkook sighed when he felt Jin's hand gently grab his shoulder."Jin-hyung, what should we do?"

Jin didn't want to say this, but he knew it was the right thing."You need to go home, Jungkook."

"But, Jin-hyung, you said I could stay for a couple days." Jungkook looked up at the older man with a pleading gaze."Please don't make me go home."

"I'm sorry, Jungkook, but they're looking for you." Jin moved a hand up to Jungkook's hair, pushing a couple strands aside."Your parents must be quite worried about you."

"Jin-hyung, I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with you." Jungkook was clearly not happy about this at all. He was afraid to face his parents after what had happened last night. He didn't want his dad to tell him to leave again.

Jin smiled softly and gave Jungkook's lips a soft peck."It'll be okay. It's not like you'll never see me again. We'll still be the same as we were before."

"Wow. You two really love each other." Taehyung's lips were pulled into a happy smile.

Jungkook blushed at Taehyung's words."L-love?"

Jin chuckled and gently nuzzled against Jungkook's head."I can give you a ride home."

Taehyung knew Jungkook needed to go home. That would be best."Can you give me a ride to school? My parents will freak out if the school calls them about me not being there."

"Sure." Jin wouldn't mind that at all. He didn't want Jungkook's friend to get in too much trouble.

"Jin-hyung." Jungkook grabbed the front of Jin's shirt with both hands and pulled the man close, pressing their lips together.

Jin was surprised by the sudden kiss but figured Jungkook was just trying to get more contact before they had to leave. He gently brushed his fingers against Jungkook's cheek as they kissed.

Taehyung couldn't help but chuckle. He thought it was cute that Jungkook seemed to be so attached to Jin. But his attention was torn away from them when he noticed a woman walking toward them.

Yoona smiled sweetly."Master Kim, the coffee and tea are ready."

Jin broke the kiss when he heard Yoona, earning a tiny whine from Jungkook. He playfully brushed their noses together, succeeding in making Jungkook smile."Alright. Thank you, Yoona." He kissed Jungkook's forehead."Let's enjoy a drink before we leave."

"Okay." Jungkook didn't really want anything to drink, but he would accept it because it would provide him with a few more minutes to be with Jin.

"Ooh, I want coffee." Taehyung said excitedly.

Jungkook narrowed his eyes at Taehyung."No, no, Tae-hyung. You should drink tea. I know what happens when you drink coffee."

Jin chuckled."Are you sensitive to caffeine?" he asked Taehyung.

Taehyung pouted as he nodded."Yeah. I guess I'll drink tea. I really like the taste of coffee though."


	24. Chapter 24

Jungkook looked at his home with much worry, scared of how his parents were going to act toward him."Jin-hyung, what if they hate me? What if they are mad at me for running away last night? What if--" He was silenced by Jin's lips on his own. He instantly melted.

Jin was pleased to feel Jungkook relax. He knew they shouldn't be kissing in his car right in front of Jungkook's house, but he needed the boy to calm down. Also, he loved kissing Jungkook. He deepened the kiss a little and reached over to grab Jungkook's hand. Then, something happened that didn't usually happen to Jin. He blushed when he felt Jungkook interlace their fingers together.

Jungkook soon pulled away from the kiss and smiled cutely."You taste like coffee." he said with a small chuckle.

Jin didn't want Jungkook to leave. He wanted to spend more time with the boy."Call me later and let me know how it goes with your parents."

Jungkook pecked Jin's lips softly then got out of the car."Bye, Jin-hyung." He really wasn't looking forward to seeing his parents. He sighed heavily before stepping away from the car. He went up to his house and hesitated before opening the door."Mom?" he called cautiously."Dad?" For a moment, he thought they might not be home. However, that hope was crushed when his mom came out of the laundry room.

"Jungkook!" She rushed over to him and enveloped him in a tight hug."Where did you go? We were so worried about you!" She didn't even give him a chance to answer."We were scared that you wouldn't come back! Dear! Jungkook is back!"

The door to Jungkook's parents' room opened, and his dad rushed out."Jungkook."

Fear must have been written all over Jungkook's face as he pulled away from his mom. He expected words of anger and disapproval from his dad, but instead, his dad pulled him into a hug, tighter than the hug he had gotten from his mom."D-Dad?"

"I am so sorry, Jungkook." His dad tightened his arms around Jungkook, not wanting to let go of him, as if he was scared that his son would run away again."I didn't mean what I said last night. I just needed time to think over what you had told me." He really regretted the way his words had come out last night.

"Are you...disappointed in me..?" Jungkook asked with hesitation."Are you...disgusted that I'm dating a guy..?"

"Honey, no." his mom spoke with a sad tone."We are not disappointed or disgusted."

His dad spoke next."I looked up what a pansexual is, and I don't really understand, but it's okay." His arms tightened around Jungkook again."And we're going to have a talk with your principle about the locker room incident. You shouldn't be suspended for something that was against your will."

Jungkook squirmed, trying to get away from this crushing hug."Dad..." He tapped his dad's shoulder."Can't breathe..."

His dad released him from the deadly hug."Sorry, son." He hung his arms down by his sides awkwardly."Where did you go last night?"

Jungkook lowered his gaze, still unsure about whether or not his parents accepted the fact that he was dating a man."I went to my boyfriend's house..."

"You spent the night with your boyfriend?" His dad definitely didn't approve of that."I hope there was no fooling around. You're only seventeen."

Jungkook's hand absentmindedly touched the collar of his shirt, hoping no hickeys were visible."Um..."

Before his dad could say anything else, his mom cut into the conversation."If you two did fool around, at least we won't have to worry about pregnancy. That's an upside."

"Can I go to my room now?" Jungkook really wanted to get away from this conversation before anything bad would happen. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

"Yes, you can go to your room, but I hope you know that we want to meet your boyfriend." his dad said with a strong tone."We would like to know who you are dating, especially if you two have been fooling around."

Jungkook lowered his head and felt super worried again."Okay, Dad." He went straight to his room and locked the door. He pulled out his phone and called Jin."Jin-hyung, we have a problem." he said as soon as the call was answered.

"What is it, baby?" Jin sounded worried, not wanting there to be any problems.

Jungkook really didn't know what to do about this."My parents want to meet you." It got really quiet after he said that."Jin-hyung? What are we going to do?"

Jin knew this had to be done."I suppose I need to meet your parents." He knew this could end very badly, but he had to do it."Ask your parents if I can come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Are you sure?" Jungkook was so worried about this. He was afraid his parents wouldn't approve.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jin sounded a little worried too, but he was trying not to let it show."It'll be okay, baby. Even if your parents don't approve, you can be with me all you want after you turn eighteen."

"Okay. You're right." Jungkook sighed and sat down on his bed."Bye, Jin-hyung. I'm going to play some games."

"Okay. Bye, Jungkook." Jin ended the call shortly after saying that.

Jungkook moved his phone away from his ear and peered at the screen."I'm scared, Jin-hyung." he mumbled quietly."I don't want to be separated from you." He was so worried that his parents would disapprove of him dating a man who was nine years older than him.


	25. Chapter 25

Jungkook had ended up staying awake too late that night. He played video games and chatted with Jimin and Taehyung on Xbox live. He told them about his parents wanting to meet Jin. Taehyung said that it would be great for Jungkook to not need to keep Jin a secret anymore. However, Jimin was strangely pessimistic about it. He was normally so optimistic, but he didn't seem to be in a good mood. Jungkook and Taehyung both asked him what was wrong, but he didn't want to talk about it. They ended up dropping the topic and focusing on their games.

But when Jungkook woke up around noon the next day, he was so nervous. He still needed to ask his parents if Jin could come over for dinner. He got out of bed and took a shower before heading to the kitchen for something to eat. He regretted leaving his room when he saw his dad eating at the kitchen table."Uh, hey, Dad." he greeted awkwardly. Jungkook didn't know how to act around his dad right now.

"So you're finally awake." His dad seemed to want to get things back to normal between them, but it was easy to see that Jungkook was feeling cautious and uneasy."Your mom is at the school right now. She's talking to Principle Park about the locker room incident."

"Oh. Okay." Jungkook grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. He set those on the table and retrieved the milk from the fridge.

"You're having cereal for lunch?" his dad questioned.

Jungkook eyed his dad, glanced at the chocolaty cereal, then shrugged."Yup."

His dad sighed softly as his son poured the chocolaty cereal into his bowl."You should eat something a bit more filling."

"Don't want to." Jungkook stuck his tongue out at his dad before putting the milk back into the fridge. He grabbed a spoon then seated himself at the table to eat his cereal. As he ate, he wondered how he should ask about Jin coming over for dinner. He should just ask casually, right? He should just act normal."Dad, can my boyfriend come over for dinner tonight?" He felt his cheeks heat up as he asked that.

His dad looked up from the food he had been eating and didn't seem to give this much thought."Yes, he can come over for dinner. Your mom and I want to meet him."

"Okay. I'll text him when I'm done eating." Jungkook was so nervous about Jin coming over for dinner, but at the same time, he was a bit excited. Like Taehyung had said last night, it would be nice to not need to keep Jin a secret anymore.

\---

Jungkook had sent Jin a simple text to let him know that he could come over for dinner. He didn't really expect a response back since Jin was most likely at work. He just hoped that dinner would go well. It would be awful for any sort of disaster to happen. Hopefully, his parents would accept Jin as his boyfriend. Though, Jungkook highly doubted that. After all, his parents most likely would not like the fact that Jin was nine years older than him.

Once dinnertime came, Jungkook's parents decided they would wait for Jin to arrive before serving any food."Can you tell us a little about him before he gets here?" his mom asked curiously."We don't even know what kind of man to expect."

Jungkook fidgeted with his fingers beneath the table, feeling very nervous. What should he tell his parents about Jin?"Well, um, he's tall and handsome." He could feel his face heating up as he thought about Jin."He's really nice."

"That's good. Does he treat you well?" His dad would be very mad if Jin didn't treat him well.

Jungkook quickly nodded."Yeah, of course. He is very nice to me." He lowered his gaze and smiled fondly."He scolds me if I don't do my homework or if I get in trouble. He is always telling me to be good and that education is important."

That seemed to make Jungkook's dad happy."I'm glad he's being a positive influence." Maybe it was okay for Jungkook to have a boyfriend. At least Jungkook's boyfriend wanted to keep him out of trouble and make sure he did well in school.

Jungkook tapped his hands on his lap and looked over at the clock that hung on the wall. It was getting further into dinnertime, and Jin had not shown up yet. Why was he so late? And he hadn't called or texted Jungkook to let him know that he would be late. Jungkook and his parents had fallen into silence. It was rather uncomfortable."Mom, can we just eat now?" Jungkook would rather hear the clinking of utensils than be deafened by the horrible silence.

His mom glanced at the clock and sighed."Alright, dear. Though I do hope your boyfriend shows up soon. It's getting late."

As they began to eat, Jungkook slipped his phone out of his pocket to check for any messages from Jin, but there was nothing. Where was Jin? Why was he so late? Was he even going to show up? Jungkook poked at his food and ate slowly, hoping Jin would show up before dinner would be over.

However, they all finished their dinner with no sign of Jin."Honey, I don't think he's coming." Jungkook's mom said with a sigh.

"That's a shame. I would have liked to meet him." his dad said as he stood and started helping his wife take the dishes to the sink.

Jungkook pulled out his phone again and glared at the screen. Why didn't Jin show up? This had been Jin's idea. Jungkook was so mad. He hoped Jin had a good excuse. If not, he was going to be so angry at him. Standing, Jungkook stomped to his room and tossed his phone onto his bed. It had been so uncomfortable to sit with his parents in silence while they waited. It had messed up his nerves to wait for Jin like that. And it was for nothing.


	26. Chapter 26

Jungkook was still upset the next day, wondering why Jin hadn't shown up to have dinner with his parents. It had been Jin's idea, so why hadn't he shown up? With a heavy sigh, he grabbed his phone and turned on the screen to view the time. He had slept pretty late. It was past noon. He had a text from Jin and didn't know if he wanted to read it or not. After a couple minutes of silently debating with himself, he opened the text.

**Kim Seokjin**   
_Hey, Jungkook. About last night, something came up at work. I was unable to make it. Let me make it up to you._

 

Jungkook groaned quietly. Why hadn't Jin told him this last night? That would have been nice to know. He rolled to lay on his stomach and texted back.

 

**JK**   
_How will you make it up to me?_

 

Jungkook knew Jin was probably at work right now. So it might take a while for him to respond. He buried his face into his pillow and whined as his stomach grumbled. He was so hungry. Jungkook didn't want to get out of bed yet though. He was feeling lethargic. He lifted his head a little when his phone vibrated. Jungkook opened the text he had received.

 

**Kim Seokjin**   
_I'll take you out today when I leave work._

**JK**   
_Fine. Meet me at the MoonCoins Café at 4 o'clock._

**Kim Seokjin**   
_I'll be there._

 

Jungkook had an idea. He would use this as an opportunity to introduce Jin to his friends. After all, they still hadn't done that group date they had all agreed to do.

 

**JK**   
_My friends will meet us there too. It's time for that group date._

 

There was no response to that. Jungkook figured Jin was just getting back to doing his job. So he decided to text Jimin, despite knowing his friend was in class at the moment.

 

**JK**   
_Let's do that group date today at 4 o'clock. You good with that?_

**ChimChim**   
_Yeah, let's do it. I'll let Tae know._

**JK**   
_That was a fast response. Aren't you in class?_

**ChimChim**   
_Yeah, but Mrs. Lee isn't paying any attention to me._

**JK**   
_Cool. Meet me at the MoonCoins Café later._

**ChimChim**   
_Great choice. I love the lattes there. See ya later._

 

Jungkook got off his bed, despite feeling lazy. He really needed to eat. He honestly felt like such a slob whenever he got out of bed after sleeping so much. His hair was a mess, his clothes were disheveled, and he couldn't form a pleasant facial expression to save his life. He set his phone down and shuffled toward the door. He rubbed his face with one hand and used the other to open the door. Making his way to the kitchen, Jungkook was relieved to not hear any sounds. Both of his parents must be at work right now.

Jungkook looked through every cabinet in the kitchen, searched through the refrigerator, and even eyed everything in the freezer. Nothing looked good to him. Maybe he was just feeling picky today. Getting an idea, he went back to his room and grabbed his phone."Pizza~ Pizza~" he sang to himself. He could easily order some pizza. After all, he still had so much money from the times Jin had paid him. He called his favorite pizza place and ordered a large pizza topped with ham, bacon, spinach, mushrooms, and pickles. After ordering the pizza, he figured he should take a quick shower since it would take thirty or forty minutes for the pizza to be delivered.

\---

Jungkook drummed his index fingers on the table where he was sitting at MoonCoins Café as he waited for everyone to arrive. He was early because he wanted to leave his house before his parents would get home. He just didn't want to be asked where he was going. Just a few minutes before four o'clock, Taehyung showed up with Jennie."Hey, Hyung. Hi, Noona."

Taehyung grinned and seated himself at the table."Hey, Kookie. Jiminie should be here soon."

Jennie sat in the chair across from Taehyung, smiling as she sat next to Jungkook."Tae was telling me that your boyfriend is going to meet us here too. Is that right?"

Jungkook frowned a little."Yeah, that's right."

Taehyung saw the frown and put his hands together in a pleading motion."Don't be mad at me, Kookie. Jennie won't tell anyone."

Jennie smiled and nodded."I won't say a word about this to anyone at school. I promise."

Jungkook crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Taehyung."Pull out your Friendship Card." he commanded.

Taehyung reached into his pocket and pulled out nothing. He held his hand up, like he was holding an imaginary card."Please let me keep it. I'll be a good friend."

"What does it say about secrets?" Jungkook waited as Taehyung pretended to view the imaginary card.

"I will not spread a friend's secrets. Ever." Taehyung turned his gaze back to Jungkook and pouted."I won't tell anyone else. Let me keep my card."

"Fine. You can keep it." Jungkook rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms."If you tell anyone else, I will rip up your card."

Jenni giggled as Taehyung quickly stuffed the imaginary card back into his pocket."You guys are so childish. It's cute."

Soon, Jimin approached the table."Hey, guys." he greeted as he sat next to Taehyung."I'm not late, am I?"

Jungkook shook his head."Nope. You're right on time, Jiminie-hyung."

"Jiminie, Kookie threatened to rip up my Friendship Card." Taehyung whined.

Jimin chuckled and pulled an imaginary card from his pocket."Maybe you should be a better friend, Tae. Check out my Friendship Card. It's in perfect condition." Jimin moved his hand like he was showing off his imaginary card."I'm such a good friend." He kissed the imaginary card then slipped it back into his pocket.

"Hyung, where's Yoojung?" Jungkook asked."This is supposed to be a group date."

Jimin sighed softly."She broke up with me yesterday."

"What? Why?" Jungkook was certainly surprised to hear that. Why would a girl break up with Jimin?

"Word spread around school that someone saw you and Jiminie hugging in the hallway the day you got suspended." Taehyung answered.

Jennie spoke up next."It's such a shame that she couldn't be more open-minded. Maybe I shouldn't be her friend anymore. She makes me so mad when she cares too much about her popularity and image to be a good person."

Taehyung bit his lower lip. In a way, he kind of understood. He was dating Jennie to keep his popularity and image. The person he really wanted was the boy sitting beside him."It'll be okay, Jiminie. Today, we finally get to meet Kookie's boyfriend."

"If he shows up." Jungkook was a bit iffy about this. He really hoped Jin would show up this time.

Jimin cocked his head a little to the side."What do you mean?"

Jungkook felt his irritation from last night coming back."Jin-hyung was supposed to have dinner with me and my parents last night. He was supposed to meet them. He didn't show up."

"He stood you up?" Jimin was surprised. He had thought that Jin seemed pretty responsible from what Jungkook had told him before about the older man."Maybe he had a good reason."

"He texted me earlier today and said that something came up with work." Jungkook said with a little disbelief in his tone."He should have told me that last night when my parents and I were waiting for him."

Jennie tried to lighten the mood a little."Tae, let's get drinks." she suggested, standing.

Taehyung stood as well."Okay." He placed a hand on Jimin's shoulder."You want the usual, Jiminie?"

"Yeah." Jimin answered with a nod.

"What would you like, Jungkook?" Jennie asked sweetly.

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders slightly."I don't know. Hmm. A strawberry latte, I guess." He watched the two walk away to get in line. Then, he lowered his gaze and sighed.

Jimin placed his hands in his lap and slumped his shoulders a little."It's going to be great to meet your boyfriend. Hopefully, we won't make him feel like a babysitter."

"I probably already make him feel like a babysitter." Jungkook grumbled. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was already four-thirty. Jin was half an hour late. Jungkook frowned deeply. What if Jin was bailing on him again? He waited quietly for Jin to show up. Even after Taehyung and Jennie returned with the drinks, there was no sign of Jin. They all chatted and enjoyed their drinks but still no Jin. Instead of getting mad this time, Jungkook was sad. Why wasn't Jin coming? Where was he? What was he doing that was more important than being with him?


	27. Chapter 27

Things had been a little weird at MoonCoins Café. Jin never showed up. Jimin kept glancing at Taehyung. And Jennie seemed to keep making little gestures at Taehyung, like she was trying to get him to do something without having to say it out loud. Whatever it was, Taehyung mostly ignored her and would occasionally shake his head. Jungkook was really upset. When they all decided it was time to leave, Jennie shook her head and remained at the table."You guys can leave without me. I'll stay here a little longer."

"You sure?" Taehyung didn't want Jennie to get lonely.

Jennie made a small wave with her hand."Don't worry, Tae. I'll call someone to meet me here."

"Your other boyfriend?" Taehyung asked with a smile.

"Yeah. He doesn't know about you yet, so shoo." Jennie answered with a playful tone.

"Well, have fun." Taehyung turned to Jimin and Jungkook."How are you getting home, Kookie?"

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders a little."I don't know. I think I'll walk. You two can go ahead of me though. I'm going to call Jin-hyung."

"Are you going to be okay?" Jimin was concerned. He knew Jungkook must be upset about Jin not showing up.

"Yeah." Jungkook was only a little mad at Jin now. He was actually feeling down since Jin stood him up twice.

"We'll see you later, Kookie." Taehyung said as he lightly pat Jungkook's shoulder."Call us if you need anything."

"I will." Jungkook headed outside with his friends but went a different way from them. He pulled out his phone and called Jin. He just wanted to know why his boyfriend wasn't showing up. All he wanted was a believable excuse. But part of him was scared. What if Jin just didn't want to meet his parents or his friends? What if he was making Jin feel like a babysitter?

"Hello?" That wasn't Jin's voice, but it was somewhat familiar.

Jungkook hesitated before speaking."Who is this?" Who the hell was answering Jin's phone?"Where's Jin-hyung?"

The person made a small hum."I'm Namjoon." he answered. He made a couple small sounds that indicated he was moving the phone away from his ear, possibly viewing the screen."Well, kid, Jin-hyung is in the shower right now."

"You're at his house?" Jungkook didn't know why Jin's ex would be at his house.

"Uh, no. He's at my house." Namjoon sounded tired, like the call had woken him up."Listen, call back later."

"But--" Jungkook needed answers.

"Namjoon, who are you talking to?" Jin's voice was barely heard.

Namjoon sighed."Your contact labeled Toy called. I told him to call back later."

"Namjoon, give me the phone right now!" There were some noises that suggested the phone had been snatched from Namjoon."Jungkook?"

Jungkook no longer wanted to talk to Jin after the things he heard."So instead of meeting up with me and my friends, you're at your ex's house?" This made him wish he hadn't called. He wouldn't feel so upset if he didn't know what was going on. He could have made something up to make himself feel better."And apparently, I'm just your toy. Not your boyfriend."

Jin could be heard briefly shooing Namjoon out of the room."Jungkook, it's not what you think."

"Fuck you, Jin-hyung." Jungkook didn't want to hear any excuses now."You stood me up twice now. What, did you need Namjoon-hyung to have some adult time with you? Clearly, I can't give you that." Suddenly, the call was ended."And now you hung up on me." Jungkook stuffed his phone back into his pocket."Fucking jerk."

\---

Jimin stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked beside Taehyung."I hope everything will be okay for Jungkook. He seemed pretty upset."

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders a little."I'm sure everything will be fine. He'll talk to his boyfriend and find out why he didn't come. Maybe his boyfriend has a good excuse."

"I hope you're right." Jimin lowered his gaze and frowned slightly."Anyway, what's going on with you and Jenni?" he wondered curiously."She really has another boyfriend?"

Taehyung nodded with a calm smile."Yeah. Her other boyfriend doesn't know about me, but I know about him."

"And you're okay with it?" Jimin didn't understand. He would get jealous if he had to share the person he dated. Like having to let someone borrow his favorite game.

"Yup." Taehyung knew Jimin was confused."Jennie and I don't really like each other romantically. We're more like best friends." Maybe it was time for him to finally state the truth to Jimin."We're only dating to convince everyone at school."

"But her other boyfriend..." Jimin was definitely confused. Had Taehyung been keeping a big secret from him?

"He goes to a different school." Taehyung was really nervous about telling Jimin about this."Jimin, I need to be honest with you." He grabbed onto Jimin's sleeve and started pulling him to the side."Come this way."

Jimin allowed himself to be pulled along, wondering what Taehyung was possibly going to tell him."Tae..." He was led into an alley.

About halfway through the alley, Taehyung stopped."Jimin, I don't like girls." He was finally ready to admit this, but he only wanted Jimin to know for now."Jennie knows this. She agreed to date me, to help me hide this from everyone at school." He gulped quietly."I'm gay."

"You're gay?" Jimin had definitely not expected to hear that.

"Uh, yeah, so..." Taehyung shifted a little and felt so worried about what he was going to say next."I want you to know that the person I actually like...is you." He was met with silence. That scared him."If you don't like me that way, it's fine. I mean, you're only into girls, right?"

Jimin reached out and grabbed Taehyung's hand."Tae, I'm demisexual." he stated factually. He needed to finally be honest too.

Now Taehyung was confused."What's that?"

Jimin had known that Taehyung wouldn't know what that was."I don't really feel attraction toward anyone unless I can form a very strong emotional bond with that person. Even once I feel attracted toward someone, it takes a much stronger bond to make me feel any...well...sexual attraction."

"Oh." Taehyung was sure that he couldn't possibly stand a chance with Jimin now.

"Tae..." Jimin lifted Taehyung's hand and lightly kissed the back of it."You seem to not realize how strong of a connection we have. We've known each other for years."

"You mean..?" Taehyung could feel himself blushing.

Jimin giggled cutey."Yes, goofball. I'm attracted to you."

A wide, boxy grin formed on Taehyung's lips."Really?!" This made him so happy."But what about Yoojung?"

Jimin shrugged his shoulders a little."I only dated her out of boredom. She and I never formed a connection. She just dated me to be popular."

Taehyung moved a little closer to Jimin."So are you sexually attracted to me?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, feeling more confident now."Just so you know, I look at your butt all the time."

Jimin shook his head."Give that some more time. I'm working on it." When he saw Taehyung's grin turn into a cute pout, he giggled."If it'll make you happy, we can kiss. But that's it."

Taehyung grinned again."I'll be happy with that."


	28. Chapter 28

Jungkook didn't talk to Jin all weekend. Each time Jin called, he would swipe the decline icon. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Jungkook felt hurt by the fact that Jin stood him up twice and had apparently gone to his ex's house instead of meeting up with him at the café. By the time Monday came around, Jungkook had heard from his parents that he could go back to school. His suspension was lifted after his mom had spoken to Principle Park. He really didn't want to go to school. However, he didn't want to stay home and keep doing nothing either.

Reluctantly, Jungkook left home and headed to school. On his way there, he spaced out a bit, getting lost in his thoughts. He knew the other kids at school were going to give him a hard time. He would just stick close to Jimin and Taehyung whenever he could. He would have to handle gym class on his own though. Jungkook was snapped out of his thoughts when a too-familiar car pulled up by the sidewalk.

"Jungkook!" Jin called out to him."Baby, please talk to me!"

Jungkook just kept walking. He held a hand out, sticking up his middle finger to the older man. There was no way he would listen to Jin right now. He just couldn't. Jungkook was hurt and upset. He frowned deeply when he heard the car door open and close. Footsteps quickly approached him.

"Jungkook, please wait." Jin reached out and grabbed the boy's hand."Please just hear me out. It's not what you think."

Jerking his hand away from Jin's grasp, Jungkook slapped Jin."How is it not what I think? You stood me up. Not once but twice. When I called you, your ex answered your phone. You were showering in his house." Jungkook smacked Jin's chest."What else am I supposed to think, huh? I even heard him say that I'm saved in your phone as 'Toy.' Is that true?"

Jin bit his lip as his cheek stung from being slapped."I can explain."

"Well, I don't want to hear it." Jungkook was in a horrible mood, and it was all Jin's fault. He didn't want to hear any excuses or bullshit explanations."You missed dinner with my parents. You missed the group date with my friends." He pointed a finger accusingly at Jin, his eyes narrowing into a glare."You are a jerk. I never should have had sex with you. I never should have thought we could be together. You clearly only see me as a plaything. Why are you even here? Were you hoping I would get intimate with you before school?"

"No, that's not it." Jin felt awful about this. It was mostly a big misunderstanding, but some parts were just him being stupid."You're not my plaything, Jungkook. You're my boyfriend."

"Not anymore." Jungkook hated feeling this way. He hated feeling like he wasn't good enough. He hated feeling like Jin saw him as a kid. He didn't want a boyfriend who would feel like a babysitter."We're over."

Jin almost felt speechless. It took a moment for his brain to register what Jungkook just said."You're breaking up with me..?"

Jungkook lowered his gaze and frowned."Yeah."

Grabbing Jungkook's shoulders, Jin didn't want to believe this."If you mean it, look into my eyes and say it." He knew Jungkook wouldn't be able to say it while looking into his eyes if he didn't mean it.

Jungkook lifted his gaze and peered directly into Jin's eyes."I'm breaking up with you." It took everything within Jungkook to say those words while looking into Jin's eyes."It's over between us."

Jin didn't know how to respond. This hurt. It hurt more than when Namjoon had broken up with him. And it wasn't just his confidence and self-esteem that were hurt this time."Jungkook..." Everything hurt. It was like he just got hit by a bus. This bus drove directly into his heart and soul.

Pulling away from Jin, Jungkook turned and walked away. He resisted the nagging urge to look back at Jin. He hated this so much. Jungkook bit his lip and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He swallowed the need to cry when he heard Jimin and Taehyung coming toward him.

"Kookie!" Taehyung called happily, hurrying to the younger boy."Good morning!" He came to a stop and grew concerned when he saw the tears in Jungkook's eyes."Kookie? Are you okay?"

Jimin hurried to Jungkook and placed a hand on his shoulder."What's wrong?" Seeing past Jungkook, he saw a man standing on the sidewalk, staring their way."Is that your boyfriend?"

Jungkook wiped his eyes with the back of his hand."I don't have a boyfriend." he said with a shaky tone."It's over."

Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook but looked at Jimin."Let's skip homeroom together." he suggested."My mom and dad already left for work, so we can hang out at my house until homeroom ends."

Jimin was normally against skipping class, but he figured it was okay this time. Besides, he didn't want Jungkook going to class while looking like he was about to cry. Glancing toward the man, he saw him getting into a nice car. Then, he returned his gaze to Jungkook."Let's go."

Jungkook gave a small nod and walked with his friends to Taehyung's house. He didn't feel ready to go to school now. He just wanted to cling to his friends and get any comfort they could provide.


	29. Chapter 29

Jungkook was unable to concentrate through any of his classes. He avoided all the other boys and girls and didn't speak to anyone but Jimin and Taehyung. Even when he spoke to them, his words were limited. To put it simply, he was unhappy. He lost his boyfriend. The other kids at school gossiped about him. He wished he could just move far away. He had spoken about everything with Jimin and Taehyung when they had been skipping their first class, but he doubted they fully understood how he felt. Jimin tried to understand, but he had never experienced the feelings Jungkook was going through. Taehyung probably didn't understand much either because he had always been a heartbreaker, never the one getting his heart broken.

More rumors spread around school about Jungkook being gay. Some kids were calling him a pervert for going into the girls locker room. Rumors also got started about Jimin. Girls were saying what a shame it was that "Jungkook's gayness rubbed off onto someone so cute."

Taehyung stuck close to Jennie, fearing that rumors might start about him too. He wished he could do something to stop the rumors, but he was afraid of being treated like an outcast. He knew how Jungkook was being treated. He would be treated that way too if everyone at school found out he was gay. Taehyung saw how angry Jimin looked as other kids teased him. He would shout back at them and tell them that they had no right to treat him differently just because of his sexuality. He threatened to talk to his dad about it, and those kids just called him a baby, saying he should man up and face his own problems without his dad's help. To them, he was the spoiled son of the principle. Taehyung didn't know what to do. He didn't like to see Jimin being treated that way. He wanted it to stop.

Taehyung could hear a couple boys gossiping during class. It was pissing him off. Hearing enough of it, he suddenly stood, catching the attention of everyone in the room with the quick movement. Without saying a word, he stormed out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher as she called his name. Marching through the halls, Taehyung went directly to the principle's office, entering without knocking.

Principle Park was seated at his desk, looking over some papers that were assumable the school budget or curriculum. He quickly looked up when his office door was opened without warning."Kim Taehyung, why aren't you in class?" he asked with a strong tone. He really didn't appreciate being interrupted.

Taehyung closed the door and stepped over to the desk, staring at the principle with a hardened gaze."Bullying and discrimination are happening in this school. You have to do something about it."

Principle Park perked an eyebrow. He had not heard about this. Sure, he had received an explanation from Jungkook's mom about the locker room incident, but he didn't know how bad it was entirely."Bullying and discrimination? Are you a victim?" He needed to know more to handle the situation.

"No." Taehyung wasn't a victim, but he sure as hell felt like one. His best friend and secret boyfriend were victims."But Jungkook is a victim. So is Jimin."

"My son is a victim?" This definitely upset Principle Park a great deal."Why are Jimin and Jungkook victims? Tell me all that you know."

Taehyung hoped he would be forgiven for talking about these things. He just wanted all the hate to stop. He wanted Jungkook to be happy and not be afraid to come to school. He wanted Jimin to calm down and stop feeling the need to shout back at the kids who teased him. Taehyung seated himself in the chair in front of the principle's desk and fidgeted with his fingers nervously."Well, um, Jungkook is being bullied because everyone thinks he's gay. Until this morning, he was dating a guy."

"And that is why Jungkook is a victim?" Principle Park asked, receiving a nod from Taehyung."What about Jimin? Why is my son being bullied?"

This was going to be tough. Taehyung had to say it though."Everyone is calling him gay because he hugged Jungkook in the hallway, and Yoojung broke up with him." He lowered his gaze, unable to look at the principle because of what he was about to say."I'm afraid that I may get bullied soon too." He gulped."I'm gay, and I, um...I'm dating your son."

"What?" Principle Park had definitely not expected this. Taehyung was dating his son?"You're dating Jimin? You're gay?  _Jimin_ is gay?"

Taehyung shook his head."I'm gay, but Jimin's not. He's..." He was shaking with nervousness."You should talk to him about it." He was so afraid that he might be in trouble now. He did just admit that he's in a same-sex relationship with the principle's son.

"Look at me, Kim." Principle Park said sternly. When Taehyung looked at him, he softened his voice as he spoke again."It was very brave of you to tell me that you're dating my son. I am proud that you care enough about him and Jungkook to come to me about these issues. I will do something about it."

"You will? Really?" Taehyung was so relieved to hear that.

"Yes. I won't tolerate bullying or discrimination in my school." Principle Park folded his hands atop his desk."Now head back to class. I will discuss this with the faculty after school lets out."

Taehyung stood and gave a small bow."Thank you." He had always been intimidated by Jimin's dad, but he was glad that he spoke to him.

"One more thing, Kim." The principle cleared his throat."I will make you regret it if you ever hurt my son. So you better be a good boyfriend for him."

"I-I will be good." Taehyung scurried out of the principle's office after saying that.


	30. Chapter 30

"You told my dad about me and Kookie getting bullied?" Jimin stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and perked an eyebrow at Taehyung."Don't you think you should have talked to us first?"

Taehyung lowered his gaze and sighed."I'm sorry, Jiminie. I know you didn't want to tell your dad, but I couldn't stand listening to everyone gossip about you two."

Jungkook lightly kicked a small rock that was on the sidewalk as they were walking home."It's fine, guys. He needed to know that this stuff is happening in his school."

Jimin sighed and made a small hum."I guess he did need to know. I just don't want my dad to freak out. He's so protective of me."

"Yeah, I know." Taehyung hoped Jimin wouldn't get mad at him for this next part."I, um, also told him that you and I are dating."

Jimin and Jungkook both stopped abruptly."You two are dating?" Jungkook had never expected that to happen. He had thought that both of his friends were straight.

Jimin seemed to become nervous."But, Tae, it was never made official. I mean, you never really asked me out."

"Shit, sorry, Jiminie." Taehyung felt like facepalming at his own idiocy."I guess I just...I thought it was official after...well..."

"It's okay, Tae." Jimin pulled a hand out of his pocket and grabbed Taehyung's hand."Just ask me now."

Taehyung's cheeks turned pink."In front of Kookie?"

Jungkook held back to urge to nearly squeal excitedly."Do it. Do it." He thought it would be really sweet for his two best friends to date each other.

Taehyung gulped quietly and cleared his throat."J-Jiminie, will you go out with me?"

To add some dramatic effect, Jimin pretended to think about it, seeing Taehyung become more nervous. Then, he smiled."Yes, I will." Leaning up, he pecked Taehyung's cheek."But now I have to face my dad about it. Oh boy."

At the same time as being happy for his friends, Jungkook was a little jealous."At least you guys can be together. I was just Jin-hyung's toy."

Jimin frowned a little at Jungkook."Did he really just use you?"

Jungkook nodded, lowering his gaze."He saved me in his phone as 'Toy'. And he stood me up twice." He clenched his hands into fists."He was always there for me until...we had sex. He made me go home after that instead of letting me stay at his house. And he didn't show up to meet my parents, even though it was his idea."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rewind and pause." Taehyung had suspected that Jungkook and Jin had sex, and now he knew for sure."He stopped seeing you after you guys had sex? What an asshole."

"And now I have to tell my parents that they're never going to meet him because we broke up." Jungkook felt so stupid. He wished he had never started dating Jin."I must be so stupid, Guys. I should have known that it was a dumb idea to date an older man."

Taehyung felt really bad now."I'm sorry for encouraging you to be with him, Kookie. I just wanted you to be happy."

"Me too, Kookie." Jimin added."I'm also sorry."

"You two have no reason to be sorry." Jungkook wished he had never met Jin."You were both just trying to help. You've never met him, so you couldn't have known he would be such a jerk." He looked at the road and sighed."Anyway, I just want to go home and not think about that jerk."

"Okay, Kookie." Jimin really wished there was some way they could help Jungkook cheer up."If you want to talk later, you know you can call me or Tae."

Taehyung nodded in agreement."We will always answer your calls."

"I know. I love you guys." Jungkook knew he was lucky to have such caring friends, but he didn't think they could help him right now."I'll see you tomorrow." He waved at his friends and watched them turn to head down the street that would take them home. Then, Jungkook walked alone. He wasn't alone for long though. A car slowed down near the sidewalk. It was a car Jungkook didn't recognize.

"Hey, Jungkook!" the driver called out.

Jungkook felt cursed when he heard that familiar voice. He didn't even want to look at the owner of the voice."What do you want?"

The car came to a stop, and the driver got out. It was Namjoon."Wait a minute, kid." He hurried over to Jungkook, who wouldn't stop walking."What luck to see you. Have you seen Jin-hyung? I've been looking all over for him."

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Jungkook asked with a venomous tone. He didn't even want to hear Jin's name.

"Jeez, what crawled up your butt?" Namjoon didn't appreciate the nasty tone, knowing he didn't deserve it."You're his boyfriend, aren't you? He didn't show up to work today, and he isn't answering his phone. He's not at his house either. No one knows where he is."

Jungkook rolled his eyes."I'm not his boyfriend. We broke up. So I don't give a shit that no one can find him. I don't even want to know where he is."

Namjoon could hear pure hatred in Jungkook's tone."Wow, whatever crawled up your butt must have laid eggs in there too."

"Leave me alone." Jungkook hated Namjoon. He hated the fact that Jin had been at Namjoon's house.

Namjoon sighed heavily."I thought you would at least care that Jin-hyung is missing, but I guess I was wrong." Despite being Jin's ex, Namjoon still cared about his well-being. He had thought Jungkook would care too."You're a heartless kid. What did he ever see in you?" Namjoon went back to his car and got into the driver's seat.

Jungkook was raging mad at those last words Namjoon had said. How was he heartless? And shouldn't Namjoon already know that Jin just saw him as a kid and a toy? Being so full of anger, Jungkook grabbed a rock from a nearby yard that was the size of his fist. Not thinking about the consequences of such an action, he threw it at Namjoon's car as he drove by.

What happened in the next few seconds made Jungkook fill with deep regret. He really must be heartless to make this happen. How could he do such a thing? That big rock shattered the passenger window of Namjoon's car. It must have hit Namjoon because his car swerved, hitting a lightpost."What have I done..?" Jungkook was in shock. He just caused Namjoon to wreck.


	31. Chapter 31

How anything Jungkook said to the woman who answered his call was understood, he'll never know. He had been so frantic when he called the police. The woman asked Jungkook to look into Namjoon's car and tell her if he was awake. No, he wasn't. Was he breathing? Yes. Did he have visible injuries? His head was bleeding. A lot. Jungkook had burst into tears as he was talking to the woman. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like he would pass out from how scared he was that he may have seriously hurt Namjoon.

Jungkook had to wait there for the police and paramedics to arrive. As he waited, his eyes were glued to Namjoon. The guilt he felt was tearing him apart. Namjoon was hurt because of him. All Jungkook could do was stare at the unconscious man and cry. When the police and paramedics got there, Jungkook watched them as they worked very carefully to get Namjoon out of his car and onto a gurney."I-is he going to be okay..?" Jungkook was so scared that Namjoon wasn't going to be alright.

A police office was the one to answer that question."He should be fine. He was wearing his seatbelt, and the light damage to his car shows that he wasn't going very fast."

"B-but his head..." Jungkook was terrified because Namjoon's head was bleeding so much.

"It's okay." The officer was speaking softly to try to get Jungkook to calm down."Head wounds always bleed a lot because there are a lot of veins close together." The officer gently touched Jungkook's shoulder to comfort him."Do you know him?"

Jungkook nodded."Y-yeah..." He turned his gaze toward the ambulance."C-can I...ride with him..?" When the officer nodded, Jungkook hurried over to the ambulance and got inside, staying out of the way as a couple paramedics were checking Namjoon's vitals and trying to stop his bleeding. Again, all Jungkook could do was cry. This was his fault.

\---

At the hospital, Jungkook had gotten Namjoon's phone and looked through his contacts. He found Hoseok's number and sent him a text to let him know that Namjoon was in the hospital and what his room number was. He couldn't call because he was too upset to speak. Jungkook waited in the chair beside Namjoon's bed, knowing he should leave soon. He had no right to be here."I'm sorry, Hyung..." he whimpered.

"Sir, you can't run in here!" a nurse called down the hall. Footsteps quickly grew closer.

Hoseok burst into the room, looking extremely worried and scared for Namjoon's well-being. Spotting Jungkook, he came closer."Why are you here? How did this happen?"

Jungkook stood and knew that he needed to be honest."It was my fault..." he admitted."I...I threw a rock at his car...I made him wreck..." His cheek was met with Hoseok's palm very harshly. He touched his stinging cheek and looked at Hoseok, seeing tears in his narrowed eyes.

"Get out." Hoseok was just so upset. He didn't know how to handle it. He loved Namjoon. So it upset him very much that he was hurt.

"I'm very sorry..." Jungkook left the room and made his way down the hall, pulling out his phone. He called his mom and tried to keep his voice steady, but he couldn't."Mom, I-I need you to pick me up...I'm at the hospital...No, I'm not hurt..." He just wanted to lock himself in his room and never come out again. Jungkook deeply hated himself for causing that wreck. He really hadn't meant to hurt Namjoon. He had just been so mad. And it wasn't all Namjoon's fault that he had been mad. Sure, Namjoon's words had upset him, but he was mainly mad at Jin and himself.

\---

Jin grinned widely and took a drink of his whiskey before tossing his dice down onto the table. He was on a roll, so to speak. He was drowning his feelings with alcohol, gambling away his problems, and letting some foolish woman think she could have his heart (and possibly his wallet). Jin was scoring big, not that it mattered. He just loved the thrill of gambling.

Unfortunately for him, he was getting too drunk. He ended up being escorted out of the casino after cashing in all of his winnings. That woman stayed right with him. Being too drunk to drive, he let the woman take over. Of course, he was also too drunk to tell her his address, so she ended up driving him to a hotel. Jin was so easily persuaded in this drunken stupor to allow the woman to stay in the hotel room with him.

Lips did things they shouldn't do. Hands touched places they shouldn't touch. Clothes ended up thrown around the room. There were no thoughts of the possible consequences. That money-hungry woman was fully willing to give her body to Jin for a chance to get into his wallet. She didn't even care that he moaned someone else's name, doubting he even remembered hers. After the sloppy sex, she giggled when Jin fell asleep. Getting his wallet from his pants, she oh-so-helpfully relieved him of all the cash he had won at the casino. Then, she got dressed and left the hotel.

Jin was completely oblivious to the world, just the way he wanted to be. Sleeping on this soft hotel bed, he had no worries. He felt no pain. He was free from everything for a while. If only he knew what sort of things happened during his absence. But nothing mattered right now. Jin slept with a smile on his lips, dreaming pleasantly.


	32. Chapter 32

Jin felt like utter shit when he woke up on that hotel bed. Hangovers were awful, and this was the worst one of them all. He felt sick, and his head was aching terribly. It took him a few minutes to remember how he had gotten here and why he was naked. He really didn't want to get up. He didn't want to face the world. He didn't want to know the harsh reality that he was a single man. He sat up and immediately regretted the action. His headache became worse now that he was upright. So he just laid back down. Jin glanced toward the window and saw that it was dark out. Looking around, he spotted a clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. Might as well just rest until morning. He really didn't want to go home.

\---

Jungkook stared up at his ceiling as he was unable to sleep. Today had been the worst day of his life. He broke up with Jin, got bullied at school, got called heartless, caused Namjoon to wreck, and got slapped by Hoseok. He hated his life so much right now. To make it worse, he couldn't even go anywhere for a while because he got grounded when he told his parents what had happened.

Jungkook had been told that Namjoon was going to be okay, but he still felt incredibly guilty. He wished he could go back to the hospital and see how he was doing, but he knew Hoseok wouldn't want him to be there. At this point, Jungkook thought he must be very talented at making enemies. Most of the kids at school hated him now. Namjoon probably hated him. Hoseok definitely hated him. And he knew that Jin had never loved him. And Jungkook didn't even know who to blame for all of this. He could easily blame himself for making poor decisions. He could also blame Jin for starting everything. None of this would have happened if Jin had never paid him to be his date for that company party. That night had been the beginning of this mess.

Being restless and full of guilt and regret, Jungkook got out of bed and dressed himself. He didn't want to stay here. He just couldn't. He grabbed his backpack and dumped out all of his school supplies. He stuffed some clothes and hygienic supplies into his backpack and zipped it up. As quietly as possible, he sneaked out of his bedroom and through the house. To make as little noise as possible, he didn't put on his shoes until he got outside.

Jungkook made his way along the sidewalk, also cutting through alleys. He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere was better than home. He never wanted to see his damn school again. He didn't want to see the expressions of disappointment on his parents faces. He just couldn't take it anymore. His life was a trainwreck. As Jungkook walked along, he pulled out his phone and opened the map app. He planned to leave Seoul. He wanted to go somewhere far away and never come back.

Jungkook didn't know how long he had been walking. It felt like forever. He just trudged along, reaching the edge of the city. Not many vehicles passed by him at this time. He checked his phone and saw that it was nearly three in the morning. So apparently, he had been out walking for about three hours. Jungkook slipped his phone back into his pocket when a car pulled up beside him, seeming to be going in the same direction he was headed.

"Hey, bud, you need a ride?" the guy in the passenger seat asked.

The driver leaned over a little to be seen."We're heading to the next town over." he told Jungkook."We could give you a ride."

Jungkook knew that he shouldn't ride with strangers, but it would be nice to get far away from Seoul."That would be nice."

The guy in the passenger seat jutted his thumb toward the back."Hop in."

Jungkook took off his backpack and opened the back door. Getting into the car, he set his backpack on the seat beside him."Thanks."

Once Jungkook had his seatbelt on, the driver started driving again."You running away, kid?"

"You shouldn't ask that. You might make him uncomfortable." the other guy said.

"Yeah..." Jungkook admitted with his gaze lowered.

The driver made a small hum."So I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay, do you?" He peeked at Jungkook through the rearview mirror and saw him shake his head as he mumbled quietly."If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay with us for a few days at least."

The guy in the passenger seat nodded in agreement."We know you may not want to stay with a couple strangers, but it would be better than sleeping on the streets."

"Okay..." Jungkook really didn't want to be found. If he didn't have a place to stay, it would be easier for someone to find him.

"So what's your name, bud?" The guy in the passenger seat twisted himself a little to look back at the younger kid."I'm Seunghyun." He made a small motion toward the driver."This is Jiyong."

"Jungkook." was his simple answer. These guys seemed nice enough. They were quite a bit older than him though. They even seemed to be older than Jin.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Jungkook." Seunghyun said with a smile."We are actually heading to our new home. We don't have much stuff there yet, just the necessities and a few pieces of furniture, but it should be fine."

Jiyong kept his eyes on the road, only engaging a little into the conversation."Maybe you can help us move some stuff in tomorrow." he suggested."It would be great to have another set of hands to get things carried inside."

Jungkook figured that would be okay."Yeah, I'll help." These guys were being so nice to him. Helping them carry things into their new home was the least he could do to repay them.


	33. Chapter 33

Jungkook stretched out on the couch when he awoke in the morning, momentarily feeling lost when he opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings. Sitting up, he found his backpack on the floor by the couch and sighed heavily. It hadn't been a dream. He really ran away from home. He was in an unfamiliar town, in a house with two grown men who had picked him up. He rubbed his face with both hands and tried to think of what he should do. It was nice of those guys to help him, but he knew he couldn't rely on them for too long, right? He broke away from his thoughts when he heard voices in the kitchen.

"We can help him out for a while, Seunghyun." Jiyong said with concern in his tone."He must have been having a bad home situation or something. No one runs away for no reason."

"I know, baby. I know." Seunghyun and Jiyong were unaware that Jungkook began peering into the kitchen at them."Maybe we can help him get a job and his own apartment. That would be a good start."

Jiyong was sitting on Seunghyun's lap, his hands on his shoulders."You're right. But we don't know how old he is. Can he stay with us until he turns eighteen? Then, he will be old enough to live on his own. He won't have to worry about anyone taking him back home."

Seunghyun sighed with a soft smile, stroking Jiyong's cheek."Okay. We'll talk to him about it." He pecked Jiyong's lips gently."I know you sympathize with him because you ran away as a teenager too. But his situation might be completely different from yours."

Jiyong lightly hit Seunghyun's chest."Don't forget that you ran away with me. That kid left home alone. He needs help."

"Okay, okay." Seunghyun brushed the tip of his nose against Jiyong's then gave his hip a small pat."Why don't you see if the kid is awake while I make some breakfast?"

Giving a small nod, Jiyong got off of Seunghyun's lap and reached out to ruffle his hair, causing it to become quite messy."Make pancakes. Kids like pancakes."

"You like pancakes." Seunghyun stood and started getting out the things he needed to make pancakes. At least they had basic food supplies here. They would need to do some grocery shopping later.

Jiyong made his way out of the kitchen and saw Jungkook standing near the door."Oh, you're awake. You feeling okay?"

Jungkook lowered his gaze, not knowing how he should act around Jiyong or Seunghyun."Yeah, I'm okay, I guess."

"I hope you're hungry. Seunghyun's making pancakes." Jiyong was trying to be casual and friendly with Jungkook, not wanting to make the kid feel uncomfortable or uneasy.

\---

Jin was greeted by the harsh light of the sun coming in through the hotel window in the morning. His freedom from life was over. He had to return to his sad reality now. Getting out of bed, he gathered his clothes and groaned when he found his wallet on top of his pants, instead of in the pocket. Damn woman. Opening his wallet, he was relieved that she only took his cash. He didn't care about the cash. All of his cards were still in his wallet. His car keys were on the nightstand. So he didn't really give two shits about the cash. Not like he really needed it.

After taking a quick shower, Jin checked his phone, seeing a ton of missed calls. He had several missed calls from Namjoon, all from yesterday morning and the early afternoon. There were a couple missed calls from his dad. And there were three missed calls from Hoseok in the evening. Jin had kept his phone on silent while he had been at the casino. He hadn't wanted to be bothered by life. Well, he had to face reality now, so he might as well call them back. He would call Hoseok first. Hoseok was the least likely to tear his head off for disappearing all day.

"Jin-hyung, where the hell have you been?" was how Hoseok answered the call.

Jin sighed and seated himself on the edge of the large bed."I was having a rough day, so I spent some time at the casino yesterday." he answered honestly. He wasn't going to lie about it.

Hoseok could be heard telling someone to take their medicine before returning his attention to the call."I tried to call you, like three times last night."

"Yeah, I know. I had my ringer turned off. Did you need something?" It was a bit unusual for Hoseok to call him, but Jin had figured that he had been asked to call by Namjoon or his dad since he hadn't answered their calls.

"Jin-hyung, Namjoon was in an accident. He's in the hospital." Hoseok's voice trembled just a little as he said that.

"What?" Jin was taken off guard by what he was just told."Is he okay?"

Hoseok was barely heard clearing his throat, probably trying not to get too emotional."Yeah, he's okay. He's got a couple stitches in his forehead from hitting his steering wheel, and he has to take some painkillers for a few days, but the doctor said he'll be fine." There was a bit of hesitance before he spoke again."The accident...Jungkook caused it."

Jin's eyes widened at those words."Is Jungkook hurt? Is he okay?" He suddenly felt a rush of panic.

"Yeah, yeah, he's not hurt, but..." Hoseok sighed as he tried to stay calm."Namjoon explained it to me. He said that he had been driving around to look for you. He saw Jungkook and asked if he had seen you. He said their words got a bit heated. He got pissed. Jungkook got pissed too. When he started to drive away, Jungkook threw a rock at his car." Hoseok's voice cracked, a sign that he was holding back a sob."He probably just meant to hit Namjoon's car. He...He probably didn't really mean any harm, but...The rock broke a window and made Namjoon crash." A choked sob was heard that Hoseok was clearly struggling to keep quiet."Jin-hyung, I was so upset when Jungkook told me that the wreck was his fault. I-I slapped him. I know I shouldn't have, but..."

"I get it. You were upset." Jin was struggling to process everything Hoseok just told him."I'll stop by Jungkook's home and make sure he's okay. He and I really need to talk anyway. I have some explaining to do."

Hoseok sniffed a little grossly, his emotional state screwing with his sinuses."Please tell him I'm sorry..."

"I will." Jin knew Hoseok must be super upset about slapping Jungkook. Hoseok had never been the violent type. Hell, he remembered when Hoseok once broke down in tears because he had stepped on a ladybug."I'll stop by and see Namjoon later."

"Okay. Bye, Jin-hyung." Hoseok mumbled something, probably to Namjoon.

"Bye." Jin ended the call and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to suck up every ounce of courage he had to go to Jungkook's house. He had no doubt that he would meet the boy's parents. At least it was the weekend. He didn't have to wait until the afternoon. He could go now.

\---

Jin cleared his throat nervously as he approached the front door of Jungkook's home. This was going to be awkward, especially since he hadn't shown up to have dinner with Jungkook's parents before. In all honesty, he had chickened out. He had been afraid to meet Jungkook's parents. He had been worried about how things would turn out. Taking a deep breath in attempt to calm his nerves, Jin knocked on the door.

The front door was opened rather suddenly by Jungkook's worried mom."Who are you?" She was utterly confused as to why some strange man was at the door.

"Uh, hi." Jin greeted awkwardly."My name's Kim Seokjin. Are you Jungkook's mother?"

Mrs. Jeon's eyes widened."You know my son? Do you know where he is?"

"He's not here?" Jin didn't understand why Jungkook's mom seemed so frantic.

"My poor baby." Mrs. Jeon teared up."He was gone when I went to wake him up this morning. Some of his clothes are gone. And his toothbrush and..." She was clearly very upset."My little Jungkook ran away..."

Jin felt like his heart stopped."Jungkook's gone..?"


	34. Chapter 34

A sigh of content slipped out from Jungkook as he flipped over the various meats he was cooking. He had become quite a chef, proud of the many dishes he knew how to make now. He always put his heart into everything he made. A soft smile graced his lips as he enjoyed the smell of the food around him. Once the meats were done, he got them off the stove and put them onto plates, adding other things such as vegetables and seasonings to complete the dishes. Turning around with a plate in each hand, he set them on the available counter space and tapped the silver bell, hearing that satisfying ding."Order up!" he called.

Jungkook actually quite liked his job. He had been working here for a little over a year now, having started working here shortly after he turned eighteen. The other employees had quickly become his friends, so he was comfortable here. Though, it would be a lie if he said that hanging with his friends didn't make him miss Jimin and Taehyung from time to time. He also occasionally thought about his parents, wondering if they missed him. Those thoughts were typically pushed aside. He figured they were better off without him screwing things up.

Nearing the end of his shift, Jungkook was surprised when one of the other employees offered to take over for him."Go home and rest, Jungkook. You've worked so hard today."

"You sure, Mark-hyung?" Jungkook really wouldn't mind finishing his shift.

"Yeah, totally. I got this." Mark grabbed an apron, putting it on."Go home, Jungkook."

Jungkook smiled and took off his apron."Okay, okay. Thanks." He flashed his bunny grin that all his friends adored and got himself clocked out. Heading out of the little diner, he made his way along the sidewalk. His apartment wasn't far from here, which was very convenient. He was learning to drive, but he wasn't quite ready to attempt to get a license yet. Reaching the small complex that contained his apartment, he yawned as he walked through the halls. Reaching his door, he paused when he heard voices inside.

"Hurry. It looks fine. Don't be fussy."

"But it has to be perfect."

"No, it doesn't."

"Just hide before he gets home."

"Hey, don't stick your finger in it."

Jungkook rolled his eyes as he recognized the voices. He opened the door and smiled at what he saw."You guys."

Seunghyun had his hands on Jiyong's hips, trying to pull him away from the table. Jiyong had the tip of his index finger dipped into the frosting of a cake. Jiyong stuck his finger into his mouth to enjoy the sugary frosting as Seunghyun turned to smile at Jungkook."Happy birthday, bud!"

Today was Jungkook's nineteenth birthday, and he should have known these two would do something like this. Seunghyun and Jiyong had become like family to Jungkook while he had lived with them. They were kind of like parents to him but also like big brothers."You know, you guys didn't have to do this." Jungkook couldn't stop smiling. He was happy to be with them on his birthday, even if it was getting late.

Jiyong grinned happily, clearly pleased with the taste of the frosting."Well, we thought it would be nice to have a little fun with you." He casually grabbed Seunghyun's hand."We brought some movies. Let's have a movie night."

"I wanted to bring a bunch of horror movies, but Jiyong wanted to watch comedies." Seunghyun explained."So we brought a couple of both."

"Sounds great." Jungkook really loved these guys. He felt so lucky that they had picked him up the night he ran away. Thanks to them, he had a good life. He had a job, his own apartment, several friends. He was doing alright. Of course, Jungkook would never tell them that he often lied awake at night, wondering if anyone in Seoul ever thought about him. Did anyone miss him? Were things better for everyone since he was gone? He was completely cut off from everyone he had known in Seoul. He got a new phone with a new number. He deleted all of his social media accounts. He closed his bank account and opened a new one with a different bank. No one would find him. For extra caution, Jungkook had gotten his last name changed. Wanting to feel like part of Seunghyun's and Jiyong's family, he took Jiyong's last name of Kwon. He was Kwon Jungkook now.

\---

"It's been over a year." Hoseok spoke quietly to Namjoon, not wanting Jin to hear what they were discussing. They had all stayed late at work to get more done."Jin-hyung still spaces out sometimes."

Namjoon glanced over toward the door to Jin's office."He must have really liked the kid."

Hoseok lightly tapped his pen on the desk."Do you think Jungkook is doing alright?"

"I hope so." Neither of them wanted anything unfortunate to happen to Jungkook."Maybe the kid's happy now. Maybe he's okay."

"But his parents..." Hoseok felt terrible. He wished someone had been able to find Jungkook. However, the police had stopped searching after Jungkook's eighteenth birthday. Once Jungkook turned eighteen, there wasn't really anything they could do."They must miss him so much. I know Jin-hyung misses him too."

"I just hope he's not alone." Namjoon ran his fingers through his hair."I hope he has friends, wherever he is."

"Yeah." Hoseok agreed. He glanced toward Jin's office and wished there was something they could do. He had witnessed a couple episodes of sobbing from Jin as he would get lost in his thoughts. The man kept thinking of what he could have done differently, how he could have kept all the bad things from happening. Jin seemed to often get stuck in the mindset of 'what if.' Hoseok hoped Jungkook was doing okay because Jin sure as hell wasn't okay.


	35. Chapter 35

"Namjoon-ah, are you ready to go?!" Hoseok called from the front door of Namjoon's house."Your mom is expecting us for dinner! We should get going soon if we want to do some shopping before dinner!"

"Yah! I'm almost ready!" Namjoon was excited to be going to visit his mom in Ilsan. It wasn't often that he had the time to visit her.

"I'll wait for you in the car!" Hoseok headed out the door and got into the driver's seat of his car. He was happy that he and Namjoon had a day away from work to drive to Ilsan. Hoseok was quite fond of Namjoon's mom.

Namjoon finished getting ready and rushed out the front door, tripping over his own feet in the process but managing to catch himself. Awkwardly making his way around to the passenger seat of the car, he got in and fastened his seatbelt."Okay, let's go."

Hoseok was shaking as he held back his laughter at Namjoon's clumsiness."You didn't forget anything, did you?"

Namjoon felt his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed."I have my keys, wallet, and phone. Good to go." He and Hoseok were both smiling during the ride to Ilsan. It only took a couple hours to drive there, but Namjoon knew Hoseok wanted to go shopping. When they got to Ilsan, Namjoon chuckled as Hoseok drove straight to the mall."You really like shopping here, huh?"

"Of course. There are some pretty neat stores in this mall." Finding a parking spot, Hoseok shut off the engine and hurriedly got out of the car.

Namjoon got out of the car as well, following Hoseok into the mall."Hoseokie, slow down. We have plenty of time." He reached out and grabbed Hoseok's hand."You're going to leave me behind."

"Ah, sorry, Namjoon." Hoseok slowed down and locked his fingers with Namjoon's."I'm just excited."

"I know." As they shopped, Namjoon ended up carrying Hoseok's bags. Hoseok said he could carry them, but Namjoon insisted. They shopped for quite a while. However, Namjoon was suddenly distracted by something. Or rather someone."Hoseok, doesn't that guy look familiar?"

Hoseok stopped and looked at Namjoon with confusion."Hm? Who?"

Namjoon pointed toward three guys who were walking out of the mall."The one on the left. He looks really familiar. I think it's..." Shock hit him."That's Jungkook!"

"What? Are you sure?" Hoseok internally panicked when Namjoon suddenly ran toward the three men."Namjoon, wait!" He was worried. What if this didn't go well?

Namjoon was too shocked to listen to reason. He had to see if it really was Jungkook. He had to talk to him. Running straight for the three men, he reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Jungkook's jacket."Jungkook!"

When his sleeve was grabbed so suddenly, Jungkook was stricken with pure fear. His gaze snapped to the one who had grabbed him, his eyes widening when he saw Namjoon."Na-Namjoon-hyung..."

Seunghyun and Jiyong were quick to separate the two."Whoa there, bud." Seunghyun said as he put himself between Namjoon and Jungkook."You can't just grab people like that."

Jiyong placed a hand on Jungkook's shoulder protectively."Do you know this guy?"

Before Jungkook could answer, he felt himself panic more when he saw Hoseok run over to them."I-I have to go." Completely full of panic and fear of the past he wasn't ready to face, Jungkook ran from the mall.

"Jungkook, wait!" Namjoon wanted to run after him, but Seunghyun and Jiyong blocked his path.

Hoseok didn't even waste a second. He ran after Jungkook."Please wait!"

Seunghyun knew Jungkook didn't feel ready to face his past. He wanted to protect him from anyone who might want to take him back to the things he left behind."Who are you?" he asked Namjoon."How do you know Jungkook?"

Jungkook ran as fast as he could, terrified of facing Namjoon or Hoseok. Hell, he didn't think he could face anyone from his past. He was so afraid, scared that they still hated him. He cut through an alley in hopes of hiding while he caught his breath. Tears stung at his eyes as memories flashed through his mind. He remembered the accident he caused. He remembered Hoseok slapping him. It was so clear in his mind, as if it had happened just yesterday.

"Jungkook, please don't run. Please." Hoseok spotted Jungkook as he had been about to pass this alley. He stepped closer, slowly and cautiously. He was worried that he might scare Jungkook away.

"D-don't come near me!" Jungkook backed away from Hoseok, fear and panic evident in his expression."St-stay away!" He lost his footing when he stepped on a bottle and fell, landing hard on his butt."Stay back..!"

Hoseok stopped his steps. It pained him to see how much Jungkook looked like a terrified kitten right now."Hey, it's okay." he said with his softest, most soothing tone. He knelt down to be at the same level as Jungkook, not wanting to tower over the fallen boy."It's okay, Jungkook."

Jungkook didn't move, and neither did Hoseok. There was about five feet of space between them."Why..?" Jungkook's voice shook as he was on the verge of crying."Why did you...chase me..?"

Hoseok felt so guilty. He knew why Jungkook was afraid of him. He knew that Jungkook probably still blamed himself for Namjoon's wreck."Jungkook, I'm so sorry." He needed to apologize."I'm sorry for slapping you that day. I was just upset. I know you didn't mean for Namjoon to get hurt."

Jungkook's whole body tensed as a couple tears trickled down his cheeks. He didn't even know what to say. He was full of mixed up emotions. So it felt like he was saved from a disaster when Jiyong ran into the alley.

"Oh my god, Jungkook, I found you!" Jiyong had been so worried. He ran past Hoseok and knelt down, pulling Jungkook into his arms. He turned a sharp gaze to Hoseok as he held Jungkook."Can't you see that he's not ready to face anyone from his past?! Leave him alone!"

Hoseok rose to his feet and fidgeted with his fingers."I'm sorry." He let out a heavy sigh."Jungkook, everyone has been so worried about you. Especially your parents. And Jin-hyu--"

"Jin-hyung never cared about me." Jungkook said through his tears."He used me. I was nothing but a toy to him."

"That's not true." Hoseok wasn't ever told what had happened to cause Jungkook and Jin to break up, but he could see that Jin really loved and missed Jungkook."I've had to comfort Jin-hyung a few different times now because he broke down and cried over you. He thinks about you all the time."

"I don't believe you." Jungkook just couldn't believe that. It wasn't easy to just believe that Jin actually cared about him.

Hoseok lowered his gaze."I guess you'll never be sure unless you see for yourself."

"Just leave." Jiyong commanded strongly."Leave Jungkook alone." He really didn't like to see Jungkook so upset.

Without another word, Hoseok left the alley. He sighed heavily as he made his way back to the mall, finding Namjoon waiting by his car."I don't think Jungkook can handle seeing us right now."

Namjoon gave a small nod."That Seunghyun guy told me that it took Jungkook a long time to get over what happened. I think we may have just pushed everything back onto him again."


	36. Chapter 36

"So who is that Namjoon guy?" Seunghyun asked as he and Jiyong sat in the living room of Jungkook's apartment.

Jungkook had his gaze lowered, his head hung low."Do you remember when I told you guys about the accident I caused?" He gulped quietly."Namjoon-hyung was the driver."

Seunghyun grumbled a little to himself."I guess your past has come for you."

"But I can't face them. I just can't." Jungkook wasn't ready. He was scared of all the hatred he thought he would receive."I don't want to face anyone ever again."

Jiyong placed a hand on Jungkook's back to give him a little comfort."You know you need to face them eventually."

"But why?" Jungkook looked at Jiyong and was met with a soft smile.

Jiyong knew Jungkook didn't want to hear this."You'll feel better after you face them. I know it's scary, but it'll be okay afterward."

"How do you know?" Jungkook really didn't think everything was going to be okay."Did you face the people from your past?"

Seunghyun spoke up."Jiyong and I went together to face the people from our past. Jiyong was from an abusive home, and I wanted to protect him from it. So we ran away together. We did go back and face his parents. We faced my parents too."

"And what happened?" Jungkook really hoped everything had gone well for them. That would give him a little hope about his own situation.

"Well, my parents hadn't changed one bit." Jiyong answered, to Jungkook's dismay."They started shouting as soon as they saw me."

"But my parents welcomed us with smiles and a special dinner." Seunghyun said with a happy smile."You see, there may be some bad things about confronting your past, but there will be good things too."

Jungkook groaned, obviously not wanting to face his past."Everyone must hate me so much."

"Why do you say that?" Seunghyun moved himself around the couch to sit by Jungkook's other side that wasn't occupied by Jiyong."How could anyone hate you? You're such a good kid."

Jungkook narrowed his eyes a little at being called a kid but then let it slide."I caused so much trouble and disappointment for my parents. I was a horrible son." He thought about the things that had happened before he ran away."I caused Namjoon-hyung to wreck. Hoseok-hyung hit me for it. And I broke up with Jin-hyung." He felt tears stinging his eyes as his mind was assaulted by those memories."And my friends...I don't think I can even call them my friends anymore. They must hate me for leaving them behind."

Jiyong rubbed Jungkook's back in soothing circles."It'll be okay. Even if they all hate you, at least you'll finally be able to stop thinking about everything. You can just come back to us."

"Okay." Jungkook knew he couldn't get out of this. He knew Jiyong and Seunghyun were right. He needed to face his past, despite how afraid he was.

"I'll drive you to Seoul and drop you off at your parents' house." Seunghyun stated, but he grumbled quietly when Jiyong made a small wave with his hand.

"No. I'll drive him." Jiyong said with a sigh."If you drive him, you two will never make it."

Seunghyun didn't argue."Okay, Jiyong will drive you."

\---

Jungkook was quiet during the long drive to Seoul. He just stared out the window. Jiyong just turned on the radio and didn't speak, knowing Jungkook didn't want to talk right now. Seunghyun was given the small task of talking to Jungkook's manager about getting him some time off from work. Jungkook wished this wasn't really happening. Did he have to face everyone from his past? Couldn't he just face his parents then go back to Ilsan?

Once they were in Seoul, Jungkook gave Jiyong directions to his parents' house, hoping they still lived in the same house. What if they had moved? Did they throw away all of his stuff that had been left behind? When they got to the house, Jungkook felt like his heart was going to stop."Hyung, I'm scared." he admitted.

"I know, but it'll be okay, Jungkook." Jiyong understood a bit of how Jungkook felt. Their circumstances were different, but he knew how hard it was to face the past. It was so difficult to face the people who had been left behind."I'm going to be staying in a hotel until you're ready to go back to Ilsan. I'll text you later to let you know which hotel."

"Can I stay in the hotel with you?" Jungkook didn't really know where he was going to stay.

Jiyong shook his head just a little then made a motion toward the house."Ask your parents to let you stay with them. It might be good to stay with them while you're here."

"But, Hyung..." Jungkook got quiet when Jiyong narrowed his eyes. It was always pointless to argue with Jiyong. That was partly why Seunghyun never argued with him."Okay..." Taking a deep breath to try to calm his nerves a bit, Jungkook got out of the car. He felt like he couldn't breathe as he nervously approached the front door, soon realizing that he was holding his breath. He let the breath out, glanced back at Jiyong, then stared at the front door.  _Do I knock?_ He wasn't really sure. Lifting his hand, he hesitated for a moment then knocked on the door. His heart thumped harshly in his chest as he could hear footsteps inside. He wanted to run when the door was opened.


	37. Chapter 37

Life was not fair. All Jungkook wanted to do was run, but his body wouldn't move. Of all the things that could happen, why did his dad have to be the one to open the door? It wouldn't be so hard to handle his mom. His breath got caught in his throat, and he felt like his heart dropped down into his stomach when he heard the sound of Jiyong driving away. Jungkook was completely terrified. What if his dad was angry? What if his dad hated him?"D-Dad..."

His dad looked completely shocked, like he didn't know if Jungkook was really standing there or not."Jungkook..?" He didn't know if he could believe his eyes."Jungkook..?!"

Jungkook flinched and squeezed his eyes shut when his dad reached toward him. He expected to be slapped or shoved away. He expected his dad to hate him and tell him to leave. But those things didn't happen. He reopened his eyes when he was pulled into a tight embrace."Dad..?" Jungkook hadn't expected this at all.

"It's really you..." His dad held him close, not wanting to let go of him. He was afraid Jungkook would run away again if he didn't hold him."Where have you been..?" Before his son could answer, Mr. Jeon pulled him into the house."Let's sit and have a talk." He wanted to know everything that happened for Jungkook during the past couple years.

When the front door was closed behind him, Jungkook froze with fear. But he wasn't only afraid. He was sad. He could see the heartbreak in his dad's eyes. He felt himself internally panic as he heard footsteps.

"Who was at the door, honey?" It was Jungkook's mom. When she stepped out from the kitchen, her eyes widened. She dropped the glass of tea she had been holding, the glass shattering on the floor and tea spilling all over the place."Jungkook..?"

Jungkook filled with panic as his mom approached him. He backed himself up against the wall and wished he could run, but his jumbled emotions made his legs feel like jelly.

"Why are you afraid..?" His mom didn't understand.

"Jungkook, we're not going to hurt you..." Mr. Jeon didn't understand either."We're your parents. We love you."

Jungkook just crumbled. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor, and tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. He was so afraid because he had imagined this many times. Each time, he would imagine his parents yelling at him and telling him to get out. He had been so sure that they hated him. But they weren't acting the way he had imagined. What was he supposed to do?

Mrs. Jeon got down on her knees in front of Jungkook and cautiously touched his cheek with her shaking fingers."We've been so worried about you."

Mr. Jeon knelt down too."Jungkook, we've missed you."

Jungkook could do nothing but cry as his parents both embraced him. Despite fearing that they would hate him, he had missed them so much. As he cried, he wished he had never left. He wished he could get back the time he lost. Jungkook just wanted to go back to being seventeen. He wanted to stop himself from making those bad decisions."I'm sorry..." he finally muttered as he cried."I'm so sorry..."

\---

Jungkook's parents had held him until he calmed down. They decided it would be best for Jungkook to rest for a while. Maybe they would talk about everything later. When Jungkook went to his old room, he was shocked to see everything just the way he had left it. His school supplies were still on the floor where he had dumped them from his backpack. His bed still had his pajamas thrown on it from when he had gotten dressed before running away. Just looking around his room made him feel like crying again from the nostalgia and the memories that flooded his mind.

Instead of resting on his bed, Jungkook walked around his room, looking at all the things he had left behind. He felt a deep pain in his chest as he viewed a framed photo atop his dresser of himself with Jimin and Taehyung. He wondered how they were doing. Would they accept him back, like his parents did? Or would they be mad at him for leaving them? Jungkook sat on his beanbag chair in the center of the room and wished he could just sink into it. He willed himself to become one with the beanbag chair, despite knowing that was impossible.

It wasn't until dinnertime that there was a knock on Jungkook's bedroom door."Sweetie..." his mom spoke softly."Dinner is ready..." She sounded so hesitant, like she was scared that he might not come out of his room. Or maybe she was afraid that he had already left, and she might be talking to an empty room."Jungkook..?"

Jungkook sighed heavily and got up from the beanbag chair, where he had been sitting still for the past few hours. He had been absorbed in his thoughts and memories, not knowing what else to do with himself. Stepping over to the door, he opened it, seeing his mom fidgeting uneasily with her fingers."I'm coming..."

His mom let out a sigh of relief."You're still here..."

"Yeah...I'm still here..." Jungkook followed his mom to the kitchen, seeing that his dad was setting the table. This made him think of all the meals he shared with Jiyong and Seunghyun. They had treated him like family. Now he was here with his parents, unsure of how he should act.

Mr. Jeon made a small motion to the empty chairs around the table."Have a seat, Jungkook. We can talk all about the past couple years while we eat."

And that was exactly what they did. Jungkook didn't know where to start, so he started with the night he ran away. He told them about Jiyong and Seunghyun. He told them how those two older men had become like parents and big brothers to him. He talked about his job, his little apartment, his new friends. He told them that he was learning to drive. As Jungkook talked with his parents, it felt like time melted away. Even if this feeling might only last through dinner, it felt like they went back to before things got so messed up.


	38. Chapter 38

It felt so strange to wake up in his old room. Jungkook wasn't sure of how he should feel upon waking up in his old bed. He just laid in bed, looking at some of the things in his room. God, he had missed this room so much. Just being here made him feel like crying, as if he hadn't cried enough yesterday. Was he supposed to have breakfast with his parents? Should he do that? Getting off the bed after taking another few minutes to think about what he should do, Jungkook decided that he should take a shower and eat breakfast with his parents.

After showering and getting dressed, Jungkook went to the kitchen and saw his parents. His mom was making omelets, and his dad was sitting at the table with a newspaper and a mug of coffee."Um, good morning." Jungkook said with a little hesitation.

Mr. Jeon looked up from the newspaper."Good morning, Jungkook. Did you sleep well?" He knew it might be hard for Jungkook to adjust to being here again.

"I slept well enough, I think." Jungkook had a feeling that things were going to be awkward between him and his parents for a while. He was worried that he would end up causing trouble for them again. And he could tell that his mom didn't trust him to stick around. She seemed to think that he would vanish without a word again. He couldn't blame her for that.

Mrs. Jeon put an omelet on a plate and placed it on the table."Here's some breakfast. After you eat, I think it would be a good idea to visit your friends."

Jungkook seated himself at the table and poked at the omelet a couple times."Are you sure? What if they hate me for leaving?"

"They don't hate you." Mr. Jeon said before taking a sip of his coffee."For a few months after you left, they stopped by here every day to ask if we had heard from you. They have been very worried about you."

"Your friends deserve to know that you're okay." Mrs. Jeon made a small hum as if she just remembered something."Oh, Jungkook, there was a man who came by here a few times after you left. He kept asking if we had any way of contacting you. He never told us how he knew you."

Jungkook froze. Was it who he thought it was?"Do you remember his name, Mom?"

Mrs. Jeon nodded just once."Yes. His name is Kim Seokjin."

"And he really never told you how he knows me?" When his mom shook her head, Jungkook rolled his eyes."How typical of him."

"Who is he, son?" Mr. Jeon asked, setting down his mug.

"He was my boyfriend."

\---

"We have to tell him, Namjoon." Hoseok urged as they were in the elevator at work."He needs to know."

"But you saw how Jungkook reacted to seeing us." Namjoon protested, not thinking it was a good idea to discuss this."The poor kid was scared."

"But we finally know he's okay." Hoseok pouted as he thought of how Jungkook had cried."I know he was scared, but..."

Caught up in this little discussion, neither of them realized they had reached the seventeenth floor, the elevator doors opening."But Jin-hyung might act too boldly if we tell him."

"Tell me what?" Jin had been just about to step into the elevator when he heard the last thing Namjoon said."What do I need to know?"

\---

"This job suits you so well, Tae." Jimin said with a bright smile.

"But the uniform sucks." Taehyung complained with a childish pout.

"I think you look adorable." Jimin lightly poked Taehyung's chest once.

Taehyung shook his head in disagreement."I am not adorable. Puppies are adorable."

Jimin chuckled softly."Puppies and you. Totally adorable." He thought Taehyung looked so cute in his uniform. He wore a collared shirt that was striped pink and white and white pants."I know you don't like pink, but you have to deal with it. Besides, you're the one who applied for this job."

Taehyung sighed and slumped his shoulders."Yeah, you're right. But I thought it would be nice to work in a candy store."

Jimin glanced around at the different candies before returning his gaze to his boyfriend."You fit right in. But I think you're sweeter than any candy."

"Stop it, you flirt." Taehyung playfully smacked Jimin's arm.

Jimin laughed lightly until his phone started ringing. He looked at it and became confused."I don't recognize this number." He showed it to Taehyung."Should I answer it?"

Taehyung shrugged simply."Maybe it's one of the places you applied to."

"No, I saved all of their numbers." Jimin just stared at his phone and let it keep ringing. Soon, the calling stopped."If it's important, they'll call again." That was his logic.

Taehyung rolled his eyes."What if it's important and they don't call again?"

"Should I call back and find out who it is?" The look on Taehyung's face literally said 'duh', so Jimin sighed. Just as he was about to call the number back, his phone started ringing again. It was the same number."They're calling again."

"Well, answer it, dummy." Taehyung reached over and swiped the accept icon on Jimin's phone to make him answer the call.

Jimin almost grumbled at Taehyung but didn't want to be heard saying anything rude by whoever had called. Moving the phone up to his ear, he wondered who he was about to speak to."Hello?"

"Jimin-hyung?" This voice sounded incredibly familiar.

"Who is this?" Jimin couldn't believe his ears. He might just be thinking the voice sounded familiar.

"I-it's me." the other person stammered nervously."Jungkook."

Jimin was so shocked that he dropped his phone. He looked at Taehyung with wide eyes, his brain struggling to process what just happened."Tae...It's Jungkook..."


	39. Chapter 39

Jin didn't know how to handle the news he was just told."You saw Jungkook in Ilsan?" He felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest."Did you speak to him?"

"We tried to, but..." Hoseok lowered his gaze and sighed.

Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck."He ran away as soon as he saw us. I guess he's still really upset."

"But he seemed to be doing okay." Hoseok didn't want this conversation to be all bad."He was with two guys who seemed to be taking good care of him. They were really protective of him."

Jin shifted a little in his chair. They had gone to his office to discuss this."I need to see him." Jin still wasn't over everything that happened."Even if he doesn't want me back, I have to at least explain what happened."

"So what exactly did happen?" Hoseok wondered. He had never actually been told what caused Jin and Jungkook to break up.

"Jin-hyung stood him up." Namjoon stated."He was supposed to have dinner with Jungkook's parents, but he chickened out and made up an excuse. Then, he skipped a group date they had planned. He was at my house instead."

Hoseok looked at Jin with disbelief."Why were you at Namjoon's house?"

Jin just lowered his head in shame as Namjoon explained."He wanted to ask me for advice on how he should act with Jungkook's friends. And while he was there, he took a shower because the hot water line at his place busted."

"While I was in the shower, Jungkook called, and Namjoon answered." Jin said with a sad tone."So he got the wrong idea. And he thinks I hung up on him, but my phone died."

Namjoon leaned his head back and groaned softly."Why did you have Jungkook saved in your phone as Toy?" he wondered.

"I saved him in my contacts as that when I was still paying him for dates. He was still saved as that when I got all my contacts switched to my new phone." Jin rubbed his face with both hands."I just hadn't changed it. I kept forgetting."

Hoseok understood now."So it was all a big misunderstanding that was your fault."

"Yeah." Jin wished he could see Jungkook and explain everything. And now that he knew where to look, he was desperate to go."Tell my father I'm leaving." he said before standing.

"Where are you going?" Namjoon and Hoseok stood as well.

Jin made his way over to the door."I'm going to Ilsan. I have to find Jungkook."

\---

Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. It was Taehyung's lunch break, so they didn't have a whole lot of time to spend together right now."Jungkook..." Jimin spoke hesitantly."Where have you been?"

Jungkook nibbled on his lower lip before answering."I've been living in Ilsan." He lowered his gaze, not really knowing if he could handle looking at his old friends."I have my own apartment there, and I have a job too."

"You have an apartment and a job?" Taehyung sounded sad about that."I guess that means you won't be sticking around here for long."

"I guess not." Jungkook sighed heavily, staring down at his hands."But I'm learning how to drive. Once I can drive on my own, I can come and visit you guys sometimes. I mean...if you want me to." He still didn't know if Jimin and Taehyung were mad at him for leaving.

"We would love that. Of course we want you to visit us." Taehyung said as his expression brightened a bit."We really missed you." He glanced at the watch on his wrist and sighed."I have to get back to work. I'll see you guys later."

Jimin gave Taehyung a small peck on the lips then watched him head back to the candy store. Then, he turned his attention back to Jungkook."Have you seen your ex?" He knew this was a touchy question, but he wanted to know.

Jungkook shook his head a little."No. I don't want to see him."

"How did you get back in Seoul if you can't drive on your own yet?" Jimin was full of questions, but he didn't want to ask too many.

"My friend drove me. He's staying at the Red Diamond hotel until it's time to take me back to Ilsan." Jungkook wondered if Jimin would be upset that he had new friends.

"You have new friends in Ilsan?" Jimin saw Jungkook nod with his gaze down."That's good. Tae and I were worried that you would be lonely. I'm glad that you haven't been alone."

Jungkook really didn't want to talk about himself anymore. So he changed the topic."You and Tae-hyung are still dating?"

Jimin accepted the change in topic, figuring it must bother Jungkook to talk about himself so much."Yeah, we're still together. Tae and I are trying to save up for an apartment, so we can live together. Tae wants to get a puppy, but I want a cat."

Jungkook smiled softly."That's great. I'm happy that you two are still together. Maybe you guys can get a puppy and a cat."

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know if we'll be able to afford to have both though." Jimin smiled at the thought of living with Taehyung and getting a pet."If we can only get one, we'll get a puppy." He made a motion toward the doors that led outside."Let's go for a walk. It'll be nice to walk around and talk some more."

"Okay." Jungkook headed out of the mall with Jimin, relieved that his old friends didn't seem to hate him at all.


	40. Chapter 40

Jin didn't even know where to look first when he got to Ilsan. He wanted to find out anything he could about Jungkook's life. He needed to know everything that had happened for Jungkook over the past couple years. And he figured it would be best to find out those things before actually facing Jungkook. For example, was Jungkook in a relationship now? Jin didn't know how he would feel about that. Would he be upset that Jungkook moved on? Or would he be glad that Jungkook wasn't alone?

Jin looked around through any public building he thought would hold any information, but that wasn't much. How the hell could he just find Jungkook when he didn't know anything about his life here? He asked a few people if they knew Jungkook, but no one knew who he was trying to find."Damnit." Jin cursed under his breath."How am I going to find him?" Needing a break to calm down and think, Jin entered a diner and glanced around at the tables. The tables were all occupied, so he seated himself on a stool by the counter to eat there. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to think of where he should look next for Jungkook. It was getting late, and he would need to find a place to stay soon.

"Good evening, Sir." a guy behind the counter greeted Jin."My name is Mark. I'll be your server." he said with a cute smile."Do you know what you would like to order?"

Jin looked at the younger guy and sighed softly."Uh, I would just like some coffee and a hamburger please."

"Okie dokie. That will be ready soon." Mark turned away and headed into the kitchen to prepare the hamburger and get the coffee.

Jin pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Namjoon, letting him know that he hadn't found Jungkook yet and that he was going to be staying in Ilsan tonight. He soon got a text back from Namjoon, saying that he would let his dad know.

"You not from around here, Sir?" Mark asked as he returned with Jin's order. He set the plate down, along with the mug of coffee."You don't look familiar, and most people around here know each other." He let out a soft chuckle."You kind of stand out in those nice clothes too."

Jin glanced down at his suit then smiled politely at Mark."I'm from Seoul." he told him."I actually just came here to see someone, but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen tonight."

"Oh, I see. That person must be special if you came here to see them." Mark grabbed a bottle of creamer from behind the counter and placed it next to Jin's mug."Is the person a relative or love interest?"

Jin couldn't help but smile a little more at this guy's nosiness."Neither. He used to be a love interest, but we drifted apart. I want to fix things between us."

"Oh." Mark let out a soft sigh while keeping a smile on his lips."If you are sincere, I'm sure you can make things right."

"I hope you're right." Jin poured some creamer into his coffee and stirred it."You're pretty friendly. Looks like this job suits you."

"I guess so. This job is great for me. I love talking to people, so this is good." He pointed to the wall behind the counter where there was a row of framed photos."See? I was employee of the month three months in a row."

Jin looked at the framed photos and chuckled as he saw Mark's photo three times in a row."You must be a hard worker." His smile faded, and he froze when he saw who had been employee of the month last month."Jungkook..."

Mark tilted his head to the side."You know Jungkook? He's a really hard worker. Customers really like him."

"I've been looking everywhere for him." Jin certainly did not expect to see Jungkook's photo hanging on the wall in a diner."Where can I find him?"

Mark didn't think he should give out Jungkook's address because he didn't know if Jungkook would want to be found by this man."Well, Jungkook is taking a few days off. I think he went out of town to see someone."

"I guess I'll just have to come back in a few days." Jin was relieved that he knew where to look now. Maybe he could see Jungkook here whenever he would come back."Do you know where he went?"

Mark shook his head a little. He hadn't been told where Jungkook was going."No, sorry. He didn't tell anyone where he was going."

\---

Jungkook grinned as he curled up on the couch with Jimin and Taehyung. They were watching movies and enjoying some extra buttery popcorn. It felt so good to be with his friends again. It made him want to cry, but he didn't want to ruin the fun evening. Jimin was leaning against Jungkook's right side while Taehyung was leaning against his left side. They had both clearly missed him a lot.

They were all getting sleepy as they stayed up late with the many movies they planned to watch. However, they didn't get through all of them, just three. They ended up falling asleep together on the couch. Jungkook's dad brought in a large blanket and covered the boys up before turning off the TV. After turning off the lights, Jungkook's parents went to bed as well. It was so nice to have everyone together again.


	41. Chapter 41

Jungkook yawned sleepily as he showered in the morning. He really didn't want to do anything but hang out with Jimin and Taehyung some more. He had missed them so much. He rubbed his face with both hands and tried to stop feeling so groggy. After showering, he dried himself off and got dressed. When he headed back into the living room, he caught his two friends making out on the couch. So he cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. He chuckled when Jimin quickly moved off of Taehyung's lap.

Taehyung grinned widely."Good morning, Kookie." He seemed to be quite proud of himself.

"Yeah, good morning. I hope you two weren't planning on getting freaky on the couch." Jungkook ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nope. We never do that." Taehyung pouted childishly."Jiminie still won't have sex with me after this long."

Jimin's cheeks turned pink as he lightly smacked Taehyung's arm."You know I don't want to, Tae."

"Yeah, I know." Taehyung leaned over and pecked Jimin's cheek."And I'm being patient because I love you."

"I love you too." Jimin smiled with a quiet giggle.

Jungkook rolled his eyes but also couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see that his friends loved each other."Okay, lovebirds. Let's have some breakfast then go out."

"Kookie, when are you going back to Ilsan?" Jimin asked as he and Taehyung followed Jungkook into the kitchen.

"Tomorrow morning." Jungkook didn't know if he was looking forward to returning to Ilsan or not. He wanted to get back to his apartment and his job, but he also didn't want to leave his parents and friends again."I'll try to visit again soon."

"You better." Taehyung and Jimin didn't want Jungkook to leave, but they understood that he couldn't just abandon his job and never return to his apartment. And he probably had other friends in Ilsan that he didn't want to leave.

\---

Jin had stayed in a hotel overnight then decided to look around Ilsan a bit more. He ate at the diner again for lunch before driving back to Seoul. He kept thinking about Jungkook during the drive back to Seoul. He wondered where he could be. Who was he visiting? Was it possible that he had gone back to Seoul? He didn't know. What he did know was that he was going to go to Ilsan again in a few days to see Jungkook at that diner. He just had to see him again. Jin desperately wanted to explain everything to Jungkook. Even if Jungkook didn't want him back, he needed him to know the truth.

\---

Jungkook had stayed out with Jimin and Taehyung all day. They went shopping, ate out for lunch, goofed off a bit in the park, and even went to the theater. In the evening, Jungkook walked with them to Jimin's house."I'll see you guys next time I visit."

"You better call and text us." Jimin said as he pulled Jungkook into a hug.

Taehyung hugged Jungkook as well."We'll miss you, Kookie."

"I'll miss you guys too." Jungkook didn't want to leave his friends again, but he had to. He had his own life to return to in Ilsan."I love you guys."

"We love you too." Jimin started to sniffle, so Taehyung pulled him into an embrace and smiled at Jungkook."I'll take care of the crybaby." he said with a teasing tone.

"Bye, guys." Jungkook watched his friends go inside then walked away. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he made his way along the sidewalk. He let out a sigh as he took this chance to soak in some nostalgia. He had missed Seoul. He had missed the simple things, like walking around these streets. But he had to return to Ilsan tomorrow. As he walked, he passed by a bar and rolled his eyes as he could hear the loud jabber of drunken men and women. Jungkook nearly fell when a drunk man stumbled into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the drunk man slurred.

"It's fine." Jungkook looked at the drunk man and felt his heart drop."Jin-hyung..."

Jin was too drunk to walk straight, let alone see straight."Jungkook? Is that you?" Jin had made a habit of drinking away his problems. He grabbed Jungkook's arm and squinted, trying to see him better.

Jungkook wanted to run away, but he could tell that Jin was far too drunk to get home on his own. Being responsible, he held a hand out to Jin."Give me your keys, Hyung. I'll take you home."

"I must be seeing things." Jin took his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Jungkook."I must miss you so much if I'm seeing you here." He clearly didn't believe his own eyes right now. But he would go along with this.

Jungkook glanced around for Jin's car and recognized it not too far from them."Come on, Hyung. Let's get you home." He helped Jin get into the car then got into the driver's seat. Sure, he didn't have a license, so this was illegal, but he knew how to drive enough to get Jin home. It was better than letting Jin drive in his drunken state.

Jin just stared at Jungkook during the whole ride to his house. He was trying to figure out if this was really Jungkook or not. When they got to his house, he watched Jungkook get out of the car then open the passenger door for him."Are you going to stay with me?" He really hoped Jungkook would stay.

Jungkook helped Jin get out of the car and sighed."No, Hyung. I can't stay." This was so hard for Jungkook. He was thankful that Jin was so drunk. He wouldn't know how to face sober Jin. He unlocked the front door then set the key ring down on a small shelf by the door once they got inside."Let's get you in bed."

Jin stumbled along with Jungkook, giving a sloppy wave to Yoona as they passed by her in the hall. When they got into his room, he really wished he could convince Jungkook to stay. He was helped over to his bed. Sitting down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around Jungkook's waist."Please stay." Jin laid his head against Jungkook's ribs."Don't leave me."

"Jin-hyung, I can't stay." Jungkook felt his heart pounding so hard. He felt like breaking down. He didn't want to admit that he had missed Jin. And being this close made him realize that he still had strong feelings for the older man."I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Jungkook, please." Jin sniffed as tears welled up in his eyes."I miss you." He peered up at Jungkook."I love you."

Those words broke Jungkook. Those were the words he had hoped to hear while they had still been together. Was it too late for those words now? Was Jin only saying those words because he was drunk?"I miss you too, Jin-hyung." Leaning down, Jungkook gave in a bit to his weakness. He captured Jin's lips with his own, met with the unpleasant taste of beer.

Jin was tired of sitting upright. His drunken state made him just want to lie down, but he didn't want to break this kiss. If he lost contact with Jungkook, he just knew he wouldn't be able to have him back. So he kept his arms around Jungkook as he laid on his back, pulling the younger male down with him.

Jungkook got onto the bed with Jin as he was pulled down. He placed his knees by Jin's hips and deepened the kiss. He was greeted with more of the awful beer taste as he slipped his tongue into Jin's mouth. It was a messy battle that Jungkook easily won since Jin was clearly too drunk. He must have missed Jin a lot more than he realized if he was letting this happen. He was allowing himself to give in to the feelings he had previously thought were gone.

Jin mustered up enough energy to roll them over. He was too drunk to think of any consequences, and Jungkook wasn't struggling, so this must be okay, right? They both began to tug at each other's clothes, panting with arousing excitement as they bared each other. Once they were naked, Jin retrieved lube from his nightstand then grabbed Jungkook's legs, spreading and lifting them.

Jungkook was blinded by his feelings and how much he missed Jin. He knew this was a very bad decision, but maybe they could just have this night to indulge in each other. Maybe they could drown themselves in pleasure before they had to be apart again. Jungkook resisted the urge to squirm when a lubed finger pushed into his hole.

Jin leaned in and kissed Jungkook's inner thigh as he fingered him. He wanted to enjoy this as much as possible, not knowing if this was real or just a drunken dream. He soon added a second finger as he worked Jungkook open. He was pleased to hear some whimpers escape the younger male."God, I miss you so much."

Jungkook reached a hand down and touched Jin's hair as he enjoyed the kisses being pressed to his inner thigh. A soft moan slipped out as Jin inserted a third finger and rubbed his inner walls. When he lost his virginity to Jin was the only time he ever had sex. So this was only his second time."Jin-hyung, please..." He was growing impatient. He needed more."Please just fuck me..."

Hearing those words being spoken with such a desperate tone, Jin pulled out his fingers and spread lube over his erection before tossing the bottle of lube aside. He moved himself up and didn't waste any more time, pushing his dick into Jungkook. He slowly got himself fully sheathed and peered down at that handsome face he had missed."Jungkook..." Leaning down, he initiated a kiss as he pulled his hips back before thrusting into Jungkook.

As the thrusts began, Jungkook gasped softly against Jin's lips. Their tongues immediately began to tangle as they exchanged moans. Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jin's broad shoulders, clinging tightly to him. Their kiss became deep and passionate as the trusts grew harder and faster. Jungkook arched his back and moaned loudly into the lustful kiss. Soon enough, his prostate was assaulted, causing him to break the kiss and cry out with pleasure.

God, that cry of pleasure was like music to Jin's ears. He moved his lips to Jungkook's neck, kissing and sucking on the soft flesh. He felt Jungkook's nails claw his shoulderblades, but he didn't care. In fact, the stinging pain proved to him that this was real and not a drunken dream. He really had Jungkook with him."I love you..." he managed to whisper between grunts of pleasure.

Jungkook threw his head back and tightened his arms around the older man."J-Jin-hyung..!" He cried out loudly with immense pleasure as he released cum onto his own stomach, some probably getting onto Jin as well.

With a few more hard thrusts, Jin shot his cum into Jungkook. He rode out his orgasm, both of them panting heavily."Jungkook..." Jin pulled out and laid down beside Jungkook. He pulled Jungkook into his arms and buried his face against the crook of his neck."I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I love you..."

Jungkook didn't say anything back to Jin. He listened to Jin mumble that he loved him over and over again until he fell asleep. Once Jin was fast asleep, Jungkook freed himself from his embrace. He carefully got off the bed and retrieved his clothes, getting dressed. He grabbed the blanket and covered Jin before stepping over to the door. Jungkook glanced back at Jin one last time before leaving. He called Jiyong to pick him once he got outside.


	42. Chapter 42

Jungkook didn't know what to do with himself when he was getting ready to leave in the morning. All he could think about was last night. Jin's words kept ringing through his mind. Did Jin really mean what he said? Did he really love him? Or did he only say it because he was drunk? Jungkook hugged his parents and promised to visit them again soon. He raked his fingers through his hair after getting into Jiyong's car."Hyung..." Jungkook needed to tell him about this."I messed up."

Jiyong glanced at Jungkook then focused on the road as he started driving."How so? Does this have something to do with last night?" He asked."You never told me whose house that was and why you needed me to pick you up so late."

"Yeah, this is about last night." Jungkook turned his head to stare out the window."That was my ex's house. I helped him get home because he was drunk. I, um...I made a very bad decision, Hyung." Jungkook fidgeted with his fingers and hoped Jiyong wouldn't get mad at him."I had sex with him."

Without any warning, Jiyong pulled over and slammed the brakes."You had sex with him?!" He was appalled."Jungkook, when Seunghyun and I said you should face your past, we didn't mean you should spread your legs!"

Jungkook lowered his head in shame."I know. I'm so stupid."

Jiyong took a deep breath to calm himself."That was harsh. I'm sorry." Hoping to give a little comfort, he reached over and rubbed Jungkook's shoulder."Hey, it's okay. We all make bad decisions. That's how we learn."

"I guess you're right." Jungkook had learned something last night, but he wished he hadn't. He wished he was still blind to his own feelings.

"So what did this teach you?" Jiyong hoped Jungkook had learned something that would help him.

Jungkook looked at Jiyong with moist eyes."I learned that I...I love him, Hyung." He lowered his gaze and covered his face with his hands."I love him so much, but I wish I didn't. Hating him was easier."

"Should we go by his house before we head back to Ilsan?" Jiyong wanted to make sure Jungkook wouldn't regret leaving without seeing his ex one more time.

"No." Jungkook wished he could just forget about Jin. He wanted to push away his love for him."I just want to go home."

\---

Jin groaned and grabbed his pillow, putting it over his face to protect his eyes from the sunlight that shone through his window and chased away his sleep. He didn't want to get up. He was so hungover. As he laid there, he tried to remember how he had gotten home last night. What had happened? Shifting around a bit, he felt the blanket against his bare skin. It took Jin a moment to remember why he was naked. When he remembered, he quickly sat up, dropping his pillow. His head pounded with a horrible headache. And he didn't feel well. What a day to be hungover.

As quickly as he could, Jin gathered some clothes and grabbed his phone. He called Namjoon while also trying to get dressed."Come on. Answer the damn phone." He was holding his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he struggled to pull up his pants like this.

"Jin-hyung, what's up?" Namjoon greeted him as he answered the call.

Jin was so relieved Namjoon had answered."Namjoon, Jungkook's here. He's in Seoul."

"How do you know? Wait, you're back from Ilsan?" Sounds could be heard, indicating that Namjoon was typing something. He was most likely at work, where Jin was supposed to be.

"Yeah, I'm back." Jin finally managed to get his pants on then put his phone on speaker, setting it atop his dresser as he pulled on a shirt."I know Jungkook is here because I had sex with him last night."

"So you two made up, right?" Namjoon was really hoping that was the case.

Jin sighed as he was buttoning his shirt."No, I was drunk. He helped me get home, and we had sex. That's it." Something else popped into his mind."Shit, I think I told him I love him."

"Well, do you love him?"

Jin paused and frowned."Yeah, I do." He really did love Jungkook."But he probably thinks I only said it because I was drunk."

"That's an easy fix. Just find him and tell him you love him while you're sober." Namjoon thought it should be simple enough."Explain everything to him, woo him a bit. Get him some flowers. Oh, get him some gummy worms."

Jin perked an eyebrow."Gummy worms? Namjoon, what the hell are you talking about?"

Namjoon chuckled."What, gummy worms are yummy. He might like it if you get him a sweet snack."

"Whatever. I'm going to his parents' house to see if he's there." Jin ended the call and finished getting ready.

"Master Kim." Yoona spoke to get Jin's attention as he was heading out of the house."Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need all the good luck I can get." Jin hurried to his car and hoped this would go well. He had to see Jungkook again. He needed to explain everything to him and make his love known. He just hoped Jungkook wouldn't reject him too harshly. When he got to Jungkook's parents' house, he parked his car and took a couple deep breaths to help himself calm down. With much nervousness, Jin stepped up to the front door and knocked. Maybe he should have followed Namjoon's advice and gotten some flowers or something.

The door was opened by Mrs. Jeon."Oh, it's you. Do you need something?"

Jin was so nervous right now. Was Jungkook even here? Did his parents know about him being in Seoul?"Ma'am, has Jungkook been here?" He just had to know.

Mrs. Jeon nodded just a little."Jungkook was here for a few days. He just left this morning to go back to Ilsan."

"He left this morning?" Jin felt like the world was trying to keep him and Jungkook apart. He heard Jungkook was in Ilsan, so he went there. He came back to Seoul and found out Jungkook was here. Now Jungkook was going back to Ilsan. How was Jin ever going to explain everything to Jungkook if this kept happening?

Mrs. Jeon sighed softly."Why didn't you tell us before that you're Jungkook's ex-boyfriend?" she decided to ask.

Jin knew he should have told Jungkook's parents before who he was."I was worried you wouldn't tell me if you heard from him if you knew who I was."

"Well, you were right. We wouldn't have told you." Mrs. Jeon was protective of her son and didn't want him to be around anyone who would make him unhappy."Now please leave. Jungkook needs to be happy. Maybe he can be happy in Ilsan."


	43. Chapter 43

Jungkook was so relieved to be back in Ilsan. Maybe he could relax and try to forget about Jin. He just wanted to get back to the way he had been living for the past couple years. At least he could go back to his job and be around his friends again. And that was exactly what he was doing. Jungkook was at work, cooking and keeping his mind off of everything that bothered him.

"Dude, did you enjoy your days off?" Mark asked as he was washing some dishes not too far from Jungkook.

"Yeah. Sorry I left without notice. Some things came up." Jungkook sighed and flipped over some burgers he was making."I went to see my parents and my friends in Seoul."

Mark made a small hum."I see. I bet that was fun."

"It was, but it was very unnerving too." Jungkook admitted."Mark-hyung, I haven't told anyone here this yet, so please keep this between us. I don't want my problems to be known by everyone." He paused for a couple seconds before speaking again."When I was seventeen, I ran away from home. I came to Ilsan to get away from everyone I knew. When I went to visit my parents, that was my first time contacting them since I ran away."

Mark dropped the fork he was washing back into the sink and ran over to Jungkook, embracing him tightly."Oh my gosh, really? That must have been so hard for you."

Jungkook wiggled in Mark's arms."Hyung, get back to the dishes before I smack you with this spatula." he threatened.

"You won't do it." Mark tightened his arms around Jungkook."I'm your buddy. You love me too much."

"Yeah, you're right." Jungkook said with a smile."But seriously, get back to the dishes."

"Okie." Mark released Jungkook from the tight embrace and returned to the sink to resume washing the dishes.

Jungkook could never deny that he adored Mark. They were such close friends."You got my shirt and apron wet, you dunce."

Mark lightly laughed as he scrubbed a plate."You'll live."

Jungkook finished the burgers and scooped them onto a plate. He fixed them onto a bun with all the correct toppings before setting the plate on the counter to be served, dinging the bell."Order up!" he called."It's so good to be back here."

Mark perked up as he remembered something."Oh, I totally forgot to tell you something." He spun around to face Jungkook."There was a man here a couple days ago. He was looking for you. He never told me his name, but he said that you used to be a love interest of his."

Jungkook froze."What? What did he look like?" He was worried. Could it be Jin?

"He was tall and pretty handsome. He had broad shoulders and a nice face. Oh, and he wore a nice suit and said he was from Seoul." Mark explained."He said he was looking everywhere for you. Have you two seen each other?"

"Yeah, I saw him in Seoul." Jungkook felt like screaming and running home. What should he do? Jin knew where he worked. He could show up whenever he wanted.

"Is everything good then?" Mark really wanted to know how things had gone for them."He said he wanted to make things right between you two. Did it happen?"

Jungkook returned to his spot by the grill and started cooking more burgers and other meats."No."

"But why not?" That was definitely not the answer Mark had been hoping to receive."He seemed like such a nice guy."

"Hyung, I really don't want to talk about this." Jungkook couldn't stand to talk about Jin.

Mark turned back toward the sink."Kay. Sorry, man."

"It's okay. I just don't want to talk about him." Jungkook's mood dimmed down as he was now thinking about Jin.

\---

"I'm going to Ilsan again in a couple days." Jin told Namjoon and Hoseok."I know where Jungkook works, so maybe I can finally talk to him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Jin-hyung?" Hoseok didn't want Jin to be too hasty.

Jin nodded once."I need to explain everything to him." He was determined to set things right."I really need to tell him that I love him. Even if he may not love me back, I need to tell him."

Namjoon agreed that this needed to be done."If he rejects you, at least it'll all be over. You two can move on."

"Exactly." Jin ran his fingers through his hair."I really hope he won't reject me, but I don't expect him to love me."

Hoseok slumped his shoulders with a small sigh."Would you like one of us to go with you?"

Jin shook his head."No. I need to do this on my own. Jungkook and I are both adults, so we need to handle this like adults."

"Good boy, Hyung." Namjoon said as he pat Jin's back."You're finally growing some balls."

Jin frowned deeply."Shut up, Namjoon."

That just made Namjoon laugh."Well, it's nice to see that you're finally going to handle things. You never used to be this way. You must really love Jungkook a lot if you're going to man up for him."

Jin gave Namjoon's arm a light smack."I'm trying, okay. Give me a break."

"Just don't forget to get him some flowers." Hoseok chimed in."Or a teddy bear or some other cute thing. Just don't go overboard. No jewelry. You don't want him to think you're trying to buy him back."

"Hoseok's right." Namjoon agreed."You used to try to buy people into liking you. That won't work with Jungkook. So be a man and be honest."

"I will." Jin was going to do his best to make things right between him and Jungkook.


	44. Chapter 44

Jin couldn't pay much attention to his work for the next few days. All he could think about was Jungkook. They had been so close again after being apart for so long. Why did he have to be drunk when he finally saw Jungkook again? He couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened between them. Why did it happen like that? Jin wished Jungkook had stayed with him that night. He just couldn't take it anymore. He had to see Jungkook again. And he had to be sober this time. Heading out of his office, Jin rushed through the halls, waving briefly at Hoseok and Namjoon as he passed by them. Jin hoped Jungkook would be at his job when he would get there because he didn't know where else he could find him.

\---

Jungkook stretched out on his bed and didn't want to get up. He hadn't slept well last night because he kept thinking about Jin. When he had managed to fall asleep, he even dreamed about Jin. Now he was thinking about the man again. He missed him. He wished he could have stayed with him that night he had been drunk, but Jungkook had been afraid. He was scared of what might happen between them after hearing Jin say that he loved him. He didn't know if he should believe those words or not. After all, Jin had been drunk. That could have been the alcohol talking and not Jin's real feelings.

With a heavy sigh, Jungkook got out of bed. It was almost noon, and he needed to be at work soon. So he had a small breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed. Then, he headed to work. When he got to the diner, he went straight into the kitchen."Hey, Mark-hyung."

"Yo, Jungkook. You feeling any better?" Mark knew Jungkook's mood had been pretty down ever since he returned from Seoul. He hoped everything was getting better for him.

"A little." Jungkook shrugged his shoulders and grabbed an apron, putting it on. As they worked, they chatting about simple things. Jungkook loved working with Mark. They were such close friends. In fact, if he could ever get his mind off of Jin, he might be interested in Mark. But he highly doubted that would happen. As much as he was afraid to admit it without knowing the truth about Jin's feelings, he loved the man. He loved Jin, and thinking about that made him feel like falling apart.

When the end of his shift was nearing, Mark sighed. He didn't want to leave Jungkook. He knew Jungkook would be the only one working in the kitchen for the rest of his shift. That would probably get boring."Do you want me to stick around and keep you company while you finish up your shift?" he offered.

"No, I'll be fine, Hyung. Thanks though." Jungkook turned a smile toward Mark."Maybe we can hang out tomorrow. You're off tomorrow, right?"

Mark nodded and grinned."Yup. Since we're both off tomorrow, we can hang at my place. Or your place. Whichever."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow." Jungkook focused on cleaning up some small messes in the kitchen once it came time for Mark to leave. It was getting late, so there weren't many customers at this time. In fact, there were only a couple.

Mark clocked out and left the kitchen. When he stepped out of the diner, he paused when he saw a nice car stop in front. He was confused to see such a nice car until the window was rolled down. Seeing the driver, he gave a small wave."Oh, hey there."

Jin hoped it wasn't too late to see Jungkook here. He really needed to see him. He needed to talk to him."Hey, is Jungkook here?" He got straight to the point.

Mark didn't know if he should be honest or not. Jungkook was his friend and seemed to want to avoid this guy. But honesty was always good. Lying was bad. Hoping Jungkook would forgive him, Mark answered."Yeah, he's working in the kitchen."

"Will his shift end soon?" Jin was willing to wait around until Jungkook's shift would end.

"Yeah." Mark looked at his watch and sighed softly."His shift will end in about an hour."

"Thanks." Jin peered past Mark at the diner. He wished he could just catch a glimpse of Jungkook, hoping to see him smile. He doubted he could make Jungkook smile anymore with how things were between them. If he could fix things, he knew he would be able to make him smile again. But what if Jungkook wouldn't listen to him? What if things couldn't be fixed?

Mark glanced back toward the diner before shifting his gaze back to Jin."Do you love him?" he asked boldly. He needed to know.

A soft smile came over Jin's lips."I love him. I love him more than anyone in the world. He's so precious and important to me. I never should have caused him to leave."

"You know, Jungkook has been pretty down ever since he came back from Seoul." Mark hated seeing his friend so sad."If you make him feel any worse, I'll hunt you down."

Jin chuckled lightly."I'll try to cheer him up. But I need to get him to hear me out first. If I can explain things to him, maybe he can forgive me for upsetting him."

"Well, good luck then. You'll need it." Mark stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans."Jungkook can be pretty stubborn sometimes. I hope you can get through to him and make him feel better."

Jin leaned back against his seat."I hope so too." He glanced toward the passenger seat at the things he had brought for Jungkook. He had brought a bouquet of flowers, a stuffed bunny, and a small bag of gummy worms. He hoped these things could make Jungkook feel a little better.


	45. Chapter 45

Jungkook yawned quietly as he clocked out at the end of his shift. He just wanted to go back home and have something to eat. Maybe watch some TV or play video games. He just wanted to get his mind off of Jin. However, that was definitely not going to happen. When he left the diner, he froze when he saw Jin, standing with his back leaned against his nice car. Turning, he intended to just walk away.

"Jungkook, can we talk?" Jin really needed to speak to Jungkook. He still needed to explain everything that had happened a couple years ago. He needed Jungkook to know the truth.

Jungkook lowered his gaze and didn't face Jin."Why? We don't have anything to discuss."

"Please." Jin wished he could wrap his arms around Jungkook right now. He wished he could hold him and never let him go again."I just need you to hear me out."

"No." Jungkook didn't want to go through anymore heartache. He didn't want to feel sad all the time.

Jin panicked a bit when Jungkook started walking away."Jungkook, please. Just let me explain." He didn't want to lose Jungkook again. Just thinking about that tore him apart inside."Please, Jungkook, I..." Tears welled up in his eyes."I bought you gummy worms..."

Jungkook stopped and turned to face Jin."Gummy worms? Seriously?" He frowned deeply."You think gummy worms can fix what you did?" He stepped up to Jin."You think you can just give me a snack, and I'll be yours again? I'm not a puppy." Jungkook's breath got caught in his throat when he saw a tear fall down Jin's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jungkook." Jin felt so stupid."I don't know how to apologize properly. I asked for help." He lowered his gaze and felt like such an idiot."Namjoon said I should get you gummy worms. He said they might cheer you up. He and Hoseok both said I should get you flowers." He pointed toward his car."So I got you some peach blossoms. And I...I bought a stuffed bunny. It reminded me of you."

Jungkook glanced toward Jin's car before looking at the older man again."Hyung, did you really come here to explain and apologize?"

"Yes." Jin used one hand to rub his eyes, trying to make his tears stop.

All Jungkook wanted to do now was pull Jin into his arms. He thought it was sweet that Jin was trying to apologize. He vaguely remembered Hoseok once telling him a couple years ago that Jin was really bad at apologies. So it meant a lot that the older man was trying."Alright, Hyung. I'll hear you out, but let's do this at my place. I don't want to make a scene here."

Jin tried to make his tears stop. He wasn't actually crying, but the tears were genuine. He was emotional over the thoughts of possibly never seeing Jungkook again after this."Thanks..." He was so relieved that Jungkook would let him explain everything.

"Give me your keys. I'm not letting you drive while you're like this." Jungkook demanded. And he was pleased when Jin obeyed, handing over his keys so easily."My place isn't far from here, so it'll only take a few minutes to drive there." He got into the driver's seat of Jin's car and watched the man get into the passenger seat.

Jin moved the flowers, stuffed bunny, and gummy worms into his lap, holding them carefully."You can drive?" He barely remembered Jungkook driving him home when he had been drunk.

"Well, sort of. I know how, but I don't have a license yet." Jungkook fastened his seatbelt and started the car. He started driving, trying to stay focused on the road, despite the desire to look at Jin.

Jin's eyes were glued to Jungkook. He still reached a hand up every so often to wipe tears away from his eyes. He was scared. He had never felt this way before in his entire life. Jin was utterly terrified that his explanation and apology wouldn't fix anything. He was so worried that Jungkook would never forgive him.

When Jungkook parked the car in front of the complex where he lived, he looked over at Jin."Try not to be noisy on the way to my apartment. One of my friends lives in this complex and will never let me hear the end of it if he finds out I'm bringing a man into my apartment."

During the short drive, Jin had managed to get his tears to stop."I'll be quiet." Jin was now seeing how different Jungkook was. He was more mature and definitely more stubborn than he used to be. He was clearly independent. Was there even room for him in Jungkook's life now?

Jungkook got out of the car and stepped up to the front door of the complex, followed by Jin. He entered and held the door open for Jin, seeing that his hands were full with the flowers, stuffed bunny, and gummy worms. He led the way to his apartment and unlocked the door before stepping inside. Once Jin entered, Jungkook shut the door and removed his shoes.

"Jungkook..." Jin held the stuff out to him, hoping he would accept them.

Resisting a smile that tried to pull at his lips, Jungkook accepted everything from Jin. He took the flowers into the kitchen and set them on the table for now. He placed the stuffed bunny on his sofa and opened the gummy worms."Have a seat."

Jin seated himself on the sofa and felt nervous as Jungkook sat beside him."First of all, I'm really sorry about how things turned out between us. I was stupid. I guess I thought you would stay with me, no matter what I did."

"Well, you were wrong." Jungkook pulled out a gummy worm and tugged on it with his teeth, eating half of it."Now explain."

Jin gulped quietly. He really hoped Jungkook would forgive him after hearing his explanation."Well, um, I lied about needing to work when I was supposed to meet your parents for dinner. I chickened out. I didn't know how to face them. And I chickened out from meeting your friends too. I didn't know how I should act around them." he explained."I was at Namjoon's house that day because I wanted to ask him for advice on how to act around your friends."

"But why were you showering when I called?" Jungkook asked as he continued eating the gummy worms."And I remember that I was labeled as 'Toy' in your phone."

"I took a shower while I was at his house because the hot water line in my house busted. So I had no hot water." Jin rubbed his face for a couple seconds before speaking again."I labeled you that way when I was paying you for dates. You were only supposed to be a toy, a bootycall. There weren't supposed to be any feelings involved. But I fell for you. Your contact was still labeled that way when I got all of my contacts switched to my new phone. I just never changed it because I kept forgetting."

Jungkook set the bag of gummy worms onto the small coffee table."So it was all a big misunderstanding? Because you were stupid?"

"Yeah." Jin knew he had been stupid. He knew he could have done things differently and kept all of this from happening. But he had been too worried to do the right things."I'm sorry, Jungkook. I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Jungkook felt stupid for not hearing this explanation sooner."Do you love me? You said it while you were drunk, but I need to know if you mean it."

Jin had to say it. He finally had to expose his feelings completely."I love you."

Jungkook grabbed Jin's jaw and made the man look at him a bit forcefully."Say it to my face, Jin-hyung. Look into my eyes and say it like you mean it."

"Jungkook, I..." Jin's heart pounded so hard within his chest."I love you. I love you so much. I never want to lose you again."

With no warning, Jungkook crashed his lips to Jin's. He felt like exploding. He could feel himself becoming an emotional mess now that he was sure that Jin loved him."Say it again."

Jin was stunned by that sudden kiss. His mind went blank. Hell, he momentarily forgot how to form words."I...I love you."

"Jin-hyung." Jungkook threw his arms around Jin and buried his face against the older man's neck."I love you too." He felt Jin's arms wrap around him, and they just clung to each other in silence. Maybe everything would be okay. They both loved each other, and it was known now."Hyung..." Jungkook spoke softly against Jin's neck after the long silence.

"Yeah?" Jin kept his arms secured around Jungkook.

"Thanks for the gummy worms." That caused them both to chuckle.


	46. Chapter 46

Jungkook opened his eyes as he had awoken on his bed. He yawned and tried to clear his hazy mind. Was last night real? God, he hoped so. With much anticipation, Jungkook got out of bed and hurried into the living room. There, he saw Jin sleeping on the sofa. That was enough to make him want to melt. He smiled fondly as he saw Jin lying on his back with his legs hanging over to armrest, being too long for the little sofa. The stuffed bunny was in his arms. Not wanting to disturb him yet, Jungkook went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. He was so happy that Jin was here. But how long could Jin stay? Wouldn't he need to return to Seoul for work?

"You're making breakfast?" Jin asked with a groggy tone as he entered the kitchen. He had woken up upon hearing a little noise."I could have cooked for us."

Jungkook shook his head."I like cooking. So I don't mind."

"I like cooking too." Jin stepped up behind Jungkook and gently touched his hair."Jungkook, about last night..." He wasn't entirely sure of how to ask this, so he figured it was best to just be bold."What are we? Are we together again?"

"I don't know." Jungkook stirred the scrambled eggs he was making then flipped over the bacon that was cooking on another burner."You never asked me to be yours again."

Jin sighed and laid his forehead against the back of Jungkook's shoulder."Jungkook, will you be my boyfriend again?"

With a happy smile, Jungkook had no intention of declining."Yes, I will." He felt Jin's arms slip around his waist."But how are we going to do this? We live in different cities."

"I can drive here to visit you every weekend." Jin suggested."During the week, we can call each other." His arms tightened around Jungkook's waist just a little."Maybe someday soon, we can move in together. You can move into my house, or I can move into your apartment. Either is fine with me."

"I think that sounds good." Jungkook finished making the food then turned off the burners."As for moving in together, we can discuss that when the time comes."

Jin retracted his arms and watched Jungkook scoop the eggs and bacon onto two plates."We're going to need to talk to your parents about us being together. I think your mom will throw me out if I show up to their house again."

Jungkook chuckled and set the plates down onto the table."Don't worry. We'll talk to them next time I go to Seoul. I also have a couple people here in Ilsan I need you to meet."

"Who?" Jin was worried about this. Everyone who was close to Jungkook seemed to hate him, and he couldn't really blame them.

"Just a couple of my hyungs." Jungkook wanted Jin to meet Jiyong and Seunghyun."They helped me out when I left Seoul. I lived with them for a while, and they're really nice people."

"I bet they're going to really not like me." Jin groaned quietly."But I will meet them."

"Good." As they ate breakfast, Jungkook wanted more contact from Jin, but he wanted to be subtle about it. So he just brushed his knee against Jin's.

This made Jin chuckle. He wanted more contact too. Since they had been apart for so long, he wanted to have as much contact with Jungkook as possible. Reaching over, he gently touched Jungkook's cheek. He leaned in close and felt pleased when Jungkook leaned in as well. They both wanted the same thing.

Just before their lips touched, Jungkook stopped abruptly when there was a knock on the door. He pulled away from Jin and stood."I'll be right back." He made his way to the front door and opened it.

"Hey, Jungkook." Mark greeted cheerfully."How did everything go last night?"

Jungkook sighed."Mark-hyung, what are you doing here?"

"We planned to hang out today." Mark reminded him."And I saw that guy outside the diner last night. Did you two talk?"

Jin emerged from the kitchen and smiled softly when he saw Mark."No worries. We talked."

Mark almost literally squealed."Awesome! So you two made up, right? I mean, if you didn't make up, you guys wouldn't both be here."

"Yeah, we made up." Jungkook wished Mark would calm down and stop being so loud. He didn't want him to disturb the neighbors.

"Anyway, I should get going." Jin said as he stepped over to Jungkook and Mark."I need to call Namjoon, so he and Hoseok won't worry. I'll come back later." He pecked Jungkook's cheek."Have fun with your friend."

Mark waved at Jin."Bye. I'll make sure Jungkook doesn't get lonely."

Jungkook couldn't help but smile and chuckle. This was the best mood he had experienced in quite some time. He was so happy that things were good again. He had Jin back. Sure, they were going to be living apart for a while, but he knew they could make it work. They just had to be patient with their distance."Mark-hyung." he said with such a happy tone after Jin left."He loves me." That was the thing that made him the happiest."He really loves me."

Mark grinned widely."And I can tell that you love him too." He was so happy for Jungkook and Jin."Let's play some games while your boyfriend is gone." He grabbed Jungkook's hand and started tugging him to the living room. As they would play games, he wanted Jungkook to tell him everything about last night. He wanted to know all about it.


End file.
